The memories are priceless
by katysfirework
Summary: Back to you, it always comes around, back to you. I tried to forget you, I tried to stay away, but it's too late.
1. I love the way you look tonight

–Bom dia, flor do dia. –Shannon acordou-me com um tapinha no braço. Dei de ombros, virando-me de costas pra ela. –Vamos, Katy! David já ligou procurando por você. Ou você esqueceu-se que dia é hoje? –Abri vagarosamente os olhos e bufei. Shannon tinha razão, mas eu ainda não havia me recuperado da ressaca da noite anterior.

–Mas, Shan... –Fiz cara de manha e biquinho, me virei pra ela e o teatro era tanto que senti meus olhos marearem. Ela me interrompeu.

–"Mas" nada, vamos! –Então ela me puxou pra fora da cama em um impulso só.

–Que horas são? –Eu disse com uma expressão confusa, cruzando os braços e recostando-me na porta do closet enquanto Shannon procurava algo em uma das gavetas do armário maior.

–Quase 18h, mocinha. Temos que nos apressar se você não quiser chegar atrasada na festa de seu querido irmão. –Ela deu um sorriso irônico e voltou novamente sua atenção para a gaveta.

–Não acredito que dormi tanto assim. –Ri baixo e procurei minha toalha em uma das gavetas do outro lado do closet. Eu precisava de um banho, e já havia decidido que repetiria meu vestido vermelho, sapatos beges e a tiara branca pra complementar bem a roupa. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água correr pelo meu corpo, meus pensamentos começaram então a fluir e me dei conta: Eu estava indo a uma festa do David sem nenhum acompanhante. Não que isso me importasse tanto com isso, mas parecia que eu já estava prevendo que, como sempre, quando vou desacompanhada aos mesmos lugares que David, ele me obriga a cuidar de seus amiguinhos bêbados no after-party. Fechei o chuveiro e saí do box de vidro, quase me desequilibrando e dando de cara no ladrilho gelado. Saí do banheiro e voltei para o closet, onde Shannon já estava vestida.

–Gostei da sua roupa, Shan! –Ela sorriu envergonhada e cuspiu as palavras:

–Obrigada. –Ela disse num murmuro. –Então, já decidiu com que roupa vai? –Ela me olhou e sentou na ponta do sofá, no canto do closet.

–Na verdade, já havia escolhido. Está separada aqui. –Quando tirei o curto vestido vermelho de dentro do armário, em um canto escondido e reservado para ele, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Shan.

–Eu amo esse vestido! –Ela exclamou e sorriu novamente, sorri junto com ela, sentando-me do outro lado do sofá e deixando a toalha cair sobre meus joelhos e vestindo o sutiã. Procurei a calcinha que menos marcasse em meu vestido quando já no corpo, até que encontrei. Levantei-me e ajeitei-me na frente do espelho. Shannon já havia descido e estava me esperando na cozinha.

–Katy? Vamos nos atrasar! –Ela gritou.

–Um minuto, já estou descendo. –Com as pernas bambas provavelmente causadas pelo salto muito alto, me dirigi á escada já com a bolsa presa entre os braços. Tentava manter os pés firmes a medida que tocava os degraus. Em menos de vinte minutos eu e Shannon já estávamos na garagem entrando no carro. Shan entrou no banco do carona e eu no do motorista, e assim nos dirigimos até a pub fechada exclusivamente para a festa de David.  
Ao chegarmos, mais de trinta fotógrafos já estavam na porta esperando por mim, e cercaram meu carro assim que o viram. É impressionantemente assustador como eles sempre sabem aonde me encontrar. Estacionei o carro e desci, entregando as chaves para o guarda do estacionamento da boate. Shannon desceu também e já ciente que flashes de paparazzis me deixavam tonta, ela agarrou um de meus braços e o segurou, caminhando com os pés firmes para a grande porta.

–Boa noite, Senhorita Perry. –Um dos seguranças me cumprimentou.

–Boa noite. –Sorri para ele enquanto atravessava o corredor e chegava, finalmente, na pista de dança iluminada. De longe avistei Jon e Markus na pista, e fui cumprimenta-los.

–Boo! –Gritei no ouvido de Markus e ele se virou pra mim, assustado.

–Apareceu a margarida?! –Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e riu num tom debochado.

–Engraçadinho. –Eu ri. –Cadê o David? Já quero pedir a primeira bebida da noite.

–Você não muda, não é mesmo? –Ele riu e voltou-se novamente ao grupinho que havia agora se formado na pista de dança. Dirigi-me sozinha até o bar e pedi minha primeira dose. Whiskey. Vi uma sombra sentar-se no banco ao meu lado e virei-me discretamente para ver quem era. John Mayer. Estava sentado ao meu lado, na festa privada do meu irmão.

–Então. –Ele ajeitou o próprio cabelo para trás da orelha e me olhou. Mordi o lábio e tomei mais um gole da bebida em meu copo. –Você vem sempre aqui? –John disse sarcástico e rimos juntos.

–Oi pra você também, John. –Ele sorriu sozinho. Quer dizer, não totalmente sozinho porque eu não conseguia conter meus sorrisos. Era John ali, depois de 3 anos. Depois mesmo de achar que eu nunca mais o veria.

–Quanto tempo, não?

–Muito, muito... Você não mudou nada, só... O cabelo? Deixou crescer?

–Sim. –Ele sorriu. –Você mudou. Sei lá... –Sorri envergonhada. –Quero dizer, está melhor agora. Muito bonita. –Ele disse constrangido. Murmurei num suspiro um mísero "obrigado".

–Mas, então. Não nos vemos desde... Aquele dia?

–Pois é. –Eu sabia exatamente aonde John queria chegar. E porque ele havia sentado do meu lado. Eu me lembrava exatamente da primeira vez em que encontrei-me com John, a pub, os amassos que nós demos. Não! Eu não posso ficar pensando nisso! Eu prometi pra mim mesma que não pensaria mais nisso. –Eu soube... –Ele me olhou confuso. –Da sua cirurgia. Sinto muito por isso, John.

–Está tudo bem. –Ele sorriu torto. –Mas então... Tenho certeza que nenhum de nós veio até aqui pra ficar nesse clima. Vamos dançar? –Ele levantou e se aproximou de mim, estendendo sua mão para que eu pegasse. Sem responder efetivamente, respondi ao ato e me levantei do banco, abandonando minha bolsa e minha jaqueta e dando minha mão para ele. Ele a segurou firme e me puxou para a pista delicadamente. John se virou pra mim e agarrou minha cintura, grudando nossos corpos. Sorri e a música eletrônica fez com que nós requebrássemos, sem praticamente nenhuma distância entre nós. John era realmente encantador. Seu sorriso era lindo e seus olhos sedutores que pareciam não sair de cima de mim. Descolei-me dele e rebolei sozinha. Vi a expressão de John mudar ao observar meu corpo e meus movimentos. Tesão. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e ele desceu suas mãos até minha cintura, puxando-me novamente para mais perto dele. E quando achei que não poderia ficar melhor, John subiu uma das mãos até minha nuca e puxou meu rosto para perto do seu. Senti sua respiração quente sob minha pele antes de senti-lo, novamente, roçando seus lábios nos meus. John intensificou o beijo pedindo passagem com sua língua e eu cedi, ele me apertou mais ainda contra seu corpo, diminuindo mais ainda a distância entre nós, se é que ainda existia alguma distância ali. Quebrei o beijo quando brevemente abri os olhos e me deparei com Shannon apontando para nós e cochichando algo no ouvido de Markus. John imediatamente segurou meu rosto e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

–Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta. –E beijou meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Mas, que diabos eu estava fazendo? Beijando John Mayer de novo? Teria eu me esquecido de sua fama? Não! Aquilo estava errado. Aquilo estava totalmente errado. Eu não podia me envolver com alguém assim novamente. Afastei meu corpo de John e ele me olhou confuso, virei de costas e caminhei até o bar novamente.

–Está tudo bem? –Ele se aproximou, afagando meus cabelos. –Eu fiz algo de errado?

–Sim... não. Quer dizer, John, isso não é certo. Me desculpe. –Levantei meus olhos pra ele e minhas pernas tremiam. Eu não tinha auto-controle sobre minhas mãos então elas se acariciavam nervosamente toda hora.

–Katy... –Ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim novamente. –Podemos conversar direito, pelo menos? Eu tenho certeza que tenho a resposta pra todas as suas dúvidas. –Ele tocou minhas mãos e elas finalmente pararam de se afagar sozinhas.

–Pode ser. –Ele se levantou da cadeira e eu o segui, andando ao seu lado, ele envolveu meus ombros com os braços e eu me encolhi. –John! Posso falar com a Shannon, um minuto? –Me virei pra ele e fiz uma cara manhosa. –Ela veio comigo, como vamos fazer?

–Eu te deixo em casa depois, deixe-a com a chave do carro. –E sorriu. –Vá lá falar com ela, te encontro na porta. Ele caminhou sozinho e senti Shannon me puxar com brutalidade até um canto da pub.

–Você é louca? –Ela quase gritou e suspirou. –Você sabe muito bem com quem está se metendo, não sabe? –Ela disse mais calmamente.

–Shan! Para. Eu não vou fazer nada com ele, só vamos conversar.

–Eu já ouvi esse discurso antes. –Ow, o que ela quis dizer com isso?

–Shannon! –Gritei. –Poupe-me dos seus surtos, por favor, ok? Fica com o meu carro, amanhã eu prometo passar na sua casa e te contar tudo, está bem? –Shan assentiu derrotada e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, me afastando rapidamente.

–Vamos? –Foi a única coisa que consegui escutar da voz de John quando saí da pub e vários outros paparazzis me cercaram, ele se dirigiu a mim e me guiou até o carro, abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse e entrando no banco do motorista. Ajeitei-me no assento e fitei minhas próprias mãos. John dirigiu até que não conseguíssemos mais ver os paparazzis, e então parou o carro em frente á um parque. Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos sobre a coxa descoberta pelo curto vestido e eu levantei meu olhar para ele. Seus olhos fitavam meu rosto num tom estranho, ele estava tenso.

–Me desculpe. –Ele disse e olhou para nossas mãos, enquanto ele acariciava a minha.

–Por...? –Perguntei, confusa.

–Por não ter te ligado, não ter te procurado depois daquela noite. Sabe... Eu não fui atrás de você por um simples motivo. –Franzi o cenho. –Dois dias depois daquela noite, você conheceu Russell. –Meu coração disparou e eu sentia que uma lágrima podia rolar a qualquer momento. –E logo depois a notícia de que vocês estavam juntos se espalhou por todo o mundo. Mas juro... **JURO** ,–Ele enfatizou a última palavra, e por íncrivelmente idiota que isso pudesse parecer, eu acreditava nele. –Que se não fosse por isso, eu teria ido atrás de você. Mas quem era eu para acabar com a sua felicidade, seu namoro, noivado e casamento? –Ele estava tocando em partes delicadas do meu emocional, não iria conseguir segurar o choro por muito tempo.

–John... P-por-fa-vor. –Gaguejei e as lágrimas começaram a cair. –Pare de falar disso. Sabe... –E lá se foram, todas as lágrimas enquanto eu contava para John toda a história e a verdade por trás do meu tão cobiçado casamento. Fechei meus olhos com força ao terminar de contar, e o senti se aproximar de meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas com um polegar e me envolvendo num abraço apertado e forte. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito enquanto ele me envolvia no meio de seus braços.  
–Você ainda o ama? –Ele perguntou carinhoso e me soltou um pouco, só para segurar meu queixo e olhar em meus olhos, praticamente me obrigando a olha-los também. Fiquei em silêncio e acho que isso respondeu a pergunta de John. –Sem problemas. –Ele sorriu sincero. –Isso pode mudar. –E lá estava eu, em seus braços novamente. John puxou meu queixo para cima e tocou meus lábios delicadamente, o beijo começou lento e calmo, mas se intensificou quando me soltei dos braços de John e o puxei pela nuca para mais perto de mim. Quebramos o beijo ao ouvir um flash do lado de fora do carro. Foi apenas um susto. Um fotógrafo tirava fotos de uma modelo do outro lado da rua. John virou-se pra mim novamente ainda com os olhos meio arregalados.

–John. –Eu ri um pouco da expressão de seu rosto. –Eu preciso ir. Shannon vai para a minha casa e eu não sei que horas ela vai chegar lá, só que eu estou com a chave. –Ele assentiu.

–Tudo bem... Eu te levo pra casa. Com uma condição. –Franzi o cenho enquanto afivelava novamente meu cinto de segurança. –Prometa que vai me passar seu telefone novamente e que não vai conhecer ninguém daqui a alguns dias. –Ri da piadinha de John e dei um tapinha em seu ombro, não dizendo mais nada, apenas assenti com a cabeça. Então ele dirigiu até minha casa, seguindo minhas coordenadas. Estacionou na porta da minha casa, pediu com gestos para que eu esperasse um minuto e se arqueou do banco para alcançar no bolso de trás de seus jeans, seu iPhone preto, com uma capa vermelha viva. –A condição... –Ele riu. Peguei o iPhone e gravei meu número em sua agenda. Gravei como "K". Acho que ele demoraria pra me encontrar em uma agenda tão grande.

–Prontinho. –E devolvi o iPhone para ele. Desci do carro quase tropeçando em meus saltos, ele quase saltou para fora do carro e correu em minha direção para me ajudar. Wow! Mayer estava realmente me surpreendendo.

–Não devia andar com saltos tão altos. –Ele advertiu enquanto olhava para os meus pés, segurava uma de minhas mãos com uma mão e com a outra, fechava a porta do carro.

–Eu não estou assim por causa dos saltos. –Olhei em seus olhos e ele novamente me olhou. E quando achei que ele fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, de repente puxou-me para outro beijo, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam com bem mais facilidade agora que não estávamos em uma boate ou dentro do carro. John pousou uma de suas mãos em minha cintura, com a intenção de me puxar pra mais perto, e quando o fez, tropecei desastrosamente em seus pés, o que nos fez rir, quebrando o beijo.

–Boa noite, John. –Eu disse, quase correndo para dentro de casa.

–Eu te ligo! –Ele gritou e então eu não escutei mais sua voz.


	2. Should I ignore you or just let it go?

Eram 10h30 e eu acordei com a vibração e o barulho que meu celular fez ao receber a notificação de uma nova sms, que se encontrava debaixo do meu travesseiro, e esse era provavelmente o motivo porque eu teria acordado com tanta facilidade. Merda. Duas chamadas perdidas de Shannon. Duas SMS's de John. Ok, talvez Shannon tenha entendido o recado de que eu provavelmente ainda estava dormindo e possa esperar um pouco até que eu retorne sua ligação, não é mesmo? E então eu fui, cliquei na primeira SMS de John. Recebida ás 05h41am.

_"Você achou mesmo que salvar seu número no meu celular apenas como "K" me impediria de te procurar? Hahahahaha. 05h40. Você pode fazer o favor de sair da minha cabeça para que eu possa dormir? _  
_xx John."_

Sorri para mim mesma. Ainda faltava uma. Cliquei na outra SMS. Recebida ás 08h50am.

_"Ok... Já que não consegui pregar o olho a noite inteira mesmo, que tal tomar um café comigo?"_

A SMS tinha sido enviada á quase 2h atrás, John a essa altura já estaria tomando seu café e nem ao menos se lembraria de mim. Ou pelo menos eu achava. O telefone vibrou novamente enquanto eu encarava o teto, mas dessa vez a vibração seguiu-se do toque. Eu ainda não tinha gravado o número de John, então não o reconheci assim que apareceu na tela.

–Alô?

–Katy? Er... É o... –Ele gaguejou e completei sua frase:

–John?

–Sim. –Ele disse firme e soltou um suspiro aliviado, parecia até que falar seu nome era algum tipo de sacrifício. –Resolvi ligar já que você parecia não acordar com as minhas SMS's. –Ele riu.

–Oh, me desculpe por isso, John.

–Sem mais desculpas! Posso passar aí daqui a dez minutos para irmos comer algo?

–Não acredito que você está me esperando até agora pra tomar café.

–Você vem ou não? Ou melhor, posso te buscar ou não? –Eu ri em resposta e ele seguiu minha risada. –Ok, em dez minutos estou na frente da sua casa. –Ficamos em silêncio então eu desliguei o celular. Levantei-me ainda preguiçosa e andei em direção ao closet. Eu não tinha tempo para grandes produções, então coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta e o chapéu que eu sabia que John adorava. Ele sempre foi amante de chapéus, chapéus e relógios. Bom, pelo menos eu já sabia o que lhe dar de presente. Não me preocupei com maquiagem, pelo contrário, apenas lavei o rosto para não aparentar tanto a minha cara de "quem acabou de acordar". Andei até a porta da frente e caminhei até o portão, do lado de fora da casa. John já estava parado dentro do carro fitando a entrada da minha casa quando abri o portão, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

–Bom dia. –Eu disse, me aproximando enquanto ele descia do carro. Porque diabos ele sempre fazia questão de abrir a porta pra mim? Por mais romântico que isso fosse, eu me sentia uma deficiente incapaz de abrir a porta do carro sozinha.

–Bom dia. –Ele estalou seus lábios em minha bochecha e abriu a porta do carona pra mim, que entrei sorridente no veículo.

–Hm... –Eu disse pensativa e ele entrou no carro, pousando as duas mãos no volante e me fitando de lado. –Para onde você vai me levar?

–Clifton's Cafeteria, já foi lá? –Fiz que não com a cabeça. –Certo. –Então ele deu partida no carro e dirigiu calmamente até pararmos em frente a tal Cafeteria. Ele desceu do carro mais uma vez sendo trezentas vezes mais rápido que eu, e abriu a porta para que eu descesse, esticando uma de suas mãos para me apoiar. Entramos na cafeteria, ainda calados e algumas pessoas lá dentro nos encaravam incrédulas. Escolhemos uma mesa reservada e nos sentamos, um em frente ao outro. O garçom chegou e fizemos nossos pedidos. John comia quase um boi de manhã, ou aquilo era apenas para compensar as horas que ele me esperou sem comer. Pedi um sanduíche natural e um suco de melancia.

–É... Então, porque você estava na festa do David ontem? Pelo que eu ainda me lembre, vocês não se dão tão bem á esse ponto. –Ele riu enquanto eu falava.

–Err... Eu fui com a Sophia. –Franzi o cenho.

–Sophia? –Eu disse confusa.

–Sim, Sophia Rossi! Você não a conhece? Blogueira, uma das donas do Hello Giggles. –Ele sorriu de canto e calhei a pensar novamente, aquele nome não me era estranho. Mas porque diabos Mayer teria ido com ela á festa?

–Hm... –Eu disse tentando mostrar interesse no que ele dizia sobre a menina. –Mas porque você estava com ela?

–Ow, relaxa, ok? Sophia tem um namorado. Ela é só uma amiga de longa data, me pediu para que eu a acompanhasse e eu sabia que encontraria você lá. É claro que não iria negar. –Sorri envergonhada.

–E porque você resolveu do nada vir atrás de mim? Sabe, faz mais de dois anos... –O que me interrompeu foi o garçom que trouxe nossos pedidos e pousou sobre a mesa.

–Não sei, sinceramente. Quando Sophia comentou que a festa seria do seu irmão, eu não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha certeza se queria fazer tudo que fiz, não tinha certeza se queria ver você e te pedir desculpas por coisas feitas há tanto tempo atrás.

–John. –Choraminguei num tom baixo e ele levantou sua cabeça, encontrando diretamente meu olhar e aquele contato fez-me arrepiar. –Chega desse assunto. Não importa mais. Me desculpe, eu prometo não falar mais de nada dis... –Seus dedos encontraram meu queixo e ele me fez olhar novamente em seus olhos, levantando meu olhar juntamente ao meu rosto. Então ele me beijou e um misto de sensações me invadiu. Nossas línguas brincavam calmamente e ele puxou minha cadeira, dando a volta na mesa só para me sentar ao lado dele. Então passou seus braços por cima de meus ombros e relaxou na cadeira.

–E a Shannon? O que deu nela ontem á noite?

–Surtos de melhor amiga. Hoje vou conversar com ela, vai ficar tudo bem. –Sorri de canto e ele retribuiu o sorriso. –Er... Você pode me deixar na casa dela depois que sairmos daqui?

–Claro.

–Obrigada. –E me confortei novamente nos seus braços, relaxando na cadeira.

2 horas se passaram e eu e John continuávamos falando de qualquer assunto, eu ainda não o conhecia direito. Quer dizer, não conhecia o _Novo John Mayer. _Uma voz vivia rondando minha cabeça e alertando que ele continuava o mesmo canalha de sempre, o mesmo idiota que sai com todas as meninas de Hollywood, mas na verdade não sente nad de verdade por nenhuma delas. Mas eu resolvi ignorar essa voz a partir do momento em que meu coração disparou aos toques de John. _And I don't really fall in love a lot, but when I do, I fall hard._ E era isso, eu estava lá, com John, não tinha absolutamente nada a perder.

Voltamos ao carro e John me levou em total silêncio até a casa de Shannon, talvez tenhamos gastado todos os assuntos no café. Fez a mesma coisa que faz todas as vezes que entramos ou saímos de um carro juntos: abriu a porta pra mim. Merda. Shannon estava na varanda, e parou encostada na pilastra só pra observar a cena ridiculamente romântica. John percebeu e apenas sussurrou um "boa sorte" ao pé do meu ouvido. Fiz de tudo para que ele não percebesse que o simples toque de sua respiração em sob minha pele teria me deixado totalmente arrepiada, mas tenho certeza que ele percebeu. Caminhei até Shannon que observava minha chegada de braços cruzados. John já tinha dado partida no carro e saído de lá quando resolvi olhar pra trás. Melhor assim, ninguém iria querer ver o showzinho que eu sei que Shannon daria.

–Então é assim? Dormiu com ele também? –Ela disse irônica e com um tom de voz nada amigável.

–Shannon deixe de ser ridícula! É claro que eu não dormi com ele. Ele me mandou uma SMS hoje e pediu pra que eu fosse tomar café com ele, só isso.

–Você não me escuta mesmo né? Vocês se reencontraram ontem, Katy! Como ele já pode estar te mandando SMS's e vocês saindo pra tomar café da manhã juntos? –Ela quase berrou. E ao perceber que eu estava sem palavras, virou-se para a parte interior da varanda e abriu a porta de casa. Fez um gesto sem animação para que eu a seguisse pra dentro. Eu estava cansada dos chiliques de Shan, mas dessa vez ela tinha razão. Talvez eu estivesse totalmente enganada sobre ele. Talvez ele estivesse me enganado. Será que estávamos indo rápido demais? Um turbilhão de dúvidas adentrou meus pensamentos, que só foram quebrados quando ouvi Shannon dando um berro na cozinha.

–O que houve? –Corri para lá e a encontrei encolhida no chão, agarrando os joelhos.

–Droga! Pisei em um pedaço de vidro.

–Vem, deixe-me te ajudar. –O pé de Shannon sangrava e eu não sabia o que fazer, ela não era muito pesada, então a carreguei até o banheiro e a fiz ficar sentada numa cadeira lá dentro. Estiquei a perna dela para que alcançasse a ducha de água fria do chuveiro e ela se arrepiou ao sentir a água. –Calma Shan, vai passar. –Ela começou a chorar, suas lágrimas caiam rápido e aí mesmo que eu não sabia o que fazer. Tirei o pedaço de vidro que ainda estava em seu pé e a encarei.

–Você sabe -Ela começou, oh, não, lá vem. –O quanto dói-em mim-ver você machucada? –Disse pausadamente entre os soluços do choro. –Sabe o quanto doeu em mim ver você no meio da separação? –Ela pareceu juntas mais ar no pulmão. –Sabe, Katy? –Sua voz agora era firme, mas suas mãos ainda trêmulas e seu olhar avermelhado. _Respira. _Eu dizia pra mim mesma e ficava repetindo sem parar. Eu fazia de tudo pra não olhar nos olhos dela. –Sabe o quanto dói ver que você pode se machucar de novo, e eu estou tentando avisar, mas você não ligar a mínima? –Fungou novamente e olhou pra mim. Eu iria chorar se a encarasse agora. Eu não disse nada. Apenas ajudei-a a se levantar e fiz um pequeno curativo em seu pé, enquanto ela continuava aos prantos.

–Shan, chega. Você está certa, totalmente certa. Isso tá indo rápido demais, mas... É algo no jeito dele. Algo na voz, no tom que ele me trata. Eu acredito que ele tenha sim mudado. E se eu estou bem, você não tem motivos para ficar assim, certo? –Sorri fracamente pra ela e ela me abraçou, um abraço apertado e eu escutava seus soluços enquanto ela estava com a cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço.

–Você está mesmo bem? –Ela perguntou se afastando um pouco de mim. Assenti com a cabeça. –Bom, então, você veio aqui me contar de ontem, certo? –Ela deu um sorriso forçado e limpou as lágrimas com os próprios dedos. –Pode começar, mocinha. –Voltamos pra sala e eu expliquei tudo a Shannon, tudo que ela deveria saber, pelo menos.

–Eu prometo que as coisas irão bem mais devagar agora, prometo. –Assenti para ela.

–Desculpa ter causado isso tudo. –Ela pediu cabisbaixa.

–Está tudo bem. Bom, eu preciso ir. Kitty está sozinha em casa e não sei se devo confiar em deixa-la sozinha com as gavetas do meu quarto destrancadas. –Sorri divertida e lhe dei mais um abraço, seguindo pra casa.

_Uma semana depois..._

Faz uma semana que não vejo John, desde que saí da casa de Shannon nós apenas nos falamos por SMS. Eu não sei o que havia acontecido, mas ele me chamava pra sair quase todos os dias, e eu sempre recusava, inventava uma desculpa pra de qualquer forma não perder o pouco contato que tinha com ele. Hoje John apelara para que eu fosse á festa que ele daria em casa. Uma pool party. Com todos os amigos de John lá. Eu não sei se era uma boa ir.

_"Faltam 2 horas para a festa, eu posso te pegar antes, se você quiser. _  
_xx John"_

Ótimo, agora ele queria me levar pra sua casa antes mesmo de ter gente lá. As intenções de John começaram a fazer sentido. Como eu sou burra.

_"Ou não... Mas sabe, seria uma boa se você ao menos respondesse minhas SMS's"_

Ok, eu vou. Levantei-me da cama e coloquei um de meus melhores trajes de piscina, um short e uma simples camiseta, com decote v, um óculos escuro e peguei as chaves do carro. Eu não faria John sair de casa só pra me buscar e depois voltar para o mesmo lugar. Dirigi tranquila até a casa de John e toquei a campainha ao chegar. Ele atendeu e permaneceu parado, pareceu contestar se aquilo era realmente verdade. Se eu estava mesmo parada na porta de sua casa.

–Oi! Eu... Não esperava que você viesse. Entre. –Entrei na casa sem dizer uma palavra. Tudo era muito bonito.

–Que linda sua casa, John. –Ele sorriu de canto.

–Hm... Você quer beber algo? Whiskey, tequila, água, refrigerante, champagne, vinho?

–Você está tentando me embebedar? –Ele riu. –Não é nada educado pedir as coisas na casa de outras pessoas, mas aceito o vinho. –Ele foi em direção á cozinha e eu o acompanhei, e quando percebi que ele não tinha muito jeito para abrir o vinho, resolvi ajuda-lo.

–Deixe-me ajudar com isso. –Peguei a garrafa de sua mão e me encostei no balcão. Com certeza que tinha mais experiência que ele com bebidas, eu as apreciava de um jeito diferente enquanto para John elas só serviam para embebedá-lo em situações difíceis ou pra ir pra cama com uma qualquer numa boate. Ele saiu de perto e por trás de mim, pousou suas mãos em minha cintura e beijou de leve meu pescoço, afastando meus cabelos. Um arrepio correu por toda minha espinha. Virei-me pra ele e ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, que estava encurralada entre John e o balcão da cozinha. Seus beijos fizeram a curva do meu pescoço e subiram até meu rosto, então finalmente os lábios de John encontraram os meus. Ele não era nem um pouco delicado dessa vez. O puxei pela nuca e acariciei seus cabelos ali. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam forte e vagarozamente E essa é a parte em que todos pensam que ele me pegou no colo e fomos para o quarto ou até mesmo para o sofá da sala. _Não._ Escutamos um barulho vindo da porta da sala e a velocidade dos beijos diminui, não paramos, só diminuímos. Escutamos novamente o barulho, mas John não desgrudou os lábios dos meus.

–Droga. –Ele disse ainda com os lábios pressionados contra os meus, agora segurando meu rosto entre as duas mãos, John me deu leves beijos nos lábios. –Desculpa. –E se afastou de mim.

_Talvez aquela não fosse a hora certa para aquilo acontecer._


	3. I don't know how I feel when I'm around

John caminhou impacientemente até a porta e abriu um sorriso nada sincero ao ver o grupo de amigos que eu -ainda- não conhecia parados do outro lado da porta de vidro. Um deles parecia contemplar o porquê de eu estar ali, aos beijos com John. Era óbvio que ele não contara nada sobre mim para os amigos.

–John! –Um deles gritou.

–Quanto tempo cara! –O outro disse abraçando John e dando leves tapas em suas costas.

–Nem acredito que conseguimos chegar a LA á tempo. –A voz feminina invadiu o cômodo da sala de estar.

–Que bom ver vocês! –John parecia não os ver a muito tempo. –Venham, quero lhes apresentar a uma pessoa. –Um sorriso sincero agora brincava em seu rosto. Os três entraram e de longe, então, os avistei. Dois caras altos, um de cabelos castanhos e o outro de cabelos completamente negros, ambos caídos no rosto. A mulher, que vinha agarrada a um dos braços do moreno alto, sorriu ao me ver e olhou para John significativamente, ela tinha os brilhantes e enrolados cabelos loiros caídos sobre os ombros em cascatas. Usava um vestido cinco palmas acima do joelho com estampa rosa levemente florida. Ela me parecia simpática. Eu ainda estava parada, encostada no balcão da cozinha e minha mente parecia não parar o replay na cena que acabara de acontecer ali. John então me despertou do transe ao entrelaçar um de seus braços em minha cintura e me puxar pra perto, descolando finalmente meu quadril do balcão. Me assustei com a ação e o olhei completamente confusa.

–Essa é Katy. –Ele me olhou e sorriu. –Minha... –Oh, não. –M-minha... Katy é minha amiga. –Suspirei baixinho, levemente aliviada. Por um momento se passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de John me apresentar como sua namorada. Nós não éramos namorados. Ou éramos? Não, não éramos. Acabou. –Katy, estes são Thomas. –Ele esticou a mão para me cumprimentar com um sorriso. Respondi ao ato e apertei sua mão.

–É um prazer. –Ele disse com uma voz grossa e rouca.

–E esses são Maggie e Chad. –John continuou. –O casal do ano. –Sorriu divertido. Os outros dois riram e me cumprimentaram.

–Ah, John! Temos que te entregar o convite. –Convite? Franzi o cenho, mas ninguém pareceu ligar ou perceber. –Nos casamos em novembro, dia 24. –John olhou torto para os amigos. Posso não o conhecer tão bem quanto eles, mas sei muito bem que John não gosta muito de ir á casamentos. –Essa cara não, John! Você é um dos padrinhos, nem vem. Só precisamos achar alguém pra te acompanhar.

–Bom, acho que isso eu já achei. –E então ele sorriu e apertou mais um pouco seus dedos em minha cintura, até que eu percebesse que aquele alguém era eu.

–Se ela quiser me acompanhar, é claro. –Então ele olhou pra baixo e eu levantei o olhar apenas para encará-lo. –Vi Maggie dar uma cotovelada em Thomas e sussurrar algo como "amigos" antes de abafar uma risada entre os dedos quando desviei meu olhar para eles.

**_John's POV._**

Então lá estava eu, tentando novamente fazer tudo certo. A apresentei para os meus melhores amigos e a convidei para ser madrinha do casamento de um deles comigo. Mas Katy ainda não parecia totalmente confortável com eles, mesmo que vez ou outra ela fizesse uma de suas piadinhas que fazem qualquer um ficar de bom humor e dar boas risadas. Só chamei umas dez pessoas para minha casa, não era bem uma festa, e sim uma reunião. Só os mais íntimos. Talvez minha intenção por trás disso tudo fosse apenas ver Katy e apresenta-la aos meus amigos.

–Vou pegar mais cerveja. –Eu disse entrando novamente em casa. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo lá fora, Katy conversava com Maggie e os caras bebiam na beira na piscina, vez ou outra brincavam também de jogar um ao outro na mesma. Ao entrar na cozinha, percebi que Maggie deixou Katy sentada sozinha á beira da piscina e me seguiu até a cozinha, parou na porta e ficou me encarando enquanto pegava duas cervejas no freezer.

–Você tá afim dela, né? –Maggie perguntou de repente e eu a encarei seriamente. Ela continuava parada na porta da cozinha. –Ah, fala sério Mayer. Você não acha mesmo que depois de te ver aos beijos com Katy Perry, vamos acreditar que vocês são só amigos, não é mesmo? –A olhei confuso novamente. Sim, eu esperava que eles acreditassem. Ela gargalhou meio que adivinhando meus pensamentos. –Você não me engana, John.

–Estou gostando dela. Estou mesmo afim de Katy. –Eu admiti, talvez mais pra mim mesmo do que pra Maggie.

–Eu sei, bobo. –Ela gargalhou da minha cara de novo. Outch. –Mas ela sabe disso? Ela me pareceu nervosa até mesmo quando você nos apresentou. E eu estava conversando com ela agora... Parece que você convenceu mais a ela do que a mim de que são só amigos. –Tá bom, Maggie estava realmente me confundindo. O que tinha haver eu estar afim de Katy com o fato de sermos só amigos? Afinal, pra mim, eu e Katy éramos sim apenas amigos. Amigos que se beijam. Amigos que quase transam. Mesmo assim, amigos.

–Eu realmente tento deixar claro pra que ela saiba. –Disse confuso. Droga, o que eu estava fazendo? Como podia gostar tanto de Katy? Só tínhamos nos reencontrado há uma semana e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada desde então.

–Tente se esforçar mais, Mayer. Ela também parece a fim de você. –Ela sorriu de canto, mas sinceramente.

–Como? Ela falou de mim pra você? –Maggie me olhou debochadamente e eu saquei. Ela não iria me contar. Provavelmente Katy pedira a ela que não contasse e Maggie obedeceria. _Maldita regra de garotas._ Virei-me novamente pra geladeira para guardar a outra caixa de cerveja que estava em cima do balcão. E quando me virei novamente, Maggie não estava mais ali. Tive vontade de xingá-la de tudo quanto é nome, até perceber que ela só estava guiando Katy, que carregava seu biquíni em mãos, até o banheiro. Espera aí! Ela iria colocar o biquíni? Katheryn de biquíni, na minha casa? Na minha piscina? Era demais pra mim. Vi Katy destrancar a porta do banheiro da sala e permaneci parado, olhando pra ela, que saia do banheiro já no biquíni preto, alguns detalhes brancos. Ela era... Extremamente linda, desejável, atraente. Nesse momento uma vontade imensa de correr até a sala e agarrá-la me invadiu, mas me controlei, o que eu menos queria era assustar Katy, por isso me controlava sempre que tinha esse tipo de reação sobre ela. Caso contrário, Katy já teria conhecido minha cama a muito tempo. Ela caminhou levemente até a porta de vidro que a levava novamente para o lado de fora da casa, onde todos se encontravam. Fui atrás dela. Não preciso nem dizer que cheguei á tempo de alcançá-la, não é mesmo? Cheguei atrás dela e ela me olhou.

–Quer cerveja? –Levantei o copo e uma das garrafas que estavam em minha mão meio desastradamente. Ela assentiu e eu sorri abobado, enchi um dos copos e nos sentamos na beira da piscina. Dei o copo pra ela.

–Obrigada por me chamar, John. –Ela disse delicadamente, sua voz doce adentrou meus ouvidos e suspirei.

–Está brincando, né?

–Não, estou falando sério. Adorei conhecer os rapazes e Maggie.

–Já que os adorou quer dizer que vai aceitar ir comigo ao casamento de Maggie e Chad comigo?

–Não sei, John. –Ah, você sabe sim! –Quero dizer, eu mal os conheço.

–O casamento é só em novembro, Katy.

–Certo. –Assentiu e tomou um gole da cerveja em seu copo. –Quero ir à piscina. Entra comigo?

–Er... Não gosto muito de piscina, Katy.

–Ah, vamos, por favor. –Ela pediu, deixando o copo em um dos lados de seu corpo e me puxando pra dentro da piscina com ela. Ela riu da minha cara ao cair na água que estava totalmente gelada.

–Não acredito que você fez isso! –Ri e fui correndo na direção dela. –Vem aqui! Eu vou te pegar. –Ela fez conchinha com uma das mãos e jogou água no meu rosto. Mas eu não desisti, esfreguei meus olhos e corri mais um pouco, até alcançá-la pelas costas. Segurei sua barriga entre meus braços e a apertei. –Há! Te peguei.

–Me larga, John! –Ela riu e tentou se soltar de meus braços.

–Nada disso! –Ri junto com ela e a segurei mais forte.

–Eu vou te bater! –Ela riu novamente.

–E eu vou te beijar. –Sussurrei perto de seu ouvido e Katy se arrepiou, então permiti que ela se ficasse de frente pra mim, apoiando as pernas em cima de uma das minhas. Inclinei-me na direção dela e afaguei seus cabelos, a puxando mais pra perto, nossos narizes se roçaram e eu senti o quão gelada ela estava devido á temperatura da água da piscina. Rocei nossos lábios de leve e Katy parecia assustada por eu querer beijá-la na frente de meus amigos, mas logo cedeu. Pedi passagem com a minha língua e ela logo cedeu, enquanto nos beijávamos desci uma de minhas mãos que estava em seus ombros até sua cintura e a puxei mais pra mim, aprofundando o beijo.

–Passa a noite aqui? –Me afastei poucos centímetros dela, ainda sentia sua respiração em meus lábios. Ela assentiu levemente para que só eu percebesse o gesto. Beijei mais uma vez seus lábios e fomos até a borda conversar com Maggie e Chad; Maggie deu um sorriso de aprovação assim que percebeu que eu segurava uma das mãos de Katy debaixo d'água enquanto continuava abraçando sua cintura. _Eu podia conversar sobre o que fosse com qualquer um deles, mas minha mente continuava presa ao que aconteceria aquela noite._


	4. Your touch is so magic to me

**_John's POV. _**

Aos poucos foi anoitecendo e todos nós continuamos lá fora até que Maggie e Chad anunciaram que iriam embora.

–Bom, melhor deixar os pombinhos á sós, não é mesmo? Vamos todos, gente. –Thomas disse se virando para todos que estavam sentados na mesa. Maggie se despedia de Katy, que ao ouvir a fala de Thomas sorriu totalmente envergonhada. Levei todos até a porta e me despedi. Katy já havia se despedido de todos e agora me esperava dentro de casa. Voltei para lá e a encontrei sentada no sofá da sala de estar, encarando o nada. Andei calmamente em sua direção e ela direcionou o olhar para mim e deu um sorrisinho, sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá e ela novamente redirecionou o olhar pra mim.

–Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir agora, não é? –Ela se levantou ajeitando o vestido que agora estava em seu corpo, e antes que ela pudesse dar um passo sequer, a puxei pra mim sem medir força, o que a fez tropeçar e cair sentada em meu colo. Golpe baixo.

–Na-na-ni-na-não. –Disse aproximando nossos rostos, sentindo a respiração quente e desregulada de Katy bater em meu rosto. –Esqueceu que hoje você vai passar a noite aqui? –Ela deu um sorrisinho nada inocente, e aproximou mais ainda nossos rostos, agora a um centímetro de se tocarem. Katy mal percebeu, mas seu vestido agora mal cobria metade de suas coxas, aquilo era tentação demais. Minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura e eu acariciava a região ali, subindo e descendo, até que senti os lábios macios e quentes de Katy fazendo a curva de meu pescoço e subindo até meu lóbulo, onde mordiscou, o que me fez arrepiar. Ela desceu o caminho de beijos novamente até meu queixo e subiu até minha boca, que gritava pelo contato dos lábios de Katy. Ela com certeza já percebera o quão excitado eu estava sem nem ao menos tocá-la direito. Deus, o que aquela menina fazia comigo? Os lábios de Katheryn tocaram os meus e então começamos um movimento lento e calmo, eu controlava meus instintos porque o beijo lento me permitia sentir cada centímetro da boca de Katy e conhecer também seus pontos fracos. Ela roçava sua intimidade, mesmo sobre o jeans, em minha ereção e isso só me atiçava mais, me fazendo segurar sua cintura com mais precisão com uma das mãos e com a outra, acariciar suas coxas quase totalmente descobertas. Agora nos beijávamos com mais urgência, entrelaçando nossas línguas com rapidez, mas dosando exatamente a saliva.

–Segura aqui. –Eu disse entre o beijo e virei Katy de frente para mim no sofá, segurei suas pernas e levantei, caminhando em direção ao quarto enquanto ela entrelaçava suas pernas em minha cintura, automaticamente roçando em meu membro que já pulsava dentro das calças que se tornavam cada vez mais apertadas com seus toques. Katy continuou os beijos por meu pescoço enquanto eu caminhava um pouco depressa até o quarto. Ao entrar lá, ela olhou em volta curiosa e eu tranquei a porta, ainda a segurando em meus braços. Deitei Katy delicadamente na cama e agora era a minha vez de beijá-la.

**_Katy's POV. _**

John deu alguns beijos em meu pescoço e dei um pequeno gemido abafado quando o senti descer em meu busto até a altura de meus seios. John colocou as mãos embaixo do meu corpo procurando o fecho de meu sutiã. Ri da cara de indignado que ele fez quando não achou o mesmo.

–Nem todas as coisas boas estão no lugar esperado, amor. –Sussurrei e me arqueei na cama, permitindo-me um melhor movimento para tirar o vestido e revelar o fecho de meu sutiã, que ficava na parte da frente. John sorriu e levou a boca até lá, o abrindo com a boca. Arfei quando o senti estimular um de meus seios, mordiscando e lambendo em círculos. Sua língua era quente e me fazia arrepiar. Ele sugou meu seio e se dirigiu para o outro, fazendo os mesmos movimentos, porém agora mais urgentes. Ele se afastou por dois segundos de mim e tirou sua blusa, revelando então seu físico que me deixou com mais calor ainda. John desabotoou seu jeans e levou seus dedos até minhas coxas, afagando-as ali. Quando John desceu seus beijos até minha coxa interna, minha respiração acelerou mais ainda, e eu achando que isso não era nem possível. John segurou a barra da minha calcinha e levantou antes o olhar para mim, ele não precisou dizer nada para que eu percebesse que ele estava me perguntando se podia prosseguir. _Mas é claro que podia._Gemi em aprovação e John continuou seu trabalho, tirou minha calcinha e a jogou em algum lugar do quarto. Eu nem ao menos importei-me em olhar aonde ela caiu. John começou a me estimular com um dos dedos, fazendo pressão e movimentos em círculos no meu clitóris. Gemi alto e John pareceu gostar disso, pois continuou me estimulando, e dessa vez, com mais rapidez. Arqueei meu corpo e gemi ainda mais alto. Oh, ele vai me fazer gozar antes mesmo de transarmos. John então desceu um pouco seus dedos e me penetrou com um deles. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e não me conti em morder meus lábios na tentativa de segurar meus –gritos– gemidos muito altos. John se afastou de mim e retirou suas próprias calças, depois, apenas de boxers, subiu os beijos de volta pela minha barriga e encontrou minha boca novamente. John me beijou ferozmente e por estar em cima de mim, eu sentia o volume de sua boxers roçar em minha intimidade. Aquilo me deixava em chamas. Já chega, eu não aguentava mais.

–Joh-h-n... –Gemi. –Eu não aguento mais. –Ele sorriu satisfeito e tirou a cueca, logo vindo pra cima de mim novamente.

–Tudo bem? –Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

–S-s-im. –Eu não tinha fôlego suficiente pra formar uma palavra sequer direito. Olhei pra baixo e então pude ver John por completo, nu em cima de mim. Digamos que John era _super dotado._ Seu membro roçava agora descoberto em minha intimidade, e eu empurrava meu quadril contra o dele em busca de mais contato. E então John me penetrou e soltei um gemido alto. Devagar, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, como se quisesse gravar cada segundo daquele momento. Agarrei as costas de John fortemente, cravando minhas unhas ali. Ele empurrou um pouco mais seu quadril contra o meu e vendo que eu estava mais confortável com a situação, ele começou os movimentos _de verdade._ Uma estocada de cada vez, ora lenta, ora rápida. Mas sempre com muito cuidado. Senti John invadir cada centímetro de mim, me completando. Ele se movimentou mais algumas vezes. Deus, como John era bom no que fazia.

–Katy... Eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo. –E então isso me assustou. Eu estava perto do meu orgasmo, mas será que John aguentaria me fazer chegar lá ou me deixaria na mão? Ele então se movimentou um pouco mais rápido e eu gozei, soltando automaticamente um gemido alto e cravando mais ainda minhas unhas nas costas de John, e com a outra mão, segurei firme o lençol da cama. E ele também se soltou, senti o líquido quente se derramar dentro de mim e aquela sensação era maravilhosa. John relaxou os braços no colchão e jogou seu peso em cima de mim, me esmagando um pouco, mas eu gostei. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e se jogou ao meu lado, me puxando mais pra perto. Pousei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele acariciou meus cabelos.

–Está com frio? –Me encolhi e joguei uma de minhas pernas em cima das de John em resposta. Ele puxou um lençol para cima de nós dois e me abraçou um pouco mais. Minhas pálpebras pesavam e coloquei uma mão em cima do peito de John.

–Pode dormir, querida. –Ele disse carinhoso e olhei em seus olhos, dei um selinho nele e me aconcheguei novamente em seu peito.

–Boa noite, John. –Murmurei segundos antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

–Boa noite, Katy. –Foi a última coisa que consegui ouvir antes de dormir, nos braços de John, pela primeira vez.

**_John's POV. _**

Katy dormiu nos meus braços e eu não consegui, novamente essa semana, pregar o olho um segundo. Talvez porque a mulher com quem eu havia sonhado _–mesmo que de olhos abertos–_ a semana inteira, estava ali, nos meus braços. Dormindo tranquilamente enquanto repousava uma de suas mãos em meu peito. Katy era perfeita. Em tudo. Não tinha como não se apaixonar por ela. Eu podia passar um dia inteiro falando sobre as características que descobri só nessa semana. Mexi-me um pouco erradamente e Katy acordou. Droga. Ela coçou os olhos e me olhou, um sorriso automaticamente brincou em seus lábios.

–Oi. –Ela disse sonolenta.

–Oi, linda. –Sorri abobado pra ela. Ela estava com cara de "quem acabou de acordar", e mesmo assim continuava linda.

–Que horas são?

–Quatro e meia. Pode dormir um pouco mais se quiser. –Disse carinhoso.

–Eu preciso de um banho. –Ela analisou o próprio corpo e se encolheu debaixo das cobertas.

–Quer tomar um? Eu te empresto uma roupa. –Sorri pra ela, que se encolheu um pouco mais. –Pare de se encolher, Katy. Eu não mordo, não tem porque ter vergonha de mim. –Ela sorriu de lado, meio envergonhada.

–Onde fica o banheiro? –Ela disse deslizando para fora da cama por debaixo dos lençóis e logo se enrolando no mesmo, para que eu não visse seu corpo. Boba, ela era linda e se escondia daquele jeito.

–Vem, vou te mostrar. –Levantei-me da cama e a guiei até o banheiro do meu quarto. Ela olhou a banheira e seus olhinhos brilharam. –Quer tomar um banho de banheira? Eu preparo pra você. –Disse afagando seus cabelos e ela assentiu provavelmente envergonhada por estar abusando de mim. Mas eu adorava fazê-la ficar feliz, fazê-la sorrir. E era isso que eu queria. Queria fazer Katy feliz. Preparei o banho de Katy e fiz sinal para que ela voltasse para o banheiro. Dei um beijo e sua testa e saí. –Qualquer coisa me chame. A blusa que separei pra você está em cima da pia. –Gritei do outro lado da porta. Escutei o estalo da porta se trancar e coloquei uma roupa. Quer dizer, só uma boxers, é como eu costumava dormir. Depois de alguns minutos escutei a porta sendo destrancada e Katy saiu vestido só sua calcinha e a minha blusa, que particularmente ficava bem melhor nela que em mim. Chamei-a para se juntar a mim na cama em um gesto desligado, apalpando os lençóis ao meu lado. Ela escorregou para debaixo das cobertas e se encolheu, virando o corpo na minha direção. Eu encarava o teto enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Então me virei pra ela na cama e encarei seus grandes e sugestivos olhos azuis. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou. Juntei nossos lábios pela incontável vez naquela noite. Ela estava irresistível. E então Katy murmurou junto ao sono e se virou para o outro lado. Agarrei sua cintura e a abracei brevemente. Sussurrando coisas inelidíveis em seu ouvido. Katy acalmou a respiração e dormiu em meus braços pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas daquela vez o sono me venceu. Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos que agora se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e os cheirei, ficando tonto com o cheiro, abracei um pouco mais a cintura de Katy e logo adormeci.


	5. You said I'm crazy If I am, I'm crazy f

Acordei com os raios de sol batendo em meu rosto. Odeio claridade. Aquele dia tinha tudo pra ser um daqueles em que eu acordo de mau humor e não quero falar com ninguém e muito menos ver ninguém, mas todos esses pensamentos de "dia ruim" se foram quando eu senti algo acariciando meu peito. Katy dormia tranquilamente enquanto sorria levemente durante o sono, e suas mãos faziam um leve carinho em meu peito. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, não só pelo fato das unhas de Katy me causarem leves arrepios, mas também porque sentir seu peso em cima do meu corpo era uma coisa _extremamente boa._ Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, marcava onze horas. Me mexi um pouco pra tentar me soltar dos braços de Katy sem que ela percebesse, mas isso era praticamente impossível. Ela se remexeu um pouco e então abriu os olhos, logo os forçando pela intensidade da luz, esfregou os olhos e me olhou. Um meio sorriso lhe apareceu nos lábios quando ela se lembrou da noite passada, olhando para nossos corpos entrelaçados e de volta pra mim. Devolvi o sorriso e lhe beijei a bochecha.

–Bom dia. –Disse carinhoso, ela bocejou e murmurou um "bom dia" sonolento, então esticou os braços e as pernas, se espreguiçando. –Hm, está com fome? –Disse, sabia que ela estava, mas não custava perguntar.

–Um pouco. –Me levantei da cama e ajeitei minha boxer.

–Vem, vamos comer algo. –Estendi a mão para que Katy pegasse, mas ela se levantou pelo outro lado da cama. Se não a conhecesse bem, diria que ela estava tentando manter distância de mim. Caminhei até a porta e nos levei direto para a cozinha, já que ela caminhava ainda mole atrás de mim. –Vou preparar waffles pra você, pode ser?

–Não precisa se preocupar comigo, John. Não precisa fazer nada disso.

–Deixe de ser boba, como prefere os waffles: cobertura de chocolate ou mel? –Ela fez uma expressão engraçada, como quem estivesse pensando, e ela realmente parecia estar indecisa entre as duas opções.

–Hmmmmm... Mel! –Ela disse animada e levantou o dedo, por alguns segundos vi uma lâmpada em cima da cabeça de Katy, como se ela tivesse tido uma ideia. Preparei os waffles e Katy continuou quieta durante todo o café, e só falava algo quando eu perguntava, como quando perguntei o que ela achou da noite passada, e vi seu rosto corar, mas Katy disse que havia sido maravilhosa e tocou minha mão por cima da mesa. Ela parecia envergonhada, eu precisava dar um jeito de deixa-la confortável.

–Que tal vermos um filme depois do café? –Perguntei e ela me olhou sugestivamente, ainda mastigando um pedaço de waffle.

–Ótimo. –Ela tampou a boca ao falar, e limitou as palavras pelo fato de ainda estar mastigando. Quando terminou, carinhosamente Katy limpou meu rosto, que se encontrava com restos de farelos. E então selou nossos lábios brevemente em um selinho. Enquanto eu tirava a mesa, Katy caminhou até a sala de TV e dedilhou os dvd's, um a um. Terminei de guardar tudo em seu devido lugar e caminhei calmamente até ela, que escolhia um dos dvd's e mal notava minha presença, até que a abracei por trás.

–Lolita? –Perguntei olhando por cima de seu ombro a capa do dvd que ela segurava.

–Eu sabia que você teria esse aqui. –Ela disse e sorriu maliciosa. –Podemos assistir esse? –Assenti com a cabeça e coloquei o dvd no aparelho, ligando a tv e me sentando no sofá. Katy se sentou ao meu lado e cruzou as duas pernas em cima do estofado.

–Chega mais pra cá. –Ela se aproximou e encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Agora sim.

–Esse filme é um dos meus favoritos. –Ela disse delicada, apenas sorri em resposta e passei um braço por seus ombros, a puxando mais pra perto. Trinta minutos de filme se passaram e eu já estava cansado, até com um pouco de sono.

–Não quero mais ver filme.

–Ai, John, deixa de ser sem graça! Me dá esse controle, anda, eu estava vendo. –Ela disse choramingando e tentando em vão pegar o controle da minha mão. Ficou de joelhos no sofá e se inclinou na direção da minha mão, que estava estendida para o outro lado pra que ela não conseguisse pegar.

–Vem pegar. –Eu disse provocador, e quando ela se inclinou de novo pra cima de mim, agarrei sua cintura e soltei o controle, que se chocou no chão fazendo um barulho alto. –Eu não quero mais ver esse filme. –Disse sério e segurei mais sua cintura. Pela nossa posição, os seios de Katy se encontraram bem na minha frente. E lá vem a vontade de agarrá-la novamente.

–Ok. –Ela disse derrotada e se soltou de meus braços. –Vamos jogar então. Tenho uma ideia.

–E qual seria?

–Acho que não nos conhecemos muito bem ainda. Então vamos brincar assim, eu te pergunto algo e você é obrigado a me responder, e depois você me pergunta algo e eu também sou obrigada a responder, tá bom? E no final nos apresentamos.

–Tá bom. Eu começo?

–Hm, pode ser.

–Posso perguntar qualquer coisa boba? Só pra te conhecer melhor, certo?

–Certo.

–Ok. Com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade?

–JOHN! –Ela gritou e eu ri.

–Obrigada a responder, lembra? –Ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

–Dezessete. E você?

–Dezesseis.

–Não vale mentir, John! –Ela riu divertida e revirei os olhos. Não estava mentindo! –Ok, minha vez. Todo mundo conhece sua fama de mulherengo, mas alguém já te magoou de verdade?

–Sim. –Respondi baixo, e Katy me olhou meio preocupada, mas sua vontade era perguntar o porquê e quem, tenho certeza. –E você? Alguém já te magoou? –Vi a expressão do rosto de Katy mudar, o sorriso sumir... Fiz merda. –Katy, não responde. Eu não quis dizer isso, oh, desculpe. É sério. –Ela sorriu fraco.

–John, relaxa. E sim, já me magoaram e muito. Qual seu sabor de sorvete favorito? –Sério que ela realmente queria saber algo desse tipo?

–Uva. Quando é seu aniversário?

–25 de outubro, e o seu?

–16 de outubro. Aonde você nasceu?

–Goleta, você?

–Bridgeport. Já fizemos bastantes perguntas, não? Quero que você se apresente.

–Hm... Ok! –Ela me olhou pensativa, parecia se perguntar por onde começaria. –Meu nome é Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, nasci em Santa Bárbara no dia 25 de outubro de 1984. Meus pais são cristãos e eu tenho dois irmãos, a Angela e o David. Namorei vários caras e era apaixonada por uma menina na época de colégio, me casei em 2010 e divorciei em 2011. E agora estou aqui... Com você. –Ela me deu um breve selinho e sorriu envergonhada.

–Minha vez? –Ela assentiu. –Tudo bem... Meu nome é John Clayton Mayer, nasci no dia 16 de outubro de 1977 em Bridgeport, estudei na Berklee College of Music antes de me mudar pra Atlanta. Tenho dois irmãos, Ben e Carl. Tive uma banda no colegial e meus pais não vão á igreja. Namorei metade de Hollywood. –Ela me olhou sugestivamente, e agora era a hora de dizer, vai, John Mayer, desembucha! –_E agora estou louco por você._ –Finalmente criei coragem pra dizer. E quando vi Katy já havia selado nossos lábios em um beijo intenso. Ela sorriu entre o beijo e me encarou.

–John.

–Katy. –Eu disse ridiculamente tentando imitar o tom de voz dela.

–É sério, John. Para de me olhar desse jeito. –Ela disse _tentando_ ser séria. –Hoje é aniversário de Janell, você vai comigo, né? –Ela agora sorriu docemente. –Hoje é aniversário da Janell, uma amiga minha. –Ela fez uma pausa e logo continuou. –Você iria comigo se eu pedisse? –E fez uma expressão manhosa.

–Isso é um convite? –Disse firme e sorri vitoriosamente; Ela riu e logo fechou a cara.

–Deixe de ser convencido e me responda, por favor?

–Como se você já não soubesse a resposta.

–Certo, então levanta. –Olhei-a confuso e arqueei as sobrancelhas, ela me olhou e gargalhou alto. –Você não acha mesmo que eu vou pra festa de calcinha e com a sua blusa, né?

–Não, só eu posso te ver assim agora. –Me levantei e coloquei a mão em sua cintura, puxando-a pra mim.

–Idiota. –Ela murmurou.

–Linda.

–Convencido. –E antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar, eu a beijei rapidamente, sugando todo o fôlego que Katy_ ainda_ tinha. Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastas, porém fui mas rápido e a agarrei mais ainda pela cintura, passei minha língua pelo contorno de seus lábios pedindo passagem, e mesmo que ainda tentasse se afastar, ela abriu a boca e... _passagem concedida. _–John. –Ela disse entre o beijo mas não me interrompeu, continuei dançando com a minha língua em sua boca sentindo seu cheiro adorável e seu gosto viciante. –JOHN! –Disse e empurrou-me um pouco bruscamente, fazendo nossos corpos desgrudarem, mas Katy manteu suas mãos em meus ombros. –Chega, temos que ir. Vem. –E me puxou pela mão até o quarto.  
Depois daquele beijo precisei de alguns minutos para voltar de verdade á realidade. Quando me dei por mim, Katy já estava vestida –com o vestido que usara na noite passada –E arrumada me esperando na porta do quarto. Calma! É hoje que eu vou conhecer a casa de Katy. Quer dizer, eu já a conhecia, mas nunca havia entrado lá. E também conheceria seus amigos. Podíamos dizer que aquele já era outro grande passo dado? Voltei do meu breve transe e a encarei, não sabia o que vestir e pretendia que ela entendesse isso para que pudesse me ajudar.

–Er, eu não sei o que vestir, quer dizer, nunca saí com seus amigos, não sei como eles são, não sei como se vestem, nada. –Disse um pouco envergonhado mesmo sabendo que eu era legal e educado. Ok, isso pode ter soado um pouco convencido, mas não foi essa a intenção. Só queria deixar claro que sei muito bem que os amigos de Katy vão gostar de mim, mas mesmo assim não me sinto muito bem nessa situações.

–John, "_be yourself and you can be anything_".

–Está tentando me ensinar um de seus dilemas?

–Você nunca viu o meu filme? –Ela riu. E sim, eu já havia visto o filme dela, era incrível, assim como a garota á minha frente. –Vamos, John, veste qualquer coisa, não sei. –Ela disse agoniada com a minha demora. Vesti um de meus melhores jeans e coloquei uma simples blusa branca, seguida com uma jaqueta que a própria Katheryn escolheu. Escolhi uma de minhas melhores botas, mas mesmo assim, meus pés não pisavam totalmente firmes no chão. Ela sorriu quando me viu sair do closet já pronto, e seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda quando me aproximei dela e lhe roubei um selinho.

–Certo, bonitão, podemos passar na minha casa agora? –Ela riu entre dentes.

–Primeiro você vai repetir o que acabou de dizer. –A puxei mais pra perto e desci minha mão por seu quadril.

–"Podemos passar na minha casa agora?" –Ela repetiu soando extremamente igual a última vez, mas não era isso que eu queria ouvir.

–Não não, antes disso. –Ela riu e disse:

–"Certo". –Bufei e ela riu mais alto ainda. –Estou brincando_, bonitão_, não faça esse bico, vamos. –E tocou nossos lábios em um breve beijo. Na verdade eu não chamaria aquilo de beijo, foi apenas um roçar de lábios.

–Vamos. –Eu disse pegando as chaves do carro em cima da mesa e saindo de casa, logo seguido por ela. Fomos o caminho inteiro calados, uma das mãos de Katy se repousava em sua coxa descoberta pelo vestido e a outra se encontrava na minha perna.

–Já decorou meu endereço? –Ela disse rindo baixo.

–Assim posso te fazer algumas visitinhas sempre que eu quiser. –Sorri malicioso e ela logo entendeu o que eu disse.

–Vai entrar? –Perguntou saindo do carro, e como sempre eu estava lá, abrindo a porta pra ela. Assenti envergonhado e a segui até o portão. Katy tocou o interfone e logo um de seus empregados atendeu.

–Oi! Sou eu. –Ela disse e logo os portões se abriram, revelando a imensa mansão de Katy. E a voz feminina que havia atendido o interfone era a governanta, que pelo meu ponto de vista, também parecia muito amiga de Katy. Os empregados nos olharam estranho quando adentramos a casa um ao lado do outro. Obviamente Katy não tinha levado ninguém até lá desde seu divórcio, mas eu não comentaria nada sobre isso, sei o quanto a deixa magoada. Ela adentrou seu quarto e segui seus passos firmemente, prestando atenção em cada detalhe da linda casa.

–Sua casa... É linda, Katy.

–Obrigada. Eu planejei quase tudo sozinha, resolvi mudar tudo depois de –Sua voz tremeu. –você sabe... –Ela riu fraco. _Um riso totalmente falso._

–Muito bem planejada, cada detalhe. –Sorri sincero. –Então, me diz, quantos anos a... –Me enrolei ao tentar lembrar o nome da amiga de Katy.

–Janell? –Ela riu, ainda revirando uma das gavetas do closet e parecendo procurar algo. –Trinta. Janell está fazendo trinta hoje.

–Você curte mesmo gente mais velha, não é?

–Com certeza. –Ela sorriu significativamente pra mim. Oh, saquei. Sou oito anos mais velho que Katy. Ela sorriu ao perceber minha expressão de que havia entendido o que ela queria dizer. –Vou tomar um banho. Me espera aí, é um minuto. –E adentrou o banheiro grande, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

_A noite prometia, mais uma vez. Afinal, que noite com Katheryn não pretendia?_


	6. Tell me what good does it bring, cuz I'm

_John's POV._

Chegamos á casa de Janell por volta das oito da noite e a festa já estava rolando. Janell e Katy pareciam ter muitos amigos em comum, já que todos que passavam por Katy a cumprimentavam e ela me apresentava á quase todos. A festa foi animada e durou até mais ou menos cinco da manhã, mas eu e Katy fomos embora mais ou menos ás três e meia, já que Katy não estava em um estado muito bom.

_Flashback #1: 5h antes do término da festa. _

–Finalmente! –Vi Katy se soltar dos meus braços e praticamente correr, mesmo tropeçando nos próprios saltos, em direção á loira. Ela já não estava muito sóbria, mas eu não havia bebido nem um pingo de álcool, sabia que teria que leva-la pra casa em segurança depois. –John, essa é a Janell. –Ela exclamou trazendo a menina mais pra perto de mim, que continuava sentado no sofá, num canto afastado da barulheira da festa. Levantei-me e Janell estendeu uma de suas mãos, me cumprimentando. Respondi ao gesto sorridente.

–Prazer, Janell. –Eu sei, ri sozinho com o meu pensamento.

–John. –Eu disse ainda balançando nossas mãos, eu tentei soltar mas ela não deixou. Janell usava uma saia preta brilhante e uma blusa branca que não cobria nem a metade de sua barriga. Senti-me estranho pois pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, não me senti atraído por uma mulher bonita, pelo contrário, não conseguia nem por milésimos tirar meus olhos de Katy. Katheryn sussurrou algo impossível de entender no ouvido de Janell e voltou para o meu lado, logo me fazendo abraçar sua cintura e ela repousou os dois braços em meu ombro, fazendo com que seu corpo se encaixasse perfeitamente com o meu. –Parabéns, Janell. –Sorri para a garota e ela sorriu safada ao perceber que minhas mãos desciam um pouco pelo contorno do vestido de Katy, logo se repousando em seu quadril.

–Vocês estão saindo? –Ela perguntou nem um pouco cara de pau, enquanto em uma das mãos segurava um copo de Bloody Mary e apontava para nós dois (Sim, eu e Katheryn.) com a outra. Eu e Katy nos entreolhamos e voltamos a atenção para Janell, que gargalhava sozinha provavelmente da nossa cara de espanto com a sua pergunta.

–Sim. –Katy respondeu sorrindo e Janell devolveu o sorriso, e depois se afastou fazendo um gesto como quem dizia "podem continuar o que estavam fazendo", e quando virei-me pra ela de novo, Janell já havia sumido no meio das pessoas da pista de dança. Katy virou-se de frente pra mim e aproximou nossos rostos.

–Então, quer dizer que estamos saindo? –Provoquei, enquanto esfregava meu nariz em sua bochecha. Katy sorriu e logo se afastou de mim, também provocadora, enquanto andava _rebolando_ até o bar que estava logo do lado de fora da casa, entre várias pessoas, perto da piscina.

**_/Fim do flashback._**

_Flashback #2: 3h antes do término da festa. _

Katy não estava mesmo bem, dançava e rodopiava pela pista de dança enquanto eu apenas a observava de longe, até que ela veio até mim, aproximou seu rosto de minha orelha e deu uma leve mordiscada. Sorri vitorioso mas antes que Katy me beijasse, senti o cheiro de álcool bem perto do meu nariz. Vinha direto de sua boca e se misturava com o aroma de cigarro que a roupa de Katy tinha. Afastei-a um pouco mas continuei segurando seus braços.

–Você está bem? –Perguntei preocupado com a expressão nada sóbria de Katy. Ela apenas assentiu levemente, e parecia fazer movimentos em câmera lenta. Tudo bem, eu não queria acabar com a festa, mas Katy precisava ir pra casa. –O que você acha de ir pra casa? –Perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça. Porque diabos não falava nada? Eu estava _realmente _preocupado com ela. –Katy, por favor, vamos. –Ela então assentiu calmamente e a guiei para fora da casa. –Me espera aqui. –Caminhei até o lado de dentro novamente e me despedi de todos que havia conhecido, comentei com Janell sobre o estado de Katy e ela perguntou se eu precisava de algo, logo disse que não e fui ao encontro de Katheryn novamente. –Vem, vamos. –Puxei-a para dentro do carro que estava estacionado logo em frente. Katy encostou sua cabeça no banco do carro e é como se estivesse cansada. –Katy. –Chamei, mas não tive resposta. –Katy, olha pra mim. –Sacudi um de seus braços e ela me olhou, ainda repousando a cabeça no banco, um olhar cansado. –Não dorme, meu amor. –E então ela assentiu. Acelerei mais ainda e logo já estávamos chegando em casa. Ajudei-a a descer do carro e ela foi cambaleando até a porta de casa. Não levei Katy para sua casa porque eu sabia que ela não seria capaz nem mesmo de abrir o portão, também sei que ela ficaria brava e acharia até que tentei abusar dela no dia seguinte, mas só cuidei dela. –Algo dói? –Perguntei quando ela fez uma careta de dor.

–Minha... Cabeça. –Disse colocando uma das mãos na cabeça.

–Vem comigo, vou te ajudar. –Peguei-a no colo e levei até o banheiro. –Vou te ajudar a tomar um banho e depois te dou um remédio, pode ser? –Assentiu calmamente. Tentei ajuda-la pelo lado de fora do box de vidro do banheiro, mas não tive muito sucesso, logo estava dentro da ducha d'água junto com ela. Apenas deixei a água correr por seu corpo, não toquei nela nem por um minuto, por mais que minha vontade fosse fazer totalmente o contrário. As pernas de Katy vacilaram e ela se inclinou como se fosse cair, mas logo a segurei, sua roupa estava tão molhada quanto a minha. Tirei-a do chuveiro e caminhei até o quarto com ela, enrolando-a com a toalha. –Vou te emprestar uma roupa. –Disse pegando uma blusa e uma boxer –a menor que eu tinha –no armário. –Consegue tirar essa sozinha? –Disse e ela negou com a cabeça, ainda com movimentos em câmera lenta. –Vem cá então. –Puxei-a pra mim e puxei seu vestido pra cima, ela tentou levantar os braços para me ajudar na tentativa de tirá-lo, mas não tivemos sucesso. Logo pensei melhor e soltei as alças dos braços de Katy, deixando que o vestido caísse sobre seus pés. Ajudei-a a se vestir com as _minhas_ roupas, e caminhamos até a cozinha. Catei em algum lugar da casa a caixa de primeiro socorros, onde guardava também os remédios para dores casuais. Peguei o remédio para a dor de cabeça e levei até ela. Eu já estava cansado do silêncio da casa sem a doce voz de Katy, ela sorriu levemente quando peguei um copo d'água e dei para ela, que logo tomou o remédio.

–Posso dormir agora? –Ela perguntou e eu assenti, caminhando até o quarto. Ela se deitou na cama e logo troquei de roupa e me deitei ao seu lado. –Obrigado. –Ela disse docemente enquanto eu escorregava para dentro das cobertas e abraçava sua cintura.

–Por...? –Perguntei, mesmo sorrindo entredentes.

–Tudo. Quero dizer, por hoje, por agora, obrigado por ter cuidado de mim. –Sorri para ela e juntei nossos lábios, num pequeno selinho, mas Katy não deixou que eu me distanciasse de seu rosto, segurando-me perto dela, nossos lábios a centímetros de se tocarem.

–Estou aqui pra isso agora. –Ela sorriu e logo fechou os olhos. –Katy. –Disse e ela levantou o olhar, abrindo os olhos para me olhar. –Eu tô apaixonado por você. –Disse mesmo sabendo que ela não se lembraria disso no dia seguinte. Ela sorriu e fechou novamente os olhos.

–Eu adoro você, Mayer. –Ela disse no sono e sorri pra mim mesmo. Abracei-a mais um pouco e beijei sua testa, logo adormecendo.

**_/Fim do flashback._**

E como esperado, no dia seguinte, Katy não se lembrava de nada.


	7. Time still turns the pages of the book i

**_Katy's POV. _**

Acordei com a forte dor de cabeça que insistia em não me deixar em paz, olhei para os lados mas não vi ninguém, só os lençóis amarfanhados ao meu lado. Esfreguei os olhos e logo me dei conta de que não estava em casa, e não me lembrava de exatamente nada da noite passada. Levantei-me passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando minimamente arrumá-los. Sorri ao perceber onde estava. Aquele era o quarto de John. Podia sentir seu cheiro dominante em meu corpo, era impossível que aquilo fosse apenas porque eu estava vestida com suas roupas, e isso automaticamente explicava os lençóis desarrumados da cama.

–Você acordou! –John exclamou adentrando o quarto e caminhando em direção á cama, que arrumou em poucos minutos. Balancei a cabeça, assentindo.

–O que aconteceu? –Perguntei confusa, realmente não me lembrava de nada.

–Achei mesmo que fosse perguntar isso. –Ele sorriu. –Não se lembra de nada? –Perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

–Hm... Me lembro da festa, me lembro de nós vindo pra casa e... Me lembro de você dizendo que está apaixonado por mim. –Fiz questão de dizer a última frase com uma voz extremamente baixa para que ele não escutasse, mas eu tinha certeza que ele havia escutado.

–O que disse? –Perguntou, mas sem resposta, sorriu sozinho e me encarou. Agora a cama estava totalmente arrumada. –Vem, vamos descer, fiz café pra você. –Envolveu meus ombros com um dos braços e me guiou até a cozinha. –Fique tranquila. –Ele riu enquanto pegava uma garrafa de leite na geladeira. –Eu não abusei de você ontem à noite. –Gargalhei alto.

–E desde quando você precisa me ter bêbada para abusar de mim? –Sorri provocadora.

–Não me provoca, ainda está de manhã. –Ele gargalhou. –Enfim, você bebeu demais ontem à noite, não sabia o que fazer então te trouxe pra cá, te dei um banho e te coloquei pra dormir.

–Estou me sentindo um bebê. –Eu ri.

–Engraçadinha. É sério, você tem que aprender a se controlar quando bebe. –Ele riu.

–Ei! Eu sei me controlar. –Aí sim, John gargalhou alto em um tom totalmente irônico. –Não estou rindo, John, é sério. –Menti, logo depois soltando uma risada abafada. –Aonde está minha bolsa? –Perguntei.

–Hm, acho que no meu quarto, em cima da cômoda.

–Um segundo. –Eu disse enquanto corria em direção às escadas, peguei minha bolsa no quarto de John e logo procurei meu celular. –Droga! –Exclamei pra mim mesma quando não achei o aparelho. Remexi mais um pouco a bolsa e encontrei o iphone branco. De primeira, dei de cara com as mensagens de Tamra.

_"Aonde você está? Não nos falamos hoje, estou preocupada"._

_"Não se esqueça que temos um voo marcado para New York às 08h amanhã."_

_"Katy? Meu Deus, o que há de tão complicado em responder uma SMS?"_

Ri sozinha e respondi Tamra, disse á ela que iria encontra-la mais tarde. Voltei para a cozinha e terminei de tomar café com John.

–Er, John, eu tenho que ir. –Ele fez um biquinho engraçado. Ri.

–Por quê? –Perguntou manhoso.

–Tenho um evento em New York hoje, meu voo é daqui algumas horas e nem ao menos arrumei minha mala.

–Sem problemas. –Ele parou pensativo e virou-se para mim. –Sempre que vai á New York, fica em hotéis, certo? –Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

–Certo. –Respondi e assenti.

–Então vamos acabar com isso! –Ele sorriu enquanto abria uma gaveta do grande armário da cozinha. Franzi o cenho. –Aqui. –Ele me entregou uma chave. Hã? -153° street.

–Er, John, o que é isso? –Perguntei curiosa.

–É a chave. –Franzi o cenho novamente. –Do meu apartamento, em New York. –Ele continuou.

–John, não precisa... –Ele me interrompeu.

–Não venha com esse papo! Tenho certeza que vai se sentir mais confortável lá do que em um quarto de hotel. –Sorri, John tinha razão. Aproximei-me dele e o beijei os lábios, os quais tinham um gosto doce e viciante, que por mais que eu não gostasse de admitir pra mim mesma, não cansava de provar. O beijo começou breve, mas logo John me puxou mais para perto e aprofundou-o. Sempre que o beijava uma sensação um pouco estranha e ridiculamente brega me invadia. Como chamam? "Borboletas no estômago", é, acho que é isso.

–Obrigado. –Sussurrei entre o beijo, interrompendo-o.

–Não me agradeça. –Ele sorriu. –Você fica em NY até quando?

–Quarta. –Sorri, ainda me perguntando o porquê de John querer saber isso.

–Ótimo. –Me deu um selinho e seguiu para o quarto. Coloquei meu vestido e já arrumados, seguimos até o carro. John me levou até em casa. No caminho, conversamos sobre New York e o que cada um fazia quando estávamos lá. Chegamos até a minha casa e ele parou o carro, olhou pra mim e sorriu.

–Obrigada por me trazer aqui. –Seu sorriso se alargou e ele desceu do carro, abrindo a porta do carona para mim.

–De nada. –E roubou um selinho de meus lábios. –Vou sentir sua falta. –Disse carinhoso.

–Eu também. –Sorri envergonhada e olhei para os meus próprios pés. Aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade. –Tchau. –Eu disse e lhe roubei mais um selinho.  
Caminhei para dentro de casa em passos firmes e calmos, não toquei o interfone dessa vez já que se tratava de um domingo á tarde, nenhum dos meus empregados estava em casa, nem a governanta. Entrei em casa e parti direto para o meu quarto. Arrumei minha mala com tudo que precisava para passar dois dias e meio em New York. Liguei para Tamra.

–Alô? –Disse.

–Oi, Katy! –Ela respondeu. –Está pronta? Estamos saindo daqui para te buscar.

–Estou, hm, ok. –Disse um pouco desanimada. –Tam, você me faz um favor?

–O quê? –Perguntou.

–Cancele o meu check-in no hotel, não vou ficar lá. –Não estava nem perto de Tamra mas sabia que nesse segundo ela estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, a conheço muito bem.

–Como? Você é louca? E onde você pretende ficar?

–Te conto quando vocês chegarem aqui. –E desliguei o telefone, meio que grosseiramente, "na cara" de Tamra.  
Meia hora se passou e então ouvi buzinas vindas dos fundos da minha casa, claro, eles sempre paravam o carro nos fundos para que não fossemos pegos de surpresa por nenhum paparazzi escondido. Tamra, como esperado, estava acompanhada de Bradford e Todd, juntamente ao motorista da vã. Peguei minha mala e caminhei até a porta dos fundos, que era feita totalmente de vidro e dava para outra rua, onde só o que separava minha casa do meio-fio eram os enormes portões marrons. Atravessei o portão e encontrei Tamra me esperando do lado de fora do carro, ela pegou minha mala e colocou no banco desocupado da vã, então entrou e eu a segui.

–Então, aonde você vai ficar? –Ela disse me fitando. Eu tinha intimidade suficiente para entrar nos lugares sem nem cumprimentar Todd e Bradford, mas dessa vez não foi questão de intimidade, os dois pareciam duas pedras no sono, um encostando a cabeça no ombro do outro, mas que cena lindíssima! Merecia uma foto. Tamra me cutucou me tirando dos pensamentos sobre a cena ridícula à minha frente. –Huh? –Ela resmungou.

–Ah! _NoapartamentodoJohn._ –Sim, eu disse exatamente assim, correndo e atropelando palavras. Tamra me olhou confusa.

–Como? –Ela franziu o cenho.

–No... _apartamentodoJohn_. –Repeti com a mesma velocidade, mas um pouco mais baixo, fitando minhas próprias mãos.

–Katy, pare de palhaçada! Fale devagar. –Ela disse brava. Suspirei e falei:

–Ok, eu vou ficar no... Apartamento do John! –Exclamei um pouco alto demais. Ela arregalou os olhos mas logo sua expressão se acalmou. –É, isso que você ouviu.

–Então você e ele se acertaram mesmo?

–Parece que sim, não é? Não sei... Sempre que estou com ele é diferente. Eu me sinto bem, eu estou bem. Quero que continue assim. Semana que vem minha mãe vem me ver, você acha que devo contar à ela? Assim, de cara?

–De cara? Fala sério, vocês se "esperam" –Ela fez o gesto de aspas com a mão. –Desde 2009. Você deve sim contar á ela, afinal, ela é sua mãe, de um jeito ou de outro saberia, até porque os boatos já estão correndo por aí.

–Eu não vou falar sobre ele em frente ás câmeras, eu... Eu não quero estragar tudo.

–Não fale então! Isso não é da conta de ninguém, Katy, apenas de vocês. Saiba que se você está feliz, apoio totalmente esse caso, namoro, sei lá, como você preferir chamar. –Ela passou a mão por cima da minha fazendo um carinho de consolo. Tamra sempre me deu bons conselhos, eu sempre adorei conversar com ela.

–Obrigada, Tam. –Olhei para o lado e percebi que Brad e Todd ainda dormiam, resolvi tirar uma foto só para poder chantageá-los depois. Ri do meu pensamento e Tamra gargalhou alto ao perceber que eu iria mesmo tirar a foto dos dois.

_E a viajem apenas começou._


	8. It's all coming back to me

**John's POV.**

Já era segunda-feira de manhã, estava terminando de arrumar minha mala. Sim, minha mala, eu iria fazer uma surpresa para Katheryn em New York, por isso fiz questão de que ela aceitasse ficar em meu apartamento, pelo menos saberia aonde encontrá-la. Troquei algumas SMS's com ela desde que Katy viajou, e ela me contou que o evento fora ontem á noite, e também que ela estava cansada e exausta, mas teria outro compromisso hoje por volta das duas horas. Perfeito, eu esperaria por ela no apartamento. Sinceramente não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu poderia ter namorado seis mulheres desde 2000, mas nunca havia saído do meu conforto de casa para agradar uma mulher que estava á centenas de quilômetros de mim. Uma sensação estranha me invadia sempre que eu estava com ela, é como todos os buracos deixados por cada uma de minhas ex-namoradas fosse completamente preenchido, **apenas** por ela. Interrompi meus pensamentos ao olhar o relógio, vi que faltara apenas meia hora até a partida do meu voo para New York, apenas algumas horas para ver Katy, só algumas horas. Peguei minhas malas no quarto e levei diretamente para o andar de baixo, levando-as logo para o carro. Fechei a mala, já com todas as bolsas lá. Entrei no carro e dei partida, e por mais que tentasse pretas atenção na estrada e desviar meus pensamentos para algo que não fosse Katy, eu não conseguia. _Apenas algumas horas para vê-la._

**Katy's POV.**

Depois de uma longa noite cheia de flashes, fotógrafos, cumprimentos e gente chata, voltei ao apartamento de John. Tudo era muito arrumado, mas parecia não receber ninguém á tempos. Mesmo assim, era bem confortável e muito bonito. Haviam fotos de John e sua família por toda o apartamento, o que me fazia sentir um pouco mais a presença dele ali. Confesso que não gosto nem um pouco de admitir, mas depois de poucos dias apenas, eu já sentia a falta dele. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse realmente gostar de alguém depois de todo esse tempo com a mesma pessoa. Era evidente que eu ainda amava Russell, e não escondia isso de ninguém, muito menos de John. Mas ele parecia estar disposto a me fazer mudar de ideia. Suspirei para mim mesma e entrei no quarto, observando a cama mais uma vez. Como eu queria que ele estivesse ali, como eu queria deitar abraçada com ele como nas últimas duas noites, **_como eu queria. _**A cama era grande e com certeza eu me sentiria sozinha ali. Suspirei novamente, sozinha, nem Tamra havia aceitado ficar no apartamento comigo, ela achou que me sentiria mais confortável sozinha. Passei meu vestido pelos ombros e o levantei, tirando-o. Também tirei meus sapatos, que estavam causando até bolhas. Deitei-me na cama totalmente confortável apenas de calcinha e sutiã, puxando os lençóis de seda para mim. Virei-me para o lado e ali estava. Dei de cara com uma foto de John na mesa de cabeceira, segurei o porta-retrato ente meus dedos e encarei-o. John estava acompanhado de Jennifer, sim, Jennifer, sua ex-namorada, sua mãe e seu pai. Aquilo não me incomodou nem um pouco, e eu não estou sendo irônica. Sabia que John estava sozinho há quase três anos e que havia me escolhido para preenche-lo novamente, com isso, sorri pra mim e coloquei o porta-retrato no lugar, ainda observando-o. Eu não ligava para o fato das mãos de John estarem repousadas na cintura de Jennifer, mas sua expressão e a de sua família me encantava. Eu não conhecia nenhum deles pessoalmente ainda, mas me pareciam totalmente admiráveis. Sorri de canto e logo fechei os olhos, adormecendo.

**John's POV.**

"-Então você me ama? –A segurei pelos braços e segurei sua cintura, o mais forte que pude. Rocei meu nariz em minha bochecha e sorri levemente.

–Com toda a certeza. –Ela respondeu com um sorriso largo no rosto."

Depois de cinco horas e meia de voo, o avião pousou, me fazendo despertar um pouco assustado de meu sonho com Katy. Mas... O que acontecera comigo? Sonhando com Katy? Porque estaria eu sonhando com ela? Aquilo me soou estranho, e só despertei dos pensamentos sobre o sonho quando as aeromoças avisaram que podíamos soltar os cintos. Soltei-me e puxei uma mochila que estava no porta-malas logo acima de mim, eu não estava sentado do lado da janela então isso facilitava minha movimentação na saída do avião. _"Só mais alguns minutos"_ eu pensava.

**Katy's POV.**

Acordei com um barulho estranho vindo da porta da sala, levantei-me assustada e antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, procurei o roupão que havia deixado perto da cama. Me enrolei na peça e andei devagar, assustada, até a sala. Olhei em volta e não vi absolutamente nada, tudo normal.

–Procurando por mim? –Escutei a voz masculina dizer atrás de mim e virei-me, dando de cara com John. Era ótimo vê-lo ali, mas nas circunstâncias em que estávamos, a situação não poderia me assustar mais.

–O que... –Parei por um segundo, respirando e pousando a mão no peito, mostrando meu breve susto. –O que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntei ainda assustada.

–Ei, calma. Eu só vim te ver, quis fazer uma surpresa. –Ele disse tocando meus braços.

–Você me assustou, John! –Exclamei.

–Me desculpe por isso. –Ele disse e se aproximou de mim, tocando meus lábios de leve com os seus, e com a boca pressionada contra a minha, passou a língua pelo contorno de meus lábios, pedindo passagem, logo cedi e logo estávamos nos beijando mais urgentemente.

–Eu... Eu ainda não entendi o por quê de você vir até aqui. –Disse entre o beijo, quebrando-o.

–Los Angeles é um saco sem você. –Ele sorriu e logo se voltou para a cozinha, logo atrás dele, que era separada da sala apenas por um balcão vermelho. –Está com fome? Porque eu passei cinco horas dentro daquele avião e não estou aguentando de fome.

–Sim. –Sorri para ele, que devolveu o sorriso.

–Vamos ao ABC Kitchen! É um restaurante á algumas quadras daqui que tem um frango delicioso. E então, o que acha?

–Adoro frango.

–Fechado então. –Sorriu. –Vá se trocar. –Devolvi o sorriso e voltei para o quarto, me trocando rapidamente e indo para a sala novamente.

E lá estávamos, um simples almoço com mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa e certos carinhos dos quais eu havia sentido muita falta.  
_  
1 MÊS DEPOIS._

–Katy, você consegue, uma vez na vida, se arrumar rápido? –John perguntou impaciente, enquanto me esperava na porta de casa. De volta á Los Angeles, John vivia mais em minha casa do que em sua própria. Isso não me incomodava nem um pouco, afinal, depois de quase dois meses, finalmente resolvemos que nosso "caso" realmente era um namoro, e então muita coisa mudou.

–Droga, John, eu já vou! –Terminei de passar a maquiagem em meu rosto e saí do banheiro, caminhando em direção á ele, ambos estávamos de chapéu e eu podia dizer que tinha um pouco de raiva por John sempre gostar de me ver de chapéu, sempre sorrir largamente quando me vê com um desses, e ainda mais quando resolvo usar um de sua coleção. Ele sorriu assim que me aproximei dele. Adorava aquele sorriso. Sorri junto e ele entrelaçou suas mãos nas minhas, e caminhamos até o carro, onde Shannon, Tamra, Markus, Janell, Max, Kirsten e Ford nos aguardavam. Here we go. Skeet havia nos convidado para assistir ao Fuck Yeah Festival, o qual ele tocaria junto á uma das bandas, e eu nunca recusaria ver um de meus amigos tocando. Entramos no carro e todos nos olharam. Acenei para eles e me ajeitei no banco, John se sentou ao meu lado e continuou com sua mão entrelaçada á minha.

Chegamos ao festival, que estava lotado e descemos do carro. Ao olhar a enorme placa que mostrava todas as atrações da noite, percebi que Florence + The Machine estava entre elas. Ótimo, John já estava sem paciência hoje, eu não podia, de jeito nenhum, encontrar Robert ali. Não mesmo, essa possibilidade não podia nem ao menos se passar pela minha cabeça. Respirei fundo e logo todos já haviam descido do carro.

–O casal do ano vai beber algo ou vão direto assistir ao show? –Shannon perguntou debochada, olhando para mim e para John. Aquilo não fora um deboche ruim, por incrível que pareça, Shannon e John começaram a se entender depois que resolvemos assumir o namoro. Quero dizer, assumir para os amigos e família, pois nenhum dos dois havia falado publicamente sobre isso ainda. Olhei para John pensativa, queria que ele respondesse por nós dois.

–Hm, vamos direto assistir ao show, Shan.

–Ótimo, mas eu preciso de uma bebida!

–Nos encontramos daqui a pouco. –E Shannon sumiu no meio da multidão e com ela, todos se foram. O show já havia começado e agora debutavam no palco um de meus grupos preferidos, M83. John parecia também gostar da banda, pois ás vezes cantava as músicas baixinho, perto de meu ouvido. Caminhamos até mais a frente, onde pudéssemos pelo menos ver o palco no meio de tantas pessoas. Ao chegar aonde queríamos, John entrelaçou suas mãos em minha cintura e segurou-me firme, até que senti um braço me segurar. E não era John.

–Katy! –Robert gritou para que eu o escutasse. _Droga! Droga! Droga!_

–Rob! –Disse. John me soltou de seus braços e passou a mão pelos cabelos, já impaciente. Robert se inclinou para me dar um beijo na bochecha e eu não desviava meu olhar de canto de John, que estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

–E aí, cara? –Rob disse á John, estendendo a mão para que ele segurasse, mas John o ignorou e apenas deu um sorriso cínico. Que droga! Ele não sabe nem disfarçar os ciúmes; Robert encolheu a mão envergonhado e sussurrou "desculpa" em meu ouvido, logo me dando outro beijo na bochecha e se afastando.

–Que merda, John! –Eu disse raivosa.

–O que foi? Não sou eu que estou dando beijinho em ex-namorados. –Ele disse cínico.

–Ele nunca foi meu namorado, John. –Disse tentando acalmar minha respiração e controlar a raiva que me deixou levar.

–E daí? Você já saiu com ele, Katy! Não venha com isso.

–O que você tem com ele? –Ok, eu sabia que John não gostava de Rob, mas aquilo era ridículo.

–Eu só não gosto desse cara. –Ele disse entredentes.

–O nome dele é Robert.

–Não quero saber o caralho do nome dele! –Ele gritou e então eu me calei, encolhi-me em um canto da grade que estava ao nosso lado e voltei minha atenção para o palco. Confesso que fiquei um pouco assustada com a ação de John, ele nunca havia levantado o tom de voz para se referir a mim. –Ei. –Ele se aproximou de mim e tocou meus braços, logo fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. –Podemos ir pra casa? Eu... –Respirou de novo. –Eu só quero conversar, você sabe que odeio brigar com você. –Ele disse com a voz calma e trêmula. Deixei-me levar por ele e logo estávamos voltando pra casa, sem nem ao menos avisar Shannon e os outros. _Eu ouviria muitas reclamações no dia seguinte._

**John's POV. **

–Me desculpe. Eu sou um babaca. –Eu disse, cabisbaixo.

–Você não é um babaca, só está com ciúmes.

–Sou um babaca com ciúmes.

–Você tem que confiar em mim.

–E eu não confio?

–Não. Olha tudo o que você fez, só por eu ter cumprimentado Rob, que é meu amigo muito antes de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido entre nós.

–Mas... –Ela me interrompeu.

–Você não é um babaca, mas é um idiota por achar que eu faria algo. Eu estou com você, John, com você! Será que você é o único que não percebe isso? Agora sou sua e ninguém pode mudar isso, apenas um de nós dois. –Disse, deixando as palavras "Agora sou sua" ecoando em minha cabeça. –E parece que é isso que você quer. –Sussurrou.

–Não, Katy! Não pense besteira. Eu... Eu amo você. –Disse breve, e mesmo sabendo que o sentimento era recíproco, Katy não responderia aquilo, então não esperei nenhum tipo de reação além do choque que ela teria a ouvir tais palavras. –E pode parecer que tudo que faço é porque sou um completo idiota, mas não é bem assim, eu faço isso tudo porque eu estou apaixonado por você, e eu não consigo esconder isso. É claro que eu teria ciúmes de um cara que agarrou você no meio de um festival, passou a mão em você.

–Eu estava bêbada, John.

–Eu já tive chances de fazer o que quisesse com você enquanto você estava bêbada, já tive você bêbada na minha cama e não encostei um dedo em você. Entenda a diferença, Katy.

–Eu nunca disse que não entendia. –Ela rebateu.

–Então, me desculpa por hoje? –E então ela se inclinou, beijando meus lábios de leve. Levei aquilo como um _"sim"._ Nos deitamos e ficamos abraçados por meia hora, apenas olhando um para o outro.

–John. –Ela disse num sussurro, bem perto do meu ouvido, que me fez arrepiar. Murmurei em resposta enquanto minha cabeça estava afundada em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro viciante. _–Você acha que isso vai durar?_ –Perguntou. Me afastei um pouco de seu pescoço e olhei diretamente em seus olhos.  
**  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
**(Haviam noites em que o vento estava tão frio)**  
That my body froze in bed  
**(Que meu corpo congelava na cama)**  
If i just listened to it  
**(Se eu apenas o escutasse)**  
Right outside the window  
**(Do lado de fora da janela)****

Sorri e logo me peguei pensando antes de responde-la, não queria a magoar, não queria a enganar, mas era com ela que eu queria ficar, era com ela. Tudo era sobre ela.

**But when you touch me like this**  
(Mas quando você me toca desse jeito)  
**And you hold me like that**  
(E me abraça desse jeito)  
**I just have to admit**  
(Apenas tenho que admitir)  
**That it's all coming back to me  
**(Está tudo voltando para mim)

Aproximei-a de meu rosto só para que pudesse sussurrar nitidamente em seu ouvido:  
–Pode durar o quanto nós quisermos. –Sussurrei. –Então, se depender de mim, você é minha para sempre. –Ela sorriu e selou nossos lábios novamente. E sempre que estávamos assim, era como se nenhuma outra pessoa existisse. A terra parava de rodar apenas para que continuássemos juntos. Éramos apenas eu e ela. _Apenas nós._


	9. Your body is a wonderland

Acordei assustada pelo pesadelo que me perturbara a noite inteira, eu não me lembrava de nenhum pedaço, nenhum segundo dele, apenas o que John apareceu. Virei-me par ao outro lado na cama, e ele estava dormindo com a cara no travesseiro. Suas costas subiam e desciam de acordo com a sua respiração, que estava tranquila. Mexi-me um pouco na cama e levantei-me, colocando rápido a blusa de John e saindo do quarto sem acordá-lo.

**John's POV.**

Despertei do sono tranquilo com o barulho da porta se fechando. Abri os olhos e logo me virei para o lado, procurando por Katy. Ela não estava lá. Levantei me perguntando o por quê de ter saído da cama tão cedo em pleno sábado. Corri para a cozinha, onde um cheiro de bacon e ovos me hipnotizava. Katy cantarolava de costas para mim, mexendo em uma das panelas, apenas de calcinha e com a minha blusa.

**Kiss me**  
(Beije-me)  
**Out of the bearded barley**  
(For a da cevada)  
**Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
**(Todas as noites junto á grama verde)  
**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
**(Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório)  
**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**  
(Você usa aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido)

Ela cantarolava baixo com os fones de ouvido enrolados no ipod e um dos lados do mesmo, levado até seus ouvidos. Fui me aproximando devagar dela, para que não notasse minha presença, mas isso foi quase impossível pelo barulho que meus chinelos sempre faziam no ladrilho do chão da cozinha.

**Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
**(Oh, beije-me, sob o crepúsculo leitoso)  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
**(Leve-me para for a, no chão enluarado)  
**Lift your open hand**  
(Levante sua mão aberta)  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
**(Bata na fita e faça os vagalumes dançarem)  
**Silver moon's sparkling  
**(A lua prateada está cintilante)  
**So kiss me**.  
(Então beije-me)

Segurei sua cintura delicadamente e ela sentiu minha presença, cantarolou o último verso da música e eu sorri, encostando meus lábios em seu pescoço e chupando a região, deixando a mesma com uma grande marca vermelha.

–Bom dia. –Ela disse sorrindo enquanto terminava de fazer os ovos com bacon.

–Bom dia, amor. –Respondi carinhoso. Katy já parecia confortável e acostumada com minhas carícias e carinhos com ela, incluindo apelidos e chupões de bom dia.

–Dormiu bem? –Ela perguntou tirando a panela do fogão e a deixando de lado, em cima da pia da cozinha.

–Maravilhosamente bem. –Continuei meus beijos por seu pescoço enquanto ela abafava gemidos entre dentes e frases que nunca dizia como "dormiu bem?".

–John, ainda está de manhã. –Ela disse quando, de propósito, rocei meu membro em seu quadril, indicando minha situação e mostrando exatamente para Katy o que eu queria. Ela largou a panela que estava terminando de lavar, secou as mãos e virou-se de frente para mim, dando-me um beijo estalado nos lábios.

–Aonde estão todos os empregados? –Perguntei.

–Dispensei todos. –Ela sorriu maliciosa. –Estamos sozinhos. –Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e logo fiz a curva de seu corpo com a mão, chegando ao quadril de Katy, onde segurei com força, apertei, apalpei. Ela sorriu ainda maliciosa e começou a me beijar. Apertei mais ainda suas coxas, empresando meu corpo no dela.

**We got the afternoon**  
(Nós temos a tarde)  
**You got this room for two  
**(Nós temos esse quarto para dois)  
**One thing I've left to do  
**(Se tenho uma coisa a fazer)  
**Discover me  
**(É me descobrir)  
**Discovering you**  
(Descobrindo você).

–Acha que a mesa da cozinha aguenta você? –Sussurrei em seu ouvido e lhe mordi o lóbulo.

–Está me chamando de gorda? –Ela riu sarcástica, nem nessas situações Katy perdia seu famoso senso de humor. –Isso vamos ter que descobrir. –Ela voltou a sussurrar provocadora. Sorri e a segurei pelas coxas, levantando-a e levando-a até a mesa. Sentei Katy na mesa e juntei nossos corpos num beijo intenso e caloroso. Desci minhas mãos até sua cintura e acariciei-a, esbarrando meus dedos pela barra de sua calcinha, é claro, de propósito. Logo me livrei da peça e a joguei em qualquer canto do chão da cozinha.

**One mile to every inch of**  
(Uma milha para cada polegada)  
**Your skin like porcelain**  
(Sua pele é como porcelana)  
**One pair of candy lips and**  
(Seus lábios doces)  
**Your bubblegum tongue**  
(E sua língua de chiclete)

Desci meus dedos até a intimidade de Katy, que gemeu alto ao sentir onde eu estava a tocando. Acariciei a região e ela gemeu mais alto, então comecei a fazer movimentos circulares em seu clitóris. Vi Katy gemer alto a cada vez que eu aumentava o ritmo, e cravas suas unhas, agora, em minha nuca. Então eu a penetrei com um dos dedos, fazendo movimentos rápidos e urgentes. Senti meus dedos ficarem molhados então tirei-os de dentro dela, que gemeu de desaprovação.

**And if you want love**  
(E se você quer amor)  
**We'll make it**  
(Nós faremos)  
**Swim in a deep sea**  
(Nadar num enorme oceano)  
**Of blankets**  
(De cobertores)  
**Take all your big plans**  
(Pegue todos os seus grandes planos)  
**And break 'em**  
(E desfaça-os)  
**This is bound to be awhile**  
(Isso vai demorar um tempo)

–Anda logo com isso, Mayer. –Ela disse ofegante. Tirei minha própria boxer, revelando minha ereção, que fez Katy sorrir largamente. Ela desceu suas mãos por todo o meu corpo e encontrou meu membro. Segurou-o entre os dedos e acariciou levemente, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés á cabeça. Quando me peguei fora do controle, imediatamente mandei que ela parasse.

–Katy... Para. –Eu disse. Não queria que aquilo acabasse tão rápido.

–O que foi? –Perguntou.

–Só... Vamos com mais calma hoje, ok? –Menti.

–Anda, John.

–Pede.

–O que?

–Pede. Implora por mim.

**Your body is a wonderland**  
(Seu corpo é um país das maravilhas)  
**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
**(Seu corpo é maravilhoso [Eu usarei minhas mãos])  
**Your body is a wonderland  
**(Seu corpo é um país das maravilhas).

–Eu preciso de você seu imbecil, anda logo com isso! –Ela exclamou nervosa então puxei seu quadril contra o meu, ela sobre a mesa, e eu, com a vantagem de ter muitos centímetros a mais que ela, em pé. Penetrei-a de uma vez e sem dó, com tanta força que ela quase gritou, ao invés de gemer. Ela envolveu minha nuca com mais força, cravando suas unhas na região e aquilo não era ruim, por mais que machucasse um pouco e me deixasse com marcas depois.

–Você ainda vai me matar, garota. –Eu disse em seu ouvido e ela se arqueou, pedindo mais contato entre nossos corpos.

–Ma...Mais. –Ela disse entre gemidos.

–Mais? –Afastei meu rosto do dela e a encarei, olhando nos olhos dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. Meu sorriso malicioso agora brincava em meus lábios, então retirei meu membro de Katy, provocando-a. Ela fez uma cara de indignada, mas logo voltei aos meus movimentos, penetrando-a repentinamente, novamente sem dó e mais forte ainda. Ela gritou.

–Joh...Jo...John, ahhh. –Ela gemeu alto e senti tudo ficar um pouco mais apertado e molhado, se é que me entendem. Katy havia gozado, então me soltei e gozei junto com ela, que cravou suas unhas forte em minha nuca e desceu suas mãos pelas minhas costas, arranhando-as. Ela deu um último gemido, seguido de um gemido rouco meu. Colei nossos lábios e saí de dentro dela, ainda beijando-a segurando seu rosto. Olhamos em volta e vimos então o estrago que fizemos na mesa, tudo estava jogado no chão, mas por sorte nada de vidro se quebrou.

–Pelo menos não quebramos a mesa. –Ela disse e eu ri, me vestido e pegando sua calcinha no chão, devolvendo-a para Katy. Nos vestimos e logo voltamos a nos beijar. Sentir a proximidade de Katheryn era uma sensação viciante, eu gostava de tocá-la, gostava de saber pelo menos por um momento, que ela era minha.

**Katy's POV.**

Por mais que minha relação com John já estivesse prestes a completar dois meses, eu não aceitava e odiava o fato de ter me entregado tão fácil para ele. Mas sempre que estávamos juntos, isso quer dizer, sempre, eu esquecia o fato de odiar isso e me entregava ainda mais, parecia não me reconhecer. _Eu estava mesmo apaixonada por John._

–Não vai comer? –Perguntei preocupada quando vi que John não estava mais na cozinha.

–Perdi a fome. –Ele surgiu de repente. –Katy, precisamos conversar. –Franzi o cenho. –Eu quero que você vá para Montana comigo.

–O que? John, você... –Suspirei e ele me interrompeu.

–Amanhã é aniversário do Carl, e eu não quero ficar longe de você.

–John, eu não conheço a sua família e isso é um grande passo. Você tem certeza?

–Claro que eu tenho. Eles ainda não te conhecem, mas todos sabem quem você é. –Sorri de canto.

–Ok. Ok, eu vou! –Eu disse e ele me abraçou, segurando-me em seus braços por alguns minutos.

–Já comprei nossas passagens.

–Como você sabia que eu toparia ir?

–Simples, se você não topasse, eu também não iria. –Sorriu e me abraçou novamente. Então era isso... _Eu iria conhecer os pais de John Mayer._


	10. You've promised me a good time in your t

**John's POV. **

Katy cochilava ao meu lado, com a cabeça recostada em meu ombro, enquanto eu discava o número de minha mãe no celular, eu contaria agora para ela que estava levando Katy comigo. Não, eu ainda não havia avisado, mas do jeito que Katy falava que conhecer minha família seria realmente um grande passo para nós, resolvi ajeitar as coisas e fazer tudo certo. Eu tentava fazer tudo certo sempre quando se tratava de Katy. Já estávamos no carro, a caminho da minha casa, depois de cinco horas de voo até Montana.

–Mãe? –Eu disse.

–Oi, meu filho. –Ela pareceu tão animada de conversar comigo que aquilo me assustava.

–Mãe, está tudo bem com a senhora? –Perguntei.

–Tudo ótimo, querido, quando você vem me visitar? Ouvi dizer que está em Montana.

–É, acabei de chegar, estou indo para casa. Hm, que tal amanhã?

–Ótimo! Farei um almoço e vou chamar os rapazes também, convide Maggie e Chad, você precisa aprender com esses dois, Chad era igualzinho á você e agora está casado! Quem diria, huh? –Me ofendi com tais palavras e não deixei ela continuar.

–Mãe, eu vou levar uma pessoa comigo.

–Uma pessoa, John? Outra garota?

–Não é "outra", mamãe, é A garota. –Enfatizei o "A" para que ela entendesse o que eu queria dizer. –Ela é especial, não é como nenhuma das outras que você e o papai já conheceram, sei que vai gostar dela, então, por favor, trate-a bem.

–Certo. –Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar, fiquei ouvindo sua respiração que batia no telefone. –Acha mesmo que vou gostar dela? E John, você está mesmo gostando dessa menina? Nunca te vi falando assim de ninguém.

–Estou mãe, e ela está agora dormindo encostada em mim e estou falando baixo para não acorda-la, pegamos um voo para o aeroporto mais próximo da cidade e agora estamos indo para casa de taxi, meu carro está em casa e amanhã vou leva-la aí.

–Ok, eu vou preparar o melhor almoço possível. Devo me arrumar também? –Ela disse debochada.

–Mãe, para. –Rebati.

–Estou brincando, John. Ok, agora é sério, se você acha que essa garota é a mulher certa pra você, vou te ajudar de todos os jeitos possíveis. –Sorri para mim mesmo.

–Obrigado, mãe. Até amanhã.

–Até. –Ela respondeu, e assim desliguei o telefone. Katy se mexeu um pouco ao meu lado, o que me fez perceber que ela estava acordada. Não me importava de Katy ter escutado nada da minha conversa com minha mãe, afinal tudo que dissera a ela, Katy já sabia. Passei meus braços sobre seu ombro e a abracei, fazendo com que ela enterrasse sua cabeça em meu peito.

–Tudo bem? –Perguntei olhando para ela.

–Sim. –Ela respondeu breve, medindo palavras.

–Já estamos chegando.

–Certo. –Ela disse aconchegada em meus braços. –Espera! –Ela exclamou enquanto apontava para algo do lado de fora do carro, do outro lado da janela. –Está nevando! –Ela disse, e imediatamente fez uma carinha de criança quando ganha doce. –Eu adoro neve!

–Aqui em Montana é normal no inverno, amor. Também gosto muito de neve, me lembra minha infância, me lembra Chad!

–Vocês se conhecem desde pequenos?

–Sim, Chad era meu vizinho e estudávamos juntos. No ensino médio ele conheceu Maggie e virou produtor de som, ele me ajudou muito e eu segui em frente, mas nunca perdi o costume de vir visita-lo sempre que possível.

–Vocês parecem mesmo muito amigos. –Ela sorriu. –Estou sentindo falta da Shan.

–Voltamos para Los Angeles semana que vem, pode sair com ela.

–Tenho um show no Canadá semana que vem, John, você vai para Los Angeles, eu não.

–Você vai sábado para Los Angeles, ligue pra ela, façam uma noite das garotas e eu prometo não atrapalhar.

–Certo, vou ligar para ela amanhã.

–Vamos almoçar fora amanhã.

–Hm. –Ela fez cara de interessada. –E aonde vamos, hein?

–Na casa da minha mãe.

–Ai, John, eu estou tão insegura com isso de conhecer seus pais. –Ela desabafou. –A minha vida inteira, só conheci os pais de três caras.

–E eu serei o quarto. –Fiz uma pausa antes de dizer o que realmente queria dizer. –E se Deus, e você quiserem, o último. –Ela me encarou, olhando nos meus olhos, nenhum sinal de sorriso em sua expressão. –Veja, chegamos! –Disse quando o motorista parou o carro em frente á mansão, quase toda feita de vidro e coberta pela neve. Saímos do carro e eu mandei-a esperar na sacada coberta, enquanto pegava nossas malas. Paguei ao taxista e levei as malas até a sacada.

–John, essa casa é linda. –Ela sorriu e me deu um selinho.

–Vem, vamos entrar, está frio. –Eu disse e a puxei para dentro com uma mão, enquanto a outra carregava nossas malas. Deixei as malas paradas perto da porta e olhei para Katy, que observava todos os detalhes da casa. –Quer tomar um banho? Porque eu preciso de um, de preferência bem quente. –Ela sorriu maliciosa e andou comigo até o banheiro. E realmente, aquele banho foi _bem_ quente.

–

Acordei com o meu despertador, que também pareceu despertar Katheryn, que dormia tranquila, antes do despertador tocar, é claro.

–Bom dia. –Ela disse.

–Dia? Você sabe que horas são?

–Onze e meia, ainda está de manhã.

–Mas estamos atrasados, nós, diferente de vocês da Califórnia, não almoçamos ás três da tarde.

–Como você é idiota. –Ela riu e logo percebeu a minha cara de decepção. –No bom sentido, bobo! –E inclinou-se para me beijar. –Se estamos atrasados, é melhor levantarmos, não? –Perguntou sugestiva.

–Sim, vamos. –Me levantei e cada um foi para um canto, reaparecendo frente-a-frente um para o outro quinze minutos depois, arrumados. Katy usava um vestido florido e o cabelo preso para o lado. Eu estava de calça, tênis e minhas básicas blusas brancas.

–Vamos? –Perguntei.

–Vamos. –Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e saímos de casa de mãos dadas. Meu carro não era usado há muito tempo, mas estava conservado na garagem, longe de neve e danos que poderiam ser causados se ele ficasse estacionado do lado de fora. Abri a porta para que ela entrasse e caminhei até o lado do motorista. E dirigi em silêncio até um certo ponto, quando Katy quebrou o silêncio.

–Como se chama a sua mãe? –Ela estava inquieta, e se virou para mim, afagando as próprias mãos. Segurei suas mãos com a mão que não estava no volante e ela parou.

–Margaret. E meu pai é Richard. –Ela sorriu. –Chegamos. –Parei em frente á casa simpática de meus pais e olhei para ela. –Preparada? –Ela assentiu. Saí do carro e abri a porta para ela, que desceu insegura e com o medo estampado nos olhos. –Ei, não fique nervosa. –Sorri para ela e lhe beijei os lábios.

–Olha quem chegou, querido! –Minha mãe exclamou abrindo a porta de casa. –John, meu filho, quanto tempo. –Ela sorriu e me abraçou, balançando-me para um lado e para o outro. –Hm, essa deve ser a Katy! –Ela riu e olhou para Katy, que agora entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e os apertou forte.  
–Sim, sou eu. –Ela estava parecendo uma adolescente com medo de conhecer meus pais.

–John fala muito bem de você, querida. Bem-vinda á família. –Elas se cumprimentaram com um abraço. Meu pai atravessou a porta de casa e foi ao nosso encontro.

–John! –Ele disse e me deu um abraço. –Quanto tempo. Essa é a menina que disse? –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava.

–Ela mesma, o nome dela é Katy. –Sussurrei de volta e ele andou até Katy.

–Querida, então, você é a Katy? –Ela assentiu sorrindo. –Sou Richard, muito prazer. John fala muito de você, huh? Nunca o vi falar assim de ninguém. –As bochechas de Katy coraram na hora.

–Que bom que fala de mim. –Ela sorriu divertida para mim e meus pais riram quando viram que eu não parava de olha-la.

–Vem, vamos entrar queridos, o almoço já está pronto. –Entramos em casa sendo guiados pela minha mãe. –Carl ainda está dormindo, vou subir e acordá-lo, vocês podem se sentar já, ou podem ir colocando seus pratos. –Ela nos mostrou a mesa e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Em menos de quinze minutos, Carl estava descendo as escadas.

–John! –Carl disse quando me viu. –E aí, cara! –Veio na minha direção e me abraçou.

–Quanto tempo, Carl. Parabéns cara! Vem cá, vou te apresentar a Katy. –Ele sorriu e caminhamos até ela, que conversava com a minha mãe na cozinha. –Carl, essa é Katy, minha namorada. –Ela corou novamente e ele a cumprimentou.

–Carl, muito prazer. –E por incrível que pareça, todos a trataram muito bem e ninguém, em momento nenhum, mencionou o nome "Perry". Eu sabia que uma das coisas que Katy mais odiava nesse mundo era ser tratada diferente quando estava com amigos e familiares só porque ela é a "Katy Perry".

Passamos cerca de três horas conversando, almoçamos e Katy até ensinou meu pai a jogar xadrez, coisa que ele sempre quis aprender, mas ninguém nunca teve paciência para ensiná-lo.

–Está indo muito bem. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto estávamos abraçados no sofá escutando mamãe contar uma de suas histórias sobre milagres de natal, que por sinal, cada vez se aproximava mais.

–Obrigada. –Ela sussurrou de volta e beijou minha bochecha, fazendo minha mãe prestar atenção no jeito que nos tratávamos.

–Sabe, Katy. –Ela interrompeu a si mesma e se virou para Katy. –John nunca tratou uma mulher como trata você. Digo por ele sempre me apresentar as tais, que eu sinceramente nunca fui com a cara. Ele te olha diferente, não é como nenhuma das outras. –Ela sorriu envergonhada e eu não sabia aonde enfiar a cara, mas minha mãe tinha toda razão. –Dê muito valor a isso, querida, você pode ser o grande amor do meu bebê. –Katy riu quando ela me chamou de bebê, mas logo ficou séria e eu tinha certeza de que ela não sabia o que dizer.

–Ela tem razão. –Disse meu pai, entrando na sala. –John nunca olhou para ninguém como olha para você. –Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu peito, aconchegando-se.

–Eu darei muito valor á isso, senhora Mayer. –Ela sorriu para minha mãe e me beijou, foi apenas um selinho aprofundado pelo fato de eu não querer que ela se soltasse de meus braços.

–Vem cá. –Eu disse, levantando do sofá e puxando-a pela mão.

–Com licença. –Ela disse educada aos meus pais, agora concentrados na presença um do outro na sala.

–Vou te mostrar o meu quarto, da época em que ainda morava com meus pais. –Abri a porta e lhe mostrei o lindo quarto. –É um dos meus lugares favoritos e sempre que preciso morrer de chorar ou apenas ficar sozinho, venho pra cá.

–Quando brigarmos você vai vir chorar aqui? –Ela gargalhou.

–Não vamos brigar. –Eu sorri e a beijei. –Você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu mostro esse quarto. As únicas que viram são as que moram aqui.

–Você realmente me trata diferente das outras? –Ela perguntou se afastando e me encarando encostada na bancada do quarto.

–Você não é outra. Não quero te adicionar á listas um tanto quanto grande que tenho de relacionamentos não bem sucedidos.

–Certo. Eu não quero ser só mais uma de suas conquistas.

–E não será. Eu prometo. –Disse me aproximando dela e me inclinando para beijá-la.

**_E ali estava selada toda a minha certeza de que ela era a mulher da minha vida._**


	11. The taste of your honey is so sweet

Aproximei-me dela, dando leves beijos em seu pescoço. Katy continuou quieta, na mesma posição de antes. Ela era a primeira pessoa com quem eu entrava naquele quarto, além de meus irmãos e meus pais, então, nada mais interessante a se fazer do que isso. Guiei-a até a cama e a deitei com calma, logo me deitando em cima dela e continuando meus beijos por seu pescoço. Ela puxou meu rosto na direção de seus lábios, fazendo-me arrepiar com sua respiração batendo diretamente em meu rosto. Então eu a beijei os lábios, doces como sempre. Passei minha língua pelo contorno de seus lábios e ela cedeu, abrindo a boca. Quando toquei sua língua com a minha, elas se entrelaçaram urgentemente, a língua de Katy estava quente e isso me fez sentir um leve choque elétrico, que se espalhou por todo meu corpo.

–John, e se... –Ela disse, ainda ofegante.

–Shh. –Disse com medo que ela estragasse o momento, e voltei a beijá-la calorosamente, descendo minhas mãos até suas pernas e acariciando levemente, levantando mais ainda seu vestido. Em resposta, ela entrelaçou suas pernas em minha cintura, mostrando que queria o mesmo que eu, tanto quanto eu queria também. Passei a língua pelos lábios, caindo de lado sobre a cama, mas ainda com metade do corpo sobre ela e voltei a aproximar meu rosto ao dela, apenas encostando nossas bocas entreabertas. Abri meus olhos e fitei os brilhantes de Katy, e eles me mostravam desejo; talvez, os mesmos desejos que os meus mostravam a ela. Voltei a beijá-la, agora, tendo certeza de que ela me queria do mesmo jeito que eu a queria, naquele momento. Ela se auto arqueou na cama e tirou o próprio vestido, revelando sua lingerie cor de rosa. Subi um pouco mais de minhas mãos, que ainda estavam estacionadas sobre sua calcinha, até chegar a sua barriga. Encostei meus lábios aos dela e subi meus dedos até seus seios, entrelaçando ainda mais minhas pernas nas dela. Lentamente, massageei os mamilos de Katy, vendo-a fechar os olhos com um gemido baixo. Eu mantinha minha boca na dela, sentindo que sua respiração voltava a se descompassar de acordo com a velocidade de meus dedos. E então eu fiz o mesmo caminho de volta: passei as mãos por sua barriga quente, descendo por sua cintura, mas não parei aí; eu desci mais um pouco até sua coxa, apertando-a levemente. Ela soltou outro gemido rouco, meus olhos não desgrudavam de seu rosto: eu queria assistir a cada reação que minhas mãos podiam dar a ela, apesar de a claridade ali ser mínima. Katy mordeu o lábio levemente de uma maneira extremamente sexy quando eu levei minha mão para o interior de sua coxa. Ela abriu levemente as pernas e eu senti meu membro ficar mais duro ainda quando pus minha mão em sua calcinha e soube que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu. Aprofundei mais minha mão, fazendo-a soltar outro gemido. Senti sua mão, que estava próxima a minha nuca, agarrar meus cabelos, forçando minha cabeça contra seu rosto. Mas não, eu não a beijaria; não agora. Lentamente, comecei movimentos de vai e vem sobre a calcinha mesmo, começando a ficar entorpecido com suas expressões de prazer e gemidos baixos. Ela continuava a me forçar para um beijo, mas meus lábios permaneciam somente encostados sobre o dela. Ela abriu mais as pernas, deixando-me aprofundar ainda mais meus dedos, aproveitei e parei-os, recebendo um resmungo baixo, mas logo ela puxou meus fios de cabelos quando eu pus sua calcinha para o lado e a penetrei dois dedos. Ela ergueu as costas do lençol, causando uma dor quando nossos lábios se chocaram. Ela gemeu baixo, mas não sei se de dor ou de prazer, por eu ter enfiado mais meus dedos. Comecei a movê-los dentro dela e ela agarrou meu pescoço com força, apertando e arranhando minha nuca. Isso me deixava louco.

–Oh, mais, mais fo... -ela tentava dizer com gemidos cada vez mais altos, fazendo-me ter arrepios por sentir suas palavras de prazer tocar minha boca. Eu podia jurar que eu teria um orgasmo só por vê-la ali, submissa a mim, soltando gemidos e rebolando em meus dedos.  
Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e logo pude sentir sua intimidade apertar meus dedos, fazendo-me parar os movimentos lentamente. Ela sorriu pervertida, abrindo os olhos com a respiração descontrolada. Enquanto eu tirava minha mão de sua intimidade, ela se ergueu um pouco, ainda com a mão na minha nuca, e então me beijou, movendo-se lentamente para meu colo. Ela se pôs sobre mim, arrastando-me um pouco para o lado para não cairmos da cama, e forçou seu corpo contra meu pênis, fazendo-me arrepiar. Ela se inclinou, fazendo-me deitar por completo e minhas mãos foram para suas nádegas, apertando-as. Ela riu entre o beijo e o cortou, não se afastando muito. - Agora é minha vez de te deixar louco - não preciso nem dizer que só essas palavras me levaram à loucura, fazendo-me sorrir tarado, louco para saber o que suas mãos eram capazes de fazer.  
Ela voltou a me beijar com as mãos presas em meus cabelos e não demorou muito para que ela direcionasse seus beijos a minha bochecha, indo vagarosamente até meu cangote. Ela me deu chupões que eu tenho certeza de que ficariam as marcas depois, mas eu não me incomodava com isso. Não mesmo. Ela passou a língua por meu pescoço e como se não bastasse, ela, novamente, forçou sua intimidade em meu membro. Deixei escapar um gemido rouco, já que aquilo era extremamente tentador: eu estava apenas de samba-canção, eu sentia sua calcinha tocar meu corpo quase diretamente. Sua língua foi passando para perto da minha orelha, deixando rastros de saliva. Parecia que eu ia explodir por sentir sua boca apertá-la. Ela ficou ali brincando com o lóbulo por uns segundos, até que eu levei uma das mãos até sua cintura, querendo que ela me provocasse de novo com seu corpo. Fiz com que ela se movesse para frente e para trás devagar e ela me correspondia, fazendo-me gemer um pouco mais enquanto sua língua descia para meu pescoço, descendo por meu peito. Ela saiu de meu colo e eu abri os olhos para saber o que ela estaria fazendo. Ela vinha com seus lábios macios novamente em minha direção. Ela estava de joelhos ao meu lado e isso facilitou muito sua mão de ir até meu peito, descendo lentamente até meu abdômen. Ela arranhou essa região levemente, deixando-me mais louco ainda por sentir o reflexo disso em meu membro.

–Você está me torturando –Eu mal pude ouvir minha voz, já que saiu num sopro por conta dos pulmões que não funcionavam direito. E então ela riu de leve, voltando a me beijar, mas suas mãos desceram mais, entrando de vez em minha samba-canção. Quando seus dedos tocaram meu pênis, que pulsava por desejar aquele corpo, eu não pude controlar o gemido. Ela o envolveu em suas mãos e começou a me masturbar com uma leveza que deixava meu corpo com arrepios contínuos. Parecia que ela me dava prazer, mas me dava carinho ao mesmo tempo. Levei minha mão até a lateral de sua cabeça, arranhando-a sem machucar, mas mostrando que eu estava adorando aquilo tudo. Aos poucos ela aumentava a velocidade e aí eu precisei cortar o beijo, já que eu estava ficando descontrolado, mas não soltei sua nuca, sentindo a respiração de Katy. Eu estava prestes a gozar, só com suas mãos me masturbando, mas agora ela fazia uma pressão em meu pênis. Na hora certa, ela parou. Mais alguns segundos, eu teria um orgasmo. Abri meus olhos e ela me mostrava um sorriso. Achei que seus lábios fossem de encontro com os meus, mas ela virou sua cabeça para meu membro e então eu entendi o que ela queria. Relaxei a cabeça para trás e, em poucos segundos, ela tirava minha samba-canção, colocando seus lábios úmidos em meu pênis. Dessa vez eu soltei um grito de prazer, concentrado em memorizar cada sensação que sua língua me proporcionava. Eu senti que ela pôs meu pênis todo em sua boca, masturbando-me com as mãos ao mesmo tempo. E, novamente, ela subia e descia, levando-me à loucura. Com aquela velocidade rápida que ela já alcançava, eu já estava sem controle dos gemidos, dos gritos, do prazer, do desejo; apenas forçava sua cabeça com a mão em seus cabelos.

–Sh... Tente não gritar, meus pais ainda estão em casa. –Sussurrei. Parecia que ela estava adivinhando que eu estava quase no meu limite novamente quando ela parou. –Eu... Preciso sentir seu corpo. –As sílabas não saíram, mas sei que ela entendeu, já que ela se adiantou em tirar sua lingerie, fazendo-me ir ao delírio por ver seus seios fartos. Eu a fiz deitar. Eu não queria perder tempo, queria aproveitar a adrenalina em meu corpo, mas ela me fez contorcer o rosto em confusão quando, ao invés de abrir suas pernas, ela se pôs de quatro. Eu não perguntei nada, apenas a penetrei na frente, sentindo meu corpo se anestesiar. Soltamos um gemido juntos. Levei minha mão em seus cabelos já úmidos, enquanto ela pôs as delas na cabeceira da cama, abaixando o rosto.  
Fui devagar no início, segurando com a outra mão em sua cintura, mas a cada investida eu sentia necessidade de ir cada vez mais rápido. Os gemidos de Katy se intensificaram a cada segundo, deixando-me maluco por apenas ouvir sua garganta me dizer que aquilo estava muito bom. Sem controle do que estava fazendo, puxei um pouco mais de seus cabelos, querendo que seu rosto estivesse próximo ao meu para eu ouvir seu desejo por mais. Ela correspondeu, ficando de joelhos, na mesma posição que eu e com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro. Continuei meus movimentos, aumentando-os ainda mais, vendo os cabelos de esparramados pelo rosto. Surpreendendo-me, ela pegou a mão que não estava em meus cabelos e a levou até sua intimidade. Ela pôs sua mão sobre a minha e assim eu fiz sem reclamar, fechando meus olhos e inclinando minha cabeça para trás com o prazer no meu limite. Aos poucos, pude ouvi-la sussurrar meu nome, dizendo algo incompreensível junto a gemidos, que por sinal, próximo ao meu ouvido, era muito, muito excitante. Tentei me segurar mais um pouco até ela gozar e, quando ela o fez, eu tirei meu membro, gozando junto com ela. Ofegantes, caímos juntos de barriga para baixo sobre a cama.

–Eu... Isso... Nós somos loucos. –Ela disse rindo, ainda ofegante.

–Completamente. Uau! –Completei. –Eu realmente amo você, garota.

–_Eu também amo você._ –Ela disse, finalmente! Ela disse! Eu não sabia como conter meus sorrisos e controlar a vontade de agarrá-la, por isso fiz os dois, agarrei-a enquanto sorria. Ela riu. –O que foi, homem? –Disse rindo e segurando meu rosto, ainda sorridente.

–Você disse, Katy, você disse! Tem noção do quanto isso é importante pra mim? –Ela sorriu novamente e sem palavras, juntou nossos lábios em um beijo intenso. Ouvimos um clic na porta e ela logo foi fechada.

–Não acredito que não trancou a porta. –Ela disse séria. –Espero que ninguém tenha ouvido nosso showzinho.

–Dá pra ficar tranquila e curtir o momento? –Disse divertido e puxei o lençol sobre nossos corpos, abraçando a cintura de Katy e puxando-a para perto. Ela fechou seus grandes olhos azuis e logo não os vi mais, já que Katy não os abriu novamente, só se aconchegou sobre meu peito e adormeceu. Eu não me importei com o fato de termos transado na casa de meus pais. Não me importei com a possibilidade de eles terem escutado tudo que fizemos, não me importei com absolutamente nada. Na verdade quando ela disse as três palavras que eu espero há dias, não consegui pensar em mais nada além de nós dois.

_Ela estava ali, nada mais importava._

Fechei meus olhos, e observando suas costas subirem e descerem de acordo com sua respiração, adormeci.


	12. All I want for christmas is you

**Katy's POV.**

Um dia antes da minha viajem ao Canadá.

–Tem certeza de que não quer ir? –John perguntou já pronto enquanto eu arrumava a mala.

–Eu quero ir, John, mas tenho que arrumar essa mala. –Ele me abraçou.

–Vai estar aqui quando eu voltar? –Perguntou.

–Aonde mais eu poderia estar? –Sorri fraco e juntei nossos lábios em um longo selinho, o qual John queria aprofunda, mas eu não permiti, o empurrando um pouco pra longe. –Vai, John. –Disse e dei um tapinha em sua bunda, mordendo o lábio e fazendo-o andar depressa para a porta, mas antes, ele se virou e mexeu os lábios sem nenhum som "Eu amo você", eu apenas sorri, e ele, mesmo esperando por uma resposta, saiu pela porta. John tinha uma festa com os amigos essa noite e eu resolvi que seria melhor se não fosse, conversamos sobre o fato de eu ainda não me sentir muito á vontade com seus amigos, mesmo tento me dado tão bem com sua família. A noite passou rápido, então logo eu estava arrumando-me para dormir. Deitei e puxei o cobertor para cima de mim e em poucos minutos adormeci.

Ouvi alguém murmurar algo antes de jogar seu corpo em cima do meu. Abri os olhos rápido, e dei de cara com John, totalmente bêbado.

–John, sai de cima de mim. –Ele continuava murmurando coisas que eu não entendia. –Sai John! Você tá me machucando. –Eu disse e o empurrei. Ele caiu do meu lado na cama.

–Quando a gente voltar pra Los Angeles. –Ele começou, com uma voz tão engraçada que me deu uma imensa vontade de rir, mas não o fiz. –Você vai morar comigo, não é? –Eu juro que tentei responder, mas aí ele continuou. –É claro que você vai, todas aceitam. –Ele disse com a mesma voz engraçada, mas dessa vez eu não tive nenhuma vontade de rir. Levantei da cama com uma expressão raivosa e o encarei.

–É isso, né? Eu sou mais uma. –Disse entre dentes. –Eu já devia imaginar, você... Você é um canalha. –Peguei sua jaqueta, que estava em cima da cômoda do quarto, e taquei com toda a força que pude encontrar naquele momento. A jaqueta foi parar em cima de John, que me encarava boquiaberto ainda deitado na cama. –Eu sou uma idiota. –Disse pausadamente e saí do quarto. John levantou da cama e mesmo cambaleando, foi até mim, segurando um de mais braços.

–Você não vai embora. –Disse, enquanto eu o encarava receosa. Mas sim, eu iria embora, e ele não me impediria. –Vocês só vão embora quando eu – ele enfatizou o eu, e eu entendi que estava se referindo a mim, e ás outras mulheres. – mando irem embora.

–John, me solta, por favor. –Falei com os olhos já mareando. Ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo. Ele me soltou rapidamente e abaixou o rosto. Eu, por minha vez, saí correndo, pegando só minha bolsa no caminho e correndo até a porta. Ao sair, senti o vento frio e a sensação de estar em meio á uma chuva de neve, que batia em meu rosto, me fazendo quase congelar. Eu não tinha para onde ir, o aeroporto ficava á dez quilômetros da casa de John, que era entre duas montanhas, sem mais nada em volta. Em desespero, corri para estrada e pedi o primeiro táxi que encontrei. Eu não podia mais ficar ali, eu tinha que voltar pra casa, eu tinha de ver Shannon.

Os dias foram se passando, um, dois, três. Eu estava voltando da minha apresentação no Canadá e minha expressão ainda não satisfazia ninguém. Tamra e Bradford eram os que mais haviam notado minha mudança de humor, e viviam tentando me animar. John me ligava todos os dias, e eu tentava, mas só tentava atender. Eu não tinha forças, ele mesmo havia dito que eu não seria só mais uma, mas... E agora? Nesses três dias tudo que eu pedia era uma boa noite de sono longe da minha rotina corrida e uma bela conversa com Shannon. Eu deveria tê-la escutado desde o início, deveria ter confiado na minha melhor amiga, não nele. Me lembrei do fato de John estar bêbado quando me disse tudo aquilo, e que talvez nem ele se lembrasse direito de tudo que aconteceu, mas eu me lembrava, e isso já era o bastante pra suportar tudo isso de novo. O telefone tocou. Eu estava no carro com Tamra, Bradford e Todd no banco de trás.

–Não vai atender? –Tamra disse, entregando-me o celular em mãos. Olhei para a tela e lá estava "J". Aquela podia ser a chance de acertar tudo, mas como de costume naqueles dias, atendi a ligação e logo desliguei, nem chegando a levar o telefone ao ouvido.

–Não. –Respondi baixo. Eles se entre olharam e logo Tamra percebeu o porque disso tudo, mas não comentou nada. Eles me deixaram em casa e logo quando me vi sozinha, deitei na cama e chorei todas as lágrimas que ainda tinha. Eu não aguentava mais, precisava conversar com Shannon ou não sei como sairia dessa.

–Shannon? –Eu disse entre soluços quando ela atendeu a ligação.

–Oi. Katy? Katy, o que houve? Você está chorando?

–Eu... –Solucei mais uma vez. –Eu... Você pode vir aqui?

–Ah, claro. Me espere aí, já estou indo. –Disse e desligou.

Talvez os dez minutos que esperei por Shannon tenham sido mais longos que esses três dias. Ouvi batidas na porta e levantei-me para abrir. Ao ver Shan, a primeira coisa que fiz foi abraça-la, e puxei-a para dentro ainda no abraço.

–Eu – ela tentou formar uma frase mas logo parou – O que aconteceu? –Perguntou.

–Eu sou uma idiota. –Respondi soluçando.

–Vem, senta aqui. –Ela me guiou até o sofá. –O que foi? Fala Katy.

–Foi que eu fui pra Montana e até então estava tudo perfeito.

–E o que tem de problema nisso?

–Há três dias, John tinha uma festa com os amigos e eu pedi para ele pra que ficasse em casa, já que não fico muito á vontade com seus amigos. –Suspirei, pensando em continuar. Sabia que Shannon ia surtar com aquilo. –Ele chegou bêbado, se jogou em cima de mim e começou a me comparar com as outras mulheres. Eu sou só mais uma, Shannon. –Terminei, e por incrível que pareça, ela não surtou.

–Não acha que está exagerando? –Franziu o cenho.

–Ele perguntou se quando voltássemos eu iria morar com ele. –Suspirei novamente, estava chorando demais para terminar uma frase se quer sem respirar no meio dela. –E antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, ele disse que é claro que eu iria, porque todas vão.

–Katy, eu não quero defender ninguém, mas ele estava bêbado. Tem noção das coisas que você fala quando está bêbada? Eu poderia acabar com a sua carreira se as dissesse em público. –Ela sorriu fraco.

–Não é a mesma coisa. –Continuei soluçando.

–Claro que é a mesma coisa. Porque não tenta conversar com ele? –Shannon, você não está facilitando as coisas.

–Porque eu não quero. –Respondi grossa, me levantando do sofá e limpando as lágrimas que continuavam a cair em meus olhos. –Eu disse que o amava Shannon, eu disse isso a ele.

–Tá bom. Mas pensa bem Katy, quem sabe você não está dispensando o amor da sua vida?

–Eu... Eu não tô dispensando ele. Eu só quero um tempo pra mim, não vou falar com ele agora; Eu disse que o amava Shannon, eu disse isso a ele. –Desembuchei.

–E você o ama?

–Eu... Acho que... Sim. –Admiti.

–Tudo bem. Então porque não fala isso pra ele? –Ela olhou pra porta e lá ele estava. Parado, cabisbaixo, olhando para o nada enquanto parado na porta de vidro da sala, mas mesmo assim, era ele. –Eu vou embora, tá bom? Qualquer coisa que precisar me liga. –Shannon sussurrou e levantou, saindo rapidamente e automaticamente deixando a porta aberta para que John entrasse, mas ele não entrou. Ficamos nos encarando de longe por alguns minutos, e eu sentei de volta no sofá.

–Você não vai me desculpar, não é mesmo? –Perguntou entrando, e fechando a porta.

–Eu não sei.

–Katy , você sabe muito bem que se eu não estivesse bêbado não teria dito nada daquilo, não é? –Então ele se lembrava. –Você sabe que estou tentando mais do que nunca fazer tudo certo, sabe que pela primeira vez na vida estou apostando que você é a mulher certa. Katy por favor, me perdoa. Eu não queria dizer nada daquilo, nunca tive intenção.

–Dizem que quando você está bêbado fica mais sincero que nunca. –Uma lágrima escorreu e John fez questão de secá-la com o polegar.

–Isso não se encaixa á mim. Katy, eu falo sério. Eu quero morar com você. –Gelei. –Quero continuar com você, sem nenhuma outra mais. –Ele continuou. –Tenho uma coisa pra você. –Ele se levantou e pegou o meu violão. Sentou-se ao meu lado novamente e começou a cantarolar.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**(Eu não quero muito de Natal)  
**There's just one thing I need**  
(Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso)  
**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree**

(Não ligo para os presents debaixo da árvore de natal)  
**I just want you for my own**  
(Eu só quero você pra mim)  
**More than you will ever know  
**(Mais do que você jamais saberá)  
**Make my wish come true**  
(Faça meu desejo se tornar realidade)  
**Baby, all I want for Christmas is... You**  
(Baby, tudo que eu quero de natal é… Você).

Sua voz adentrou meus ouvidos como um tranquilizante e me fez pensar em tudo que eu estava fazendo. O coitado, que não podia nem cantar, estava pagando de idiota na minha frente, cantando de um jeito fofo com o meu violão e me implorando de volta. Tudo porque eu, idiota também, resolvi leva-lo a sério enquanto ele estava bêbado. _Idiota, idiota, idiota. _Eu sinceramente não sei aonde minha cabeça foi parar.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
(Eu não quero muito de natal)

**There's just one thing I need**  
(Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso)

**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
**(Não ligo para os presents debaixo da árvore de natal)  
**I don't want to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
**(Eu não quero pendurar minhas meias em cima da lareira)

**Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day**

(Papai noel não vai me fazer feliz com um brinquedo no dia de natal)  
**I just want you for my own  
**(Eu só quero você pra mim)

**More than you will ever know  
**(Mais do que você jamais poderá imaginar)

**Make my wish come true**  
(Faça meu desejo se tornar realidade)

**Baby, All I want for Christmas is you**  
(Baby, tudo que eu quero de natal é… Você)

**You, baby**  
(Você, baby).

Ele sorriu de leve quando viu que fechei meus olhos e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Era impossível ele estar cantando bem mesmo depois daquilo tudo. E então lembrei-me que por ordens médicas: ele não podia cantar.

–John, para. –Ele me olhou confuso.

–Não gostou?

–Eu amei, mas você não pode forçar sua voz. –Disse preocupada e ele fez uma careta.

–Está preocupadinha?

–Estou? Quer dizer, não! Claro que não, ainda estou brava com você.

–Tudo bem. Vou te deixar sozinha então. –E quando ele se levantou, colocando o violão no lugar e caminhando até a porta, eu percebi que ele ia realmente embora. Dane-se o medo. Levantei-me e corri até ele, que ouviu meus passos e me olhou mais confuso ainda. Num ato repentino, pousei minhas mãos em sua nuca e o puxei para perto, em um beijo caloroso cheio de desejo e saudade. Desde que começamos a namorar eu não havia passado nem um dia longe de John, eu ia com ele para qualquer lugar e vice-versa. E depois desses três dias eu percebi o quanto sinto realmente a falta dele. –Me desculpa. –Ele sussurrou entre o beijo. –Me desculpa.

–Tudo bem, esquece isso, por favor. –E voltei a beijá-lo.

_É, lá se foi minha festa do pijama com Shannon._


	13. Every night, for so long baby

**John's POV.**

Faltavam apenas três meses para o natal quando olhei no calendário, como pode faltar apenas dois agora? É impossível. Então, quer dizer que já faz três meses que eu e Katy estamos juntos? Meu Deus, o tempo me surpreendia a cada dia. Nós estávamos á procura de uma casa em Los Angeles para que pudéssemos fazer todas as festas de fim de ano lá, com todos os familiares de Katy e todos os meus que também quisessem comparecer. Eu só não havia comprado, mas eu já sabia exatamente o que daria a ela. Mas para que tudo na minha surpresa desse certo, eu precisaria conversar com Shannon. Escondido, antes de Katy acordar, andei na ponta do pé até sua bolsa e peguei seu celular, procurando rapidamente o número de Shannon. Anotei na mão mesmo, de modo que ela não desconfiasse nem que cheguei perto daquele celular. Corri até o andar de baixo e deixei um bilhete na cozinha, dizendo: _"Você estava muito linda dormindo, então resolvi não atrapalhar. Desculpe qualquer coisa. Estou na casa de Shannon tratando uns assuntos muito importantes com ela. E ah! Não esqueça, eu amo você." _O bilhete ficou em cima da bancada quando saí voando pela porta.

_–_

–Oi. –Eu disse totalmente sem graça quando Shannon de repente abriu a porta no primeiro toque que fiz na campainha. –Eu preciso da sua ajuda. –Falei baixo, rápido e envergonhado.

–Hm, poderia saber com o que? –Ela franziu o cenho e se encostou na porta. Era engraçado o jeito com que Shannon levava tudo relacionado á mim e Katy tão á sério. Ela era uma baixinha irritada, mas muito, muito engraçada, mas quando digo muito, quero dizer muito mesmo.

–Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra Katy, e eu preciso da sua ajuda. –Seu rosto se tranquilizou na hora.

–Entra. –Ela disse e caminhou até a cozinha, e eu fui atrás dela. Shannon pegou uma xícara de café e bebericou. –Quer um pouco? –Neguei com a cabeça. –Então, vocês se resolveram?

–Graças á Deus sim.

–Então... Pra quê exatamente quer minha ajuda?

–Eu vou dar um anél pra ela. –Shannon arregalou os olhos e quase cuspiu fora todo o café que agora bebia.

–Você o quê? –Perguntou assustada. –Você vai pedir a mão de Katy? –Ela continuou a me olhar receosa e aquela situação era no mínimo engraçada.

–Não, Shannon, não. É só um anél de compromisso. –Sorri verdadeiro. –Eu quero mesmo ficar com ela, e um dia eu vou pedí-la em casamento, mas esse dia não é hoje. Eu só quero mostrar que quero mesmo ficar com ela, Shannon, por favor, você tem que me ajudar. –Fiz um biquinho e ela sorriu fraco.

–Tá bom. –E eu sorri de volta.

**Katy's POV.**

Acordei e John não estava deitado na cama. Levantei-me e procurei-o por toda a parte de cima da casa, até resolver descer. Dei de cara com o seu bilhete e sorri automaticamente para mim mesma. Eu estava bem de novo, sorrindo que nem boba, olhando com cara de apaixonada para o nada, _eu oficialmente estava bem._

**John's POV.**

–Ok, então está tudo preparado? –Perguntei.

–Sim! –Ela respondeu animada, e logo quase se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando. –Obrigado por tudo que está fazendo por ela. –Disse meiga e me apertou mais um pouco. Shannon parecia realmente animada para a próxima noite de natal. Nada poderia dar errado, nada daria errado.

–Eu faço o que posso. –Sorri fraco quando ela me soltou.

**Katy's POV.**

Ao ligar o rádio uma de minhas músicas preferidas estava tocando. Begin Again, Taylor Swift. Prestei mais atenção na letra dessa vez mesmo a tendo totalmente decorada. Eu precisava mostrar aquilo á John, era a nossa cara. Mas infelizmente, eu não o faria. Pelo simples fato de ser de Taylor, que além de uma boa amiga, era ex-namorada de John.

**John's POV.**

–Eu preciso ir, Shan. Quero dizer, posso te chamar assim?

–Claro, John. –Ela sorriu.

–Eu e Katy vamos continuar procurando uma casa por aqui. Queremos mesmo morar juntos.

–Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer! Tem uma casa vendendo bem no fim da minha rua, se quiser passar lá, posso te dar o endereço certinho.

–Ah, eu adoraria. –Sorri.

–Ok, espera um minuto. –Eu já esperava por Shannon na porta de sua casa quando ela correu pra dentro, voltando cinco minutos depois com um papel, aonde estava anotado o endereço.

Ao entrar no carro, fui direto ao fim da rua, parando em frente a tal casa de que Shannon falara. E não era uma casa, era uma mansão. Realmente linda e bem trabalhada, cada detalhe. Olhei tudo envolta dos portões que continuavam fechados. Peguei o meu celular e digitei os números de Katy.

–Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. –Disse assim que a escutei falando "Alo?", como sempre fazia.

–Como? –Perguntou confusa.

–Uma surpresa. –Suspirei e pensei em contar logo. –Tá, eu acho que achei nossa casa. –Sorri para mim mesmo. Ela sorriu do outro lado e pude ouvir um suspiro no fim do sorriso. –Isso foi um sorriso?

–Foi. –Ela disse envergonhada.

–Vamos, se arrume em dez minutos que vou passar aí para te buscar, vamos olhá-la por dentro. –Disse e ela logo desligou o telefone. Caminhei até o portão da casa e toquei a campainha. –Senhor? –Perguntei ao simpático senhor que apareceu perto da piscina no quintal da casa.

–Um minuto. –Ele disse tossindo e caminhando em direção ao portão. –Você está esperando por muito tempo? Me desculpe.

–Não precisa se desculpar. Eu só estava passando e então percebi que essa casa está vendendo. Eu... Posso vir olhá-la daqui a pouquinho, por dentro? Só vou buscar minha namorada. –Sorri sincero. Eu amava chama-la assim. Minha. Minha namorada.

–Claro, senhor, não tem problema nenhum. Eu aguardo o senhor aqui ás três e meia?

–Fechado. –Apertei sua mão e sorri, voltando para o carro. Já eram três horas. –Hum, seu nome? –Murmurei.

–Johnny. E o seu?

–John. –Respondi. –Ok, até três e meia, Johnny.

**Katy's POV.**

John me pegou em casa e logo fomos ver a tal casa. Ele parecia tão animado, falava tão bem da casa que acabei me animando também, afinal, a casa, ou melhor, mansão, ficava na rua de Shannon. Menos trabalho para vê-la sempre que eu quisesse. Ele parou em frente à casa e meus lábios só fizeram um movimento: se abriram, porque eu não conseguia fecha-los.

–John... Essa casa é linda. –Sorri e ele saiu do carro, abrindo a porta pra mim e logo fechando-a novamente.

–Vamos entrar. –E me puxou pela mão. Era tudo lindo lá dentro, a casa era basicamente feita de mármore e vidro, tudo em perfeito estado sem contar a piscina e a estufa que haviam do lado de fora, no quintal. A churrasqueira e a área de lazer eram bem maiores e mais sofisticadas do que as que tínhamos em casa. Depois de quase meia hora olhando a casa de ponta á cabeça, o corretor de imóveis, que também era dono do imóvel, Johnny, nos abordou.

–E aí, o que o casal achou da casa? –Perguntou enquanto eu chegava para perto de John. Nos entreolhamos e respondemos juntos:

–Vamos ficar com ela.

**_2 MESES DEPOIS._**

Depois de dois longos meses de mudança, a casa estava quase pronta e arrumada com todas as nossas coisas lá. John havia contratado gente para tirar tudo que era importante e de valor de sua casa em Montana, quase a desmontando toda, para trazer para cá. Os caminhões de mudança entravam e saíam toda hora da garagem e eu e John ficávamos do lado de dentro, evitando transtornos no caso de sermos fotografados. Olhei em volta e vi John chegando por trás de mim, me agarrando pela cintura. Sorri e segurei seus braços contra minha barriga.

–Está ficando tudo tão perfeito. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

–Concordo. –Me soltei de seus braços e o beijei.

–Todos os seus parentes vem para cá no natal? –Perguntou.

–Digamos que sim. –Sorri. –Vovó Ann não perderia isso por nada, ainda mais com Kai vindo com a minha prima, ela não desgruda da criança nem um minuto, sinto pena do quão sufocada a pobrezinha deve se sentir.

–Deixe-a curtir, Katy. Não é qualquer um que vive até essa idade e acaba até conhecendo os bisnetos.

–O David também vem, deve trazer o Jon já que ele mora sozinho desde que veio para Los Angeles, então, é, a família inteira virá. –Sorri novamente.

–Ok.

–

**John's POV.**

Alguns dias depois, a mudança estava completamente e perfeitamente feita. Tudo em seu devido lugar. _E faltavam apenas dez dias para o dia que tenho espero á mais de três meses: O dia em que eu entregaria o anél para Katy._


	14. I watched it begin again

**Katy's POV.**

_24 de dezembro de 2012._

Olhei-me no espelho pela última vez. Estava me sentindo ridícula com aquela roupa, mas antes que pudesse pensar em trocar, um ser, mais conhecido como John, aterrissou atrás de mim e me disse que estava linda. A partir daí, minha vontade e coragem de trocar pela quinta vez de roupa naquela noite se foi. Era véspera de natal e todos os meus familiares estavam na minha casa. John convidou apenas os pais e os irmãos, que consequentemente trouxeram suas respectivas namoradas. Eu não me importava, mas John não pareceu gostar muito da idéia de tê-las entre família já que a cada semana, eles apareciam com outra diferente.

–Amor, relaxa. –Sussurrei enquanto ele andava de um lado pro outro. –Para com isso, tá bom? –Segurei seus braços e lhe dei um beijo, puxando-o pela mão para fora do quarto em seguida.

**John's POV.**

Eu tinha tudo combinado com Shannon até o momento em que me vi na sala, entre Katy e seus parentes. Meus pais estavam lá, mas nem se comparava ao número de pessoas que estavam lá referidas á Katy. Cumprimentei á todos e ela sorriu orgulhosa para mim.

–Para de olhá-la assim, parece que vai engolir a menina com os olhos. –Disse meu pai enquanto passava por trás de mim. Me virei para procura-lo mas ele já havia sumido. Caminhei até Katy com duas taças de vinho nas mãos, entreguei uma para ela e nós brindamos.

–Á nós! –Ela disse sorridente antes de tocar seus lábios no meu, desci minha mão até sua cintura, colando nossos corpos.

Servimos a ceia quando estava bem perto da meia-noite, e antes que o relógio tocasse doze vezes, brindamos em cima da mesa, com todos participando. Sentei-me ao lado de Katy e eu repousava uma de minhas mãos em sua perna por debaixo da mesa. Senti o arrepio que sempre sentia quando ela se aproximava e a senti tocando minha mão por debaixo da mesa, segurando-a firme. Aquilo me fez ficar mais certo ainda sobre o que eu daria para Katy aquela noite. Quando a ceia acabou e todos estavam devidamente satisfeitos, aumentei um pouco a música e todos começaram a dançar. No meio do alvoroço, puxei Katy para um canto e sussurrei:

–Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. –Tirando a caixinha vermelha do bolso. E quando viu, ela arregalou os olhos. E por mais que eu não fosse a pedir em casamento, a minha impressão é que ela diria "Não" e sairia correndo. –Katy, antes que pense bobagem, eu não vou te pedir em casamento. –Ela sorriu fraco, tranquilizando sua expressão. Fez uma cara de como quem me dizia "Uhum, pode prosseguir". –Eu comprei esse anél faz dois meses e meio. Shannon me ajudou em tudo. Eu só quero lhe dar para selar nosso compromisso e te prometer que logo esse anél será substituído por um melhor e mais bonito. –Sorri significativamente e ela devolveu-me o sorriso. Levantei a caixinha e a cara de espanto de um dos primos de Katy, seguida de seu irmão, revelou que a festa inteira estava olhando para nós. Mas eu não ligava. Abri a caixa devagar e retirei o anél, pegando levemente sua mão, e antes de colocar o anél ali, beijei delicadamente. Encaixei o anél em seu dedo anelar, como se estivéssemos noivos. Mas ali, só eu e ela entendíamos o significado verdadeiro daquele anél. Assim que coloquei o anél em seu dedo, entrelacei-os nos meus e sorri, beijando-a em seguida. A cena romântica durou alguns minutos e logo depois que começamos a nos beijar, ouvi palmas ecoarem por toda a casa. Seus primos, pais, irmãos, todos eles batiam palma. Todos eles aprovavam.

–Eu amo você. –Sussurrei.

–Eu também amo você. –E nos beijamos novamente, mas dessa vez com menos urgência e mais calmaria. Sorrimos abobados e caminhamos, de mãos dadas, até a sacada. Com nossos dedos entrelaçados, eu podia sentir o anél que acabara de entregar á Katy roçar em meu dedo, sentindo uma enorme vontade de ter um anél ali também. –Quando... Como... Quando planejou isso tudo? –Ela perguntou confusa.

–Eu já disse: á dois meses e meio, com Shannon.

–Hm. –Ela sorriu fraco. Olhei para o chão pela varanda, e ela segurou meu rosto, fazendo-a a olhar. –Obrigada. E não pergunta porque, só obrigado.

–Mas eu...

–Sh. –Ela completou e juntou nossos lábios novamente. –Estou te agradecendo por isso tudo. Eu passei os últimos meses achando que seria impossível encontrar tamanha felicidade novamente, e olha... Olha onde estou John. E com quem eu estou. Quer dizer, parece que fomos feitos um para o outro. –Sorri ao ouví-la dizer aquelas palavras, que pareciam ter sido arrancadas de meus próprios lábios. –Eu só peço para irmos com calma. Eu não quero impressa nos atrapalhando, então eu peço, por favor para que não comente sobre nós para ela, ainda. Até eu estar preparada. –Sorri e assenti.

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**  
(Eu me olhei no espelho e respire fundo)  
**He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
**(Ele não gostava quando eu usava saltos)  
**But I do**  
(Mas eu usava)  
**Turn the lock and put my headphones on**  
(Tranquei a porta e coloquei meus fones de ouvido)  
**He always said he didn't get this song**  
(Ele sempre dizia que não entendia essa música)  
**But I do, I do**  
(Mas eu entendia. Eu entendia).

Katy's POV.

A música! Essa música! Ela começou a tocar e John puxou meu corpo para mais perto do seu, sussurrando algo que não entendi em meu ouvido. E logo estávamos rodopiando pela sacada. Ele me girava e eu ria feito boba de nós dois. Ele sorria de um jeito meigo e me abraçava carinhosamente. Agora, minha mão estava em suas costas e a dele em minha cintura, colando nossos corpos o máximo possível. Minha cabeça em seu peito, deitada perto do ombro e seu queixo apoiado em minha cabeça, coisa que minha altura permitia.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late  
**(Cheguei esperando que você se atrasasse)  
**But you got here early and you stand and wave  
**(Mas você chegou cedo e esperou em pé até)  
**I walk to you  
**(Eu andar até você)  
**You pull my chair out and help me in  
**(Você puxou minha cadeira e me ajudou a sentar)  
**And you don't know how nice that is  
**(E você não sabe o quão gentil isso é)

Impossível. Absolutamente impossível. Aquela música parecia ser escrita para nós dois. Parecia mostrar cada pedaço, que da minha parte, continua visível. Era a nossa música, nada mais nada menos que nossa trilha sonora.

–Você já percebeu o quanto essa música parece nossa? –Ele disse, ainda com o queixo sobre minha cabeça.

–Sempre. –Respondi e deixei que ele continuasse me movendo de acordo com a dança que ele queria fazer, e eu apenas seguia.

**And you throw your head back laughing**  
(E você jogou sua cabeça para trás rindo)  
**Like a little kid  
**(Como uma criança pequena)  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
**(Acho estranho por você me achar engraçada porque)  
**He never did  
**(Ele nunca achou)  
**I've been spending the last 8 months  
**(Tenho passado os últimos oito meses)  
**Thinking all love ever does  
**(Pensando sobre o que o amor é capaz)  
**Is break and burn and end  
**(É quebrar, queimar e acabar)  
**But on a Wednesday in a coffee  
**(Mas em uma quarta-feira, em um café)  
**I watched it begin again  
**(Eu observei isso começar de novo)

Era isso: a letra retratava tudo que tenho vivido por todos esses dias e meses. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em tudo e eu não me conformava com isso. Parecia ser escrita para mim.

–Devem estar procurando por nós, não acha? –Perguntei, me aconchegando um pouco mais nos braços de John.

–Quer entrar? –Assenti com a cabeça e assim fizemos.

_Até o fim da noite, compromissados, como ficaríamos por um bom tempo._


	15. One more night

**POV's off.**

Katheryn caminhava impaciente por toda a casa esperando que logo seus parentes fossem embora, ela não via a hora de ficar á sós com John. E então sua mãe se despediu dela, logo se despedindo também de John. Aos poucos a noite caia e os pais de John seguiram os de Katy, logo indo embora. Quando se encontraram sozinhos, Katy correu para o quarto, "se escondendo" de John. A menina pegou o presente de seu namorado que havia escondido por dias e colocou a lingerie que havia planejado para aquela noite. A lingerie contava com alguns acessórios de _mamãe noel, _Katy colocou a cobiçada roupa e se olhou no espelho, dando uma última ajeitada na parte de cima do sutiã. Pôs-se na porta do quarto e esperou o namorado.

–Katy? –Escutou John chamando do outro lado da porta. –Amor? –Perguntou o menino, agora desesperado a procurando por toda a casa. –Katy? Cadê você?

–Aqui. –Ela disse provocadora. John entrou no quarto, logo avistando a mulher á sua frente, de lingerie vermelha e preta, com uma toca de natal e um pacote de presentes na mão. Boquiaberto, John não encontrou palavras. –Tenho uma coisa pra você. –Sussurrou Katy em seu ouvido. Ela estendeu a mãe e lhe entregou a caixa. O olhou e disse: –Abre. –E fez uma cara meiga. John pegou o presente e mesmo não conseguindo tirar os olhos do corpo á sua frente, ele puxou um dos lados da fita que formavam o laço do presente e o abriu. Deparou-se surpreso com a coleção de relógios que acabara de ganhar da namorada.

–Eu... Eu amei. Obrigado meu amor. –Ele colocou o presente em cima da cômoda ao seu lado e deu um passo para frente, encostando sua pele quente na pele rosada e gélida de Katy.

–Tsc. –Katheryn fez um barulho com a língua entre os dentes e deu um passo para trás. –Agora... A outra parte do presente. –Ela puxou um pedaço do corpete que complementava sua lingerie e logo o jogou longe, fazendo o namorado morder o lábio inferior, já não aguentando para tocá-la.

**Katy's POV.**

Eu me sentia muito bem com aquela roupa, me sentia realmente bem, poderosa, sexy. Dei um passo á frente e passei meus lábios pelo pescoço de John, o provocando. Puxei meu sutiã, logo revelando meus seios fartos. John hesitou, apenas olhando para mim com um olhar de súplica. Suspirei e segurei-o pela gola da camisa, trazendo-o para mais per de mim. Rocei meus lábios nos dele, que puxou minha cintura contra seu corpo, grudando-nos. Ele tocou meus lábios com delicadeza e começamos um beijo, calmo e provocante. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam de forma gostosa. Logo levei minha mão até sua nuca e arranhei a região com minhas unhas, postiças, mas cumpridas. John desceu suas mãos pelo lado do meu corpo e tocou meu quadril apertando a região. Acariciou ali até as nádegas e deu um sorriso malicioso. Andei calmamente até a cama e esperei que ele me acompanhasse. Quando o fez, ele pôs-se á minha frente e então o empurrei e John caiu na cama. Logo me joguei em cima dele, encaixando minhas pernas em sua cintura, sentada em sua intimidade. Logo senti seu membro roçar em mim e aquilo me deixou em chamas. Inclinei-me para beijá-lo e desci meus beijos por todo seu abdômen, chegando ao cós de sua calça. Com um sorriso nada inocente brincando em meus lábios, abri o cinto de sua calça e a retirei em segundos. John riu quando mordi o lábio ao ver o volume formado por baixo de seu samba-canção. Deslizei uma de minhas mãos por dentro de sua cueca, encontrando seu membro e logo o masturbando devagar. Para cima e para baixo, ora rápido, ora lento, John gemia abafado e aquilo me dizia que tudo aquilo estava bom. Subi novamente meus beijos por seu corpo e encontrei sua boca. Pus-me a sentar novamente em cima dele, o provocando com o meu corpo ao pressionar minha intimidade em seu membro. Ele sorriu e me virou na cama, deixando-me por baixo dele. Retirou minha calcinha em poucos segundos e me penetrou com um dedo. Gemi baixo e abafado enquanto agarrava os lençóis ao meu lado. Ele sorriu malicioso e juntou nossos lábios, ainda fazendo movimentos dentro de mim. Gemi mais alto quando, durante o beijo, John penetrou-me com mais um dedo. Dessa vez o gemido saiu involuntariamente, já que o prazer que eu sentia era inexplicável.

–Ohhhh. –Soltei um gemido alto e ele sorriu malicioso. John retirou seus dedos e fiz uma expressão de desaprovação, até entender o porque de ter se afastado. John estava tirando seu samba-canção. Ele se aproximou novamente e senti seu membro roçar em minha entrada.

–Tudo bem? –Perguntou. Em resposta, apenas assenti e então ele me penetrou, fazendo-me morder o lábio inferior para não gritar.

–John, awww. –Gemi mais alto quando ele intensificou os movimentos. Não havia distância entre nós. Não haviam brigas, não haviam problemas. Tudo estava tão perfeito que chegava a parecer mentira. John mordeu meu lábio e logo me beijou, dessa vez, ferozmente. Ele me penetrou mais fundo, fazendo-me soltar um gemido alto e abafado entre nossas bocas. Ele me soltou um pouco e logo retirou seu membro de dentro de mim. Não, nenhum dos dois havia chegado ainda ao clímax de tudo aquilo. Então indaguei:

–John, eu quero...

–Ficar por cima? –Ele completou com um olhar de súplica. Assenti e mordi o lábio inferior, um pouco envergonhada. Nunca havia ficado por cima com John. –Vem, eu te ajudo. –Ele disse e me guiou até seu colo. Sentei-me e logo o senti novamente em mim. O contato de nossos corpos era tanto que achei fossemos nos fundir a qualquer momento. Fiz movimentos como se estivesse cavalgando, e sentia John indo cada vez mais fundo. Ele segurou minha cintura e me ajudava com os movimentos. Cima, baixo, cima baixo. Tudo aquilo era muito bom e eu me sentia, mesmo estando fazendo tudo aquilo com ajuda de John, no controle pela primeira vez. Ele se sentou e logo juntou nossos lábios. Soltei um gemido alto mostrando a ele que havia chegado ao meu ápice. Ele sorriu e me beijou com calma. Eu ainda estava sentada em seu membro, então ele mesmo se movimentou até que chegasse também ao seu orgasmo. Quando John se deitou, deitei-me ao seu lado, sorrindo abobada. Ficamos nos olhando enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal, o que não aconteceu tão cedo. Sorri e corei envergonhada quando ele levou um de seus dedos até minha bochecha e acariciou-a. Ele segurou meus dedos e os olhou, admirando o anel que acabara de me dar.

–Feliz natal. –Eu disse, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

–O melhor de todos. –Ele completou. –Eu amo você.

–Eu amo você.


	16. Have yourself a merry little christmas

Katy's POV.

_25 de dezembro de 2012._

Ficar longe de John era fora de cogitação desde que começamos a _namorar._Todos os lugares, tudo que fazia, eu tinha o prazer de dividir com ele. Na noite anterior ele foi demais, e eu posso considerar aquele como um dos melhores natais da minha vida, e eles nunca foram ruins. Quer dizer, um só foi. Natal de 2011, o pior de todos. Em mais ou menos setembro do ano passado, eu e Russell resolvemos que a separação seria a única solução para todos nossos problemas. Eu achei aquilo uma tamanha besteira, tudo que tínhamos morreu em poucos meses e hoje parece que nunca existiram além de memórias e flashs em minha mente. Os problemas começaram quando Russell, por culpa, confessou que havia me traído, mais de uma vez, durante minha tour mundial. Aquilo não era a primeira vez e eu sabia que não seria a última se eu não tomasse uma decisão. Ou aguentava aquilo para o resto da vida, ou acabava com tudo. E sinceramente por um certo tempo, eu resolvi ignorar tudo aquilo, tentei viver acordando todos os dias ao lado dele e olhando em seus olhos, mesmo sabendo que toda a confiança que tinha naquele casamento havia acabado. E eu segurei a barra durante mais ou menos dois meses, até não aguentar mais. Durante os dois meses, mesmo estando juntos, eu evitava palavras com ele, não conversávamos mais e não éramos mais amigos, éramos mais como estanhos que transaram na noite anterior e no dia seguinte não trocariam nem número de celular. Desde então, com a separação, tudo visto de meus olhos era preto e branco e a vida parecia não ter mais sentido. "Até que a morte nos separe", as vozes viviam ecoando em minha cabeça e eu nunca as respondia. Não haviam duvidas de que Russell nunca fora o certo para mim, e que eu insisti em fazer tudo diferente dos padrões e realmente apostei naquele amor.

–Já acordada? –John perguntou enquanto se apoiava nos próprios cotovelos ao meu lado na cama. –Temos um voo daqui a algumas horas, mocinha. –Sim, nós iríamos para Santa Barbara, visitar o resto da família que não havia vindo para Los Angeles no natal. E também, John e eu havíamos combinado de fazer uma visita surpresa ao Dream Foundation, uma instituição de crianças com câncer, para entregar alguns presentes. Todos os anos, no natal, eu fazia algum tipo de trabalho voluntário, e nada mais justo que acostumar John a fazer o mesmo comigo.

–Que horas são? –Perguntei esfregando os olhos. John olhou para o relógio, tentando abrir mais os olhos para enxergar os pequenos ponteiros e respondeu-me:

–Sete e meia.

–Nossa. E que horas nosso voo sai? –Perguntei.

–Daqui á duas horas. Sua mala está pronta?

–Prontíssima.

–Então vamos, temos que estar lá em uma hora. –Sorriu e selou nossos lábios em um selinho, levantando-se da cama. Enrolei-me no lençol, cobrindo meu corpo ainda nu. Ele sorriu ao ver meu ato e caminhou até mim.

–Não precisa disso. –Puxou o lençol que se apoiava em meus ombros, revelando novamente meu corpo. Beijou meu pescoço e sorriu de leve ao se afastar. –Sou só eu e eu não vou te morder. –Roubou-me mais um beijo e se afastou novamente. Sorri para mim mesma e caminhei até o banheiro.

–

Aeroporto. Um dos meus maiores pesadelos de todos os tempos. A verdade é que sempre gostei de viajar de avião, para mim, era o modo mais seguro de todos. Porém, sempre havia um porém. Entrar neles sempre foi traumatizante. Dessa vez, tinha John segurando uma de minhas mãos, o que fazia mais ainda com que fossemos procurados. Mesmo não assumindo publicamente nosso namoro, parece que todos os trablóides, revistas e jornais fizeram-nos o casal mais badalado do último ano. Entramos pela parte de trás do aeroporto, a mais deserta e por onde sempre passo quando não quero ser reconhecida. Não era um voo normal, iriamos apenas pegar um jatinho que nos levasse para Santa Barbara o mais rápido possível. Com Tamra por trás de tudo, as coisas dificilmente desandavam, ela realmente cuidava de tudo. Depois do alvoroço e toda a confusão de vários fotógrafos tentando uma foto minha, encontrei-me com John em frente ao terminal. Entramos no jatinho com nossos mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

–Está tudo bem mesmo? –Tamra perguntou, ao telefone.

–Tudo em ordem, mamãe. –Eu ri e ela seguiu minha risada. –Obrigada por sempre cuidar de tudo.

–Você me paga para isso, não precisa agradecer. –Ela riu alto.

–Bobinha. –Sorri sozinha. –Tam, já vão ligar os motores, tenho que desligar.

–Certo. Bom voo, boa viajem. –E desligou.

Seria apenas uma hora de voo, e isso não era absolutamente nada comparado aos voos de até quinze horas nos quais já embarquei. Fomos até o compartimento do quarto no jatinho e nos sentamos em um dos sofás. John me olhou ainda em silêncio.

–Nunca fiz nenhum trabalho voluntário com crianças. –Ele soltou.

–Hm, não há nada demais em ter sua primeira vez comigo, certo? –Ele assentiu. –Ah, John! Eu quase me esqueci. Preciso de um favor seu. –Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas e tive de lidar com um certo choque e uma corrente elétrica passando por todo o meu corpo durante aquele toque. –A Dream Foundation precisa de um papai noel para entregar os presentes. –Ele sorriu envergonhado e devolvi o sorriso. –Você poderia, hm... Sei lá... –Mal terminei, e John me interrompeu:

–Me vestir de papai noel? –Ele riu um pouco ironicamente. –Outra coisa que nunca fiz. –E continuou rindo. –Mas tudo bem, é claro que eu me visto. –Dei um sorriso largo e selei nossos lábios. Um pequeno selinho que se tornou um grande beijo, a ponto de perceber que já estava deitada no sofá do compartimento, com John logo acima de mim. Durante nossos beijos, escutamos a aeromoça comunicar algo, que mal entendemos. Nossos gemidos abafados conseguiam ser mais altos que a voz que vinha do auto-falante.

–John... Eu acho que já é hora de descermos. –Disse sorrindo envergonhada enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, uma de suas mãos me apertava o quadril e a outra segurava minha cintura para que eu não caísse do sofá. Levantei-me ele me seguiu.

–

–Vamos passar antes nos seus pais ou iremos direto para a fundação? –Perguntou, dirigindo o carro que alugamos para não ficarmos dependentes de táxis durante nossa estadia em Santa Barbara.

–Acho que David e Markus vão conosco até a fundação, pode pegar eles em casa?

–Claro. –Ele deu meia-volta e seguiu até a casa dos meus pais. David e Markus, como havia dito antes, nos esperavam. Entraram no carro e nem descemos para cumprimentar meus pais e meus primos, que já veríamos novamente quando voltássemos para lá. Chegamos ao Dream Foundation em menos de vinte minutos. John entrou sorridente e de mãos dadas comigo na instituição. Sorri para Maya, uma das mulheres que havia conversado antes de aparecer por lá. Para as crianças, porém, nossa visita ainda era uma total surpresa.

–Katy Perry! –Uma das crianças sorriu para mim e gritou ao me ver. Ela era careca, por conta da doença e aquilo deixou meu coração em pedaços. A abracei quando ele correu na minha direção e agarrou-me pelas pernas. As crianças gritaram ao nos ver e também abraçaram John.

–Crianças, crianças! –Maya gritou e todos se calaram. –Essa é Katy, Katy Perry para quem a conhece. –Ela apontou para mim e eu sorri. –Esse é John Mayer. –Ela apontou pra John que deu um sorriso de ponta á orelha. Olhei para ele por cima de meus ombros e sorri de canto. –Eles vão lhes entregar alguns presentes. –Ela sorriu. –E esses são Markus e David, David é irmão da Katy. –Finalizou.

–Hm, quem está pronto pra conhecer o papai noel? –Eu disse, rindo para John.

–Já entendi. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e logo contei á Maya que John topara se vestir de papai noel. Ele sorriu para mim e logo pegou a fantasia, indo em direção ao banheiro.

–John? Está pronto? –Perguntei do outro lado da porta.

–Sim. –Ele respondeu.

–Quando for pra você sair, vou avisar batendo duas vezes na porta, certo?

–Ok. –Ele disse um pouco baixo.

–Então crianças! Quem está pronto para conhecer o papai noel? –Sorri para a as crianças e todos gritaram coisas como "eu", "aqui" e levantavam os braços sorridentes. Ver aquela cena realmente me deixou feliz. Eu nunca havia feito esse tipo de caridade e acho que faltam muitas pessoas com os mesmos pensamentos que eu no mundo. –Ok, ok. Se acalmem! Eu vou chama-lo, tudo bem? –Voltei até o banheiro no corredor da sala onde as crianças nos esperavam. Bati na porta duas vezes como prometido e John abriu. De primeira, ri um pouco de como ele havia ficado com a fantasia. Estava realmente engraçado ver John de barba branca. Ri um pouco mais e puxei-o para o corredor.

–Espera aqui. –Sussurrei. Voltei á sala e vi todos aqueles olhinhos brilhando me encarando. –Vocês terão que gritar para que ele apareça! Vamos lá, 1, 2, 3 "PAPAI NOEL". –Todos, inclusive eu, gritaram em coro. –Um pouco mais alto, vamos! 1, 2, 3 "PAPAI NOEL". –E John entrou sorrindo pela porta e fazendo alguns gestos engraçados como "Ho ho ho" eu ria dele e me encantava cada vez mais com as crianças. John abaixou segurando o saco de brinquedos e foi entregando, um de cada vez. Ele sorria e me olhava de canto enquanto entregava-os, meu sorriso se alargou e eu me aproximei dele, me abaixando e pousando minha mão em um de seus ombros. Ele me olhou e sorriu. Naquele momento, John me mostrou um lado caridoso que eu ainda não conhecia, e aquilo só me fazia apaixonar-me mais ainda por ele. Ele entregou todos os brinquedos do saco e, infelizmente, uma pequena menininha de mais ou menos 6 anos e loira ficou sem um dos presentes. Ela era filha de um dos donos do estabelecimento, e tinha leucemia. Eu me aproximei dela.

–Eu tenho uma idéia! –Me agachei em frente á ela e segurei suas mãos, que sumiram entre as minhas. –Vamos fazer um presente para você! –Sorri e ela sorriu docemente.

–Obrigada. –Disse e logo me abraçou.

–Vem, antes, vamos tirar uma foto. –Disse. –John, tire uma foto para mim? –Ele pegou o iphone e tirou uma foto minha com a pequena menina. Depois de vinte minutos e com a ajuda do meu papai noel, fiz uma caixinha de jóias para a menina. Sim, fiz. Nós pintamos e construímos. Pela cara que Meddie, o nome da menina loira, ela gostou do presente. David também nos ajudou a fazer o presente e Markus se manteve distanciado de nós. Sei o quão difícil deve ser para ele lidar com crianças com câncer e leucêmicas, já que Markus perdeu uma irmã quando tinha apenas cinco anos, de leucemia. Felicia, como se chamava sua irmã, não sobreviveu nem á dois anos de vida. Eu olhava para ele toda hora, e sorria, tentando animá-lo, pois sabia que ele pensava sobre isso ao ver todas aquelas crianças. Depois de um dia cheio de carinho e caridade, voltamos á casa de meus pais. John ainda estava vestido de papai noel quando chegamos, o que arrancou gargalhadas de todos.

–O jantar de natal está pronto! –Minha mãe disse quando estávamos todos na sala.

–Ah, eu acho que vou primeiro trocar de roupa, não? –John perguntou envergonhado enquanto passava uma das mãos no cabelo e minha mãe riu alto.

–Pode ir, querido. –Ela respondeu depois de rir mais um pouco.

–Katy, vem comigo? –Perguntou e eu assenti, entrelaçando nossos dedos e subindo as escadas.

–Você está muito, muito engraçado com essa fantasia. –Eu disse rindo enquanto entrávamos no quarto.

–E você está linda como sempre. –Ele disse e me beijou. Quando aprofundamos o beijo, empurrei John para o sofá que tínhamos no canto do quarto. Eu ri mais um pouco dele e quebrei o beijo.

–Espera. Preciso tirar uma foto disso. –Eu disse rindo e peguei o iphone, John estava de pernas abertas e com uma expressão muito sexy quando tirei a foto. Olhei a foto mais uma vez e ele pediu para vê-la. –Você está lindo nessa foto. –Disse rindo. Nós rimos mais um pouco e logo o silêncio tomou conta, eu ainda observava a foto de John. –John, posso... Posso postar isso no twitter? –Perguntei.

–Se você quiser... –Respondeu.

–Sabe que estaremos oficialmente assumindo tudo isso, não é? –Ele assentiu. –É isso mesmo que você quer?

–Com toda certeza. –Respondeu e me beijou, dessa vez, com calma. Parei o beijo apenas para postar a foto. Cliquei em "tweetar" e sorri aliviada. _Finalmente estávamos oficialmente juntos._


	17. It will be only us

Quando John disse que "com toda certeza" ele queria que fóssemos para público juntos, eu me senti bem. Eu gostava de esconder nosso relacionamento pelo simples fato de aquilo nos dar um tipo de privacidade que eu nunca tivera. Com Russell, com Travie e nem mesmo com Rob. Mas com John eu realmente queria fazer tudo diferente. E o fato de ele concordar com isso me faz realmente bem. John faz por mim tudo que ninguém nunca fez.

-Katy, me ajuda a tirar essa roupa? –Ele sorriu envergonhado para mim, ainda vestido de papai noel e jogado no sofá, onde eu, de joelhos, me encontrava na frente dele.

-Claro, amor. –Levantei-me e ele levantou-se junto.

-Espera. –Ele segurou minha cintura e sorriu largamente. –Precisamos tirar uma foto. Juntos. –Ele disse.

-Hã? Juntos? Para quê, John? –Perguntei.

-Quando minha avó morreu, ela disse que eu teria de levar um álbum de coisas importantes cheio de fotos quando a encontrasse de novo.

-Credo John. E quantas fotos já tem esse tal álbum?

-Nenhuma. –Ele respondeu.

-Como assim nenhuma?

-Você foi a primeira coisa importante que me aconteceu em muito tempo, Katy. –Sorri sozinha e me fui tomada por seus lábios.

-Ah, John, você não vai querer tirar uma foto minha nesse estado, não é? Eu nem tomei banho ainda e meu cabelo está todo desarrumado. –Ele me ignorou e tirou uma foto com a câmera velha, daquelas que imprimem a foto na hora. Ele sorriu e olhou a foto. –Você quer uma foto realmente importante? Então tá. –Peguei a máquina de sua mão e selei nossos lábios, tirando uma foto de perfil de nós dois em seguida. Soltei-o e puxei seu lábio inferior, beliscando-o. John abriu os olhos e então descolei nossos lábios, logo olhando a foto que tiramos. Sorri para mim mesma e ele puxou a foto um pouco para sua frente, observando-a também. John saiu de perto de mim e abriu uma de suas malas, tirando de lá uma caneta. Ele sorriu sozinho e sentou-se no canto da cama. Caminhei levemente até ele e sentei-me ao seu lado. –O que está fazendo? –Perguntei.

-Escrevendo seu nome. –Ele disse e pegou a caneta, escrevendo "Katy. Our first christmas" (Katy. Nosso primeiro natal). Meu sorriso se alargou quando ele me mostrou o que havia escrito e ele se inclinou, beijando-me novamente.

-Então, você quer ajuda pra tirar a roupa, certo? –Ele assentiu. –Vem, eu te ajudo. –Levantei-me e puxei-o pela roupa, logo descendo o zíper da fantasia, revelando suas costas. As costas dele eram simplesmente lindas. Suspirei e ajudei-o a tirar o resto das roupas.

26 de dezembro de 2012.

Markus me ligou faz algumas horas e avisou que visitaria junto á Gabe Kimpson, um de seus amigos modelos daqueles bem sarados, a Disneyland, na Califórnia mesmo. Eu era apaixonada por parques da Disney e não me importei por ele ter me convidado ou não, disse que iria de carro para lá com John. Ao chegarmos, John ficou impressionado com minhas atitudes de criança em meio á um parque da Disney. Eu era realmente maluca por eles, e se pudesse passaria bastante tempo visitando-os. Infelizmente, dessa vez, não passaria tanto tempo por lá. Seria só um dia e eu queria aproveitar os brinquedos românticos com John. Primeiro, puxei-o pela mão em direção á roda gigante. Ao entrarmos, sentamos em um dos assentos, cuja cor era vermelha e demos as mãos. Nos entreolhamos e um sorriso automático surgiu em meus lábios, John sorriu de volta e inclinou-se um pouco, só para tocar meus lábios em um beijo. Ele envolveu minha cintura com um dos braços e puxou-me para mais perto de si. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra enquanto uma das mãos de John passeavam por todo meu corpo. A situação esquentou a ponto de John levar uma de suas mãos até o interior da minha coxa, apertando-a, mas estávamos em público e haviam várias crianças ali, seria uma total falta de respeito, ainda mais para alguém conhecida como eu, e ele. Empurrei-o um pouco bruscamente e John me lançou um olhar confuso.

-Terminamos isso em casa. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-o se arrepiar com o toque da minha respiração em sua orelha. Ele sorriu malicioso e voltou a segurar minha mão, escondendo-a entre seus grandes dedos. Aos poucos, comecei a me dar realmente conta do que estava acontecendo. John e eu estávamos juntos. Não era mentira dessa vez, não era mais uma dessas histórias mentirosas inventadas por tabloides e sites de fofoca, era realmente de verdade. Tudo aquilo não fazia muito sentido pra mim. Meus pensamentos me levaram á um transe grande, no qual me afastei de John e soltei sua mão.

-No que está pensando? –Ele se aproximou, novamente.

-Em você. –Ele sorriu.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada, John.

-Então porque esse bico?

-Não estou fazendo bico.

-Está sim.

-Não estou. –Cruzei os braços, ainda me perguntando porque diabos merecia tudo aquilo.

-Vamos, não confia em mim, amor? –Não respondi, a roda gigante continuava rodando e John pagou mais uma rodada para nós dois nela.

-Alguma vez já conversamos sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo? –Perguntei.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Faz algum sentindo para você, John? Isso realmente tem algum sentido?

-Não estou entendendo.

-Exatamente, esse é o ponto. Eu também não entendo. Nunca conversamos sobre isso, nunca conversamos sobre o futuro, nunca imaginamos como vai ser o amanhã. Você não acha isso importante?

-Eu já disse isso á você, já disse que quero continuar com você. Eu não sei quais são seus planos e nem o que você quer dizer e muito menos aonde quer chegar com essa história. Quais são seus reais planos? Não digo profissionalmente, mas... Você pretende ter filhos? Pretende se casar novamente? Pretende começar uma real família?

-Eu não sei.

-Sabe, eu penso muito sobre isso. Acho que é a hora de dizer isso. Quando pequeno, meu pai sempre me perguntava o que eu gostaria de fazer no futuro, e diferente de todas as crianças da minha idade, eu respondia que gostaria de me casar. E essa vontade me segue até hoje, eu quero me casar, eu quero ter filhos. Mas, infelizmente, nunca achei a pessoa certa, até você aparecer. Linda, talentosa, generosa, engraçada, boa de cama... –Sorri comigo mesma. –E me interrompa se estiver te ofendendo.

-Não. –Retruquei. –Está indo muito bem, continue...

-Boa de cama, de novo. -Dei uma risada baixa e abafada. -Mas o mais importante, que gostasse de mim, e pela primeira vez o sentimento é realmente recíproco.

-Entende que tudo que disse sobre mim, eu diria o mesmo pra você, não é mesmo? –Ele assentiu e eu prossegui. –É isso que me deixa preocupada, não é normal. Hoje me peguei pensando se eu realmente merecia isso, depois de tudo que aconteceu em meu primeiro casamento... –Não terminei, John interrompeu-me no meio do término de minha frase.

-É com o erro que aprendemos, Katy. –Abaixei a cabeça, olhando para minhas próprias mãos. –Você pode me levar como exemplo. Olhe com quantas garotas eu estive durante os últimos anos, e finalmente pareço ter encontrado alguém que realmente valha a pena, alguém com quem realmente quero ficar, alguém que amo de verdade e que quero me casar, pode não ser agora, mas como dizia minha avó, você é a manteiga do meu pão, Katy. –Eu caí na gargalhada no fim de sua frase e ele riu junto á mim.

-Você só pode estar brincando. –Disse, recuperando-me da crise de risos.

-Estava brincando na parte da manteiga e do pão, mas o resto é todo verdade. Essa pessoa é você, Katheryn. –Meu sorriso se alargou e ele tomou meus lábios, beijando-me mais uma vez.

A roda gigante parou e saímos, de mãos entrelaçadas.


	18. The undone and the unexpected

POV's Off.

Katy e John passaram o resto da noite juntos, mas não transaram. Depois de tanto tempo abraçados, os dois acabaram adormecendo sentindo um ao outro. John abraçava Katy com todas as forças que conseguia encontrar. E a mulher, mesmo durante o sono, apreciava o carinho e dava um sorriso largo em resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, John se levantou antes de Katy, o que a surpreendeu quando acordou. Logo quando abriu os olhos, se deparou com John e uma bandeja de guloseimas a sua frente. Esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, logo abrindo um sorriso para ele. Ele apreciava seus olhos avermelhados enquanto se inclinava para lhe dar um beijo de bom dia.

-Bom dia. –Disse, carinhoso, e beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Bom dia. –Respondeu ela, com um sorriso bem aberto nos lábios. –Vai fazer isso todos os dias? Acho que assim vou acabar me apaixonando. –Ela disse, obviamente brincando com ele. John percebeu a piada de Katy na hora, e fez questão de dar uma risada um tanto quanto forçada.

-Podemos jantar hoje?

-Á que horas? –Perguntou ela.

-Umas oito, só preciso passar na oficina agora.

No mês anterior, Katy e John foram para casa com o carro de John, que deu um pequeno problema de bateria no caminho. Os dois chamaram um taxi e também um reboque, mas o problema ainda não havia sido resolvido e o carro continuava parado na garagem.

-Posso fazer nossa reserva então? –Perguntou com um brilho no olhar.

-Claro. –Ela respondeu com um sorriso, e continuou comendo.

O detalhe que Katy havia esquecido era que ás sete e meia teria de estar no estúdio de Tim Walter, para uma sessão de fotos. Mas Katy havia esquecido completamente isso, tanto que aceitou o pedido de John para que jantassem juntos. Mas assim que John saiu de casa a caminho da oficina, Tamra fez questão de lembra-la.

-Está pronta? –Disse Tamra rapidamente quando Katy atendeu o celular.

-Pronta? –Respondeu confusa.

-Sim, sessão de fotos, Tim Walter, sete e meia. –Ao perceber que Katy havia se calado, Tamra continuou. –Não me diga que você esqueceu.

-Tam! Ah, claro que não... –Tentou enrolar. –Eu, eu não esqueci.

-Esqueceu sim. Tudo bem, passo para te pegar em meia hora.

Um desespero invadiu Katy nesse exato momento, quando ela percebeu que teria de cancelar seu jantar. Nunca havia cancelado nenhum compromisso com John por fins profissionais, mas ela estava retomando á sua carreira depois de férias resumidas apenas nele, neles. Katy logo discou o número de John no celular, procurando evitar o estrago e avisá-lo de que teria que furar. Mas o telefone chamava e nada de John atender. Katy se desesperou um pouco mais quando Tamra chegou á sua casa para busca-la, não havia mais como evitar. _"Ele não vai ficar chateado"_ pensou; e seguiu com Tamra até o estúdio.

Em todos os intervalos da sessão, Katy puxava seu celular da mão de Tamra e tentava, várias vezes sem sucesso, ligar para John. O número alegava fora de área ou desligado, mas ela não desistia de insistir. Tim estava fazendo a décima foto de Katy quando seu celular tocou e ela saiu da pose, logo olhando para Tamra.

-É Shannon. –Disse ela. –Shannon, ela pode te ligar daqui dez minutos? –Tamra continuou e Katy desculpou-se pela falta de atenção. Quando o celular vibrou, Katy saiu de pose mais uma vez. Tamra pediu um minuto com ela ao fotógrafo e puxou-a para um canto.

-O que aconteceu? –Perguntou.

-Marquei de sair com o John ás oito e não consigo avisa-lo que não poderei ir.

-Céus, Katy! Porque não me avisou? Eu poderia ter cancelado, adiado, não sei. Você quer tentar chegar a tempo? Tem quinze minutos, eu me viro por aqui.

-Obrigada. –Ela beijou o rosto de Tamra num estalo só, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo, ainda com a roupa que faria a sessão. Tim, o fotógrafo que Katy tanto havia esperado para fotografar com, a olhou feio enquanto ela corria pela porta sem dizer nada. Quando entrou no carro, logo ela pegou o celular e tentou mais uma vez discar o número do namorado, que alegava novamente fora de área. Sua vontade era de jogar o celular contra o vidro da frente do carro, mas ela não o fez. Apenas o segurou com força enquanto dirigia rápido até o restaurante combinado com John, tinha apenas dez minutos para chegar quando seu celular tocou. Ela esperou dez segundos para virar a tela para si, assim podendo ver o número de Shannon e desejando que ela não ligasse naquele momento.

-Oi. –Katy disse sem vontade.

-Katy? Você... Você pode vir aqui? Eu tenho algo importante pra falar com você.

-Agora, Shan? Não pode falar por telefone?

-Não, desculpa. Mas, se não pode vir tudo bem...

-Não, eu vou. –Ela a cortou. Mesmo que Katy desejasse não ter de ir à casa de Shannon naquele momento, sempre disse á John que amigos vinham antes dele. Se Shannon precisava dela, lá ela iria. Katy sentiu também um pouco de insegurança e medo na voz de Shannon, por isso pisou fundo no acelerador e seguiu para sua casa.

-O que aconteceu, Shan? –Disse assustada quando abriu a porta e Shannon a envolveu num abraço apertado.

-Katy, eu... –Tentou formular uma frase que a explicasse diretamente, mas as palavras recusaram-se a sair. –Minha menstruação está atrasada e faz dois dias que estou tendo enjoos estranhos e inexplicáveis. Tentei até ficar duas horas sem comer, assim não teria nem motivo para ficar enjoada, mas tive de correr pro banheiro. Eu... –Pronunciou, rápido demais que Katy mal conseguiu entender, mas juntou os pedaços do quebra-cabeça para que não precisasse pedir para Shannon repetir. –Eu estou com medo. –Disse, enterrando mais sua cabeça contra o pescoço de Katy.

-Ei, se acalma. –Disse, esfregando os cabelos de Shannon carinhosamente. –Você... Comprou algum teste? –Shannon assentiu. –E já fez?

-Estava esperando você chegar. –Katy olhou significamente para Shannon, que entendeu logo caminhando para dentro do banheiro com o teste de farmácia em mãos. Ao entrar no banheiro, Shannon encarou o vaso sanitário e olhou novamente para o teste. Aquilo tudo não podia ser verdade.

Katy esperou sentada no sofá enquanto tentava, mais uma vez, ligar para John. Ela sentia-se péssima por só conseguir pensar em pedir desculpas para John, ao invés de apoiar Shannon do jeito que ela realmente merecia. Fora assim desde que o namoro começara, ela o punha na frente de tudo e todos, principalmente, de si mesma. Ela se perguntava o porquê de John não atender o celular, já que agora ele não alegava mais fora de área, e sim caía na caixa postal depois de pelo menos trinta toques. Sua vontade era de levantar do sofá e adentrar o banheiro, para ajudar a melhor amiga. Ela já havia estado presente em outras situações em que Shannon usou o sanitário na sua frente, essa não faria muito diferença. Mas Katy não o fez, ao invés disso, encarava o celular com vontade de tacá-lo na parede. E quando levantou o braço para tacá-lo longe, Shannon saiu do banheiro, depois de quinze minutos. Katy logo abaixou o braço e olhou para ela, que se recusava a olhar o resultado do exame. Largou o celular e respirou fundo, chegando a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, Shannon estava se aproximando do sofá, com o olhar ainda carregado de medo. Ela ainda não havia olhado para o resultado. Sentou-se no sofá, um pouco afastada de Katy e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. Respirou fundo e Katy se virou para ela, encarando preocupada sua expressão de medo e parou para prestar atenção na mão que Shannon levou até a boca.

-E então...? –Perguntou Katy, olhando em seus olhos.


	19. Your love is my drug

John terminou de pegar as peças na oficina por volta das sete e meia. Ele havia se distraído e mal se lembrou do compromisso que tinha com Katy. Voltou para casa correndo, logo pedindo em pedir desculpas á ela. Mas quando chegou, ela não estava lá. Ela simplesmente não estava. Milhões de possibilidades lhe cruzaram o pensamento. "Ela pode ter ido direto para o restaurante", pensou; e correu em direção ao carro, logo dando partida. Ao chegar ao restaurante, notou que Katy também não estava lá. Tudo aquilo parecia muito estranho aos olhos de John, porque sumira sem nem ligar para ele? E foi aí que John se lembrou. Havia deixado por acaso seu celular em Montana, na última que vez que o casal visitou a ex-cidade dele. Um desespero o invadiu só por não saber onde ela estava. Tentando se acalmar, entrou no restaurante e pensou consigo mesmo que ela poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

Depois de três horas esperando pela chegada de Katy, John finalmente se deu como vencido de que ela não apareceria, levantou-se da mesa e pagou a conta. Estava tão distraído que mal percebeu quando, sem querer, esbarrou em Jennifer, quase fazendo-a cair. Ele prontamente despertou do devaneio em que se encontrara por todo mísero minuto em que estava sentado na mesa daquele restaurante. E esbarrou nela sem nem ao menos perceber quem era. Afinal, quem diria? Jennifer Aniston. Com quem ele havia namorado por cerca de cinco anos, mas o término dos dois havia sido amigável o bastante para que Jennifer tivesse a cara de pau de convidá-lo para uma balada, acompanhados de alguns amigos.

-Mayer! –Jennifer gritou ao vê-lo de perto.

-Jen! –Respondeu, abraçando-a e dando leves tapinhas em suas costas.

-Mal te reconheci com esse cabelo. Sempre te disse para cortar, não é mesmo? Está bem melhor assim. –Ela disse, parecia um pouco bêbada mas John pouco se importou. –Então, John, sozinho por aqui há essa hora? Posso ter a audácia de perguntar porque?

John não prestava o mínimo de atenção no que Jennifer dizia, sua cabeça parecia entender tudo que estava acontecendo.

-John? –Jennifer o despertou.

-Ah, me desculpe. O que disse?

-Quer ir á um pub conosco? –Perguntou, dando mais uma tragado no cigarro em sua mão.

-Ah. –John passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Não sabia onde sua namorada estava, não fazia a mínima idéia. Estava preocupado e ao mesmo tempo com uma pitada de raiva de Katy.

-Vamos, não faz mal. Eu não vou te agarrar, John. Só acho injusto te deixar aqui nesse estado e sozinho, são quase meia noite em um sábado á noite, você vai mesmo ficar aí esperando alguém que aparentemente não veio? –Disse cínica olhando a mesa preparada para dois, mas com um lugar vazio. John pareceu não gostar da ideia, mas depois de ouvir as palavras de Jennifer, que soavam ainda mais cruéis em sua boca do que a voz que lhe estava dizendo aquilo antes, a pitada de raiva que sentia da namorada se tornou um mar de raiva. "Ela não vai ficar chateada" pensou; e mesmo sem responder, seguiu Jennifer e o grupo de amigos até a limusine que os esperava na porta.

Ao chegar na pub, John se sentiu tonto e culpado. Por mais que não estivesse fazendo nada demais, pensou um pouco no caminho e agora refletia sobre o que Katy diria ou faria se soubesse com quem ele fora á pub. Apertou os olhos ao se deparar com as luzes do lugar escuro e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Lá, pediu o celular do primeiro que lhe passou a frente, e logo discou o número de Katy, qual já sabia de cor. Chamou, chamou, e ninguém atendeu. John se sentiu um lixo por dentro, e lhe passou pela cabeça a possibilidade de Katy estar brava com qualquer coisa. Ele saiu do banheiro ás pressas, logo deu de cara com Jennifer.

-Peguei isso pra você, deveria beber, sua cara está péssima. –Ela disse, deixando o copo nas mãos de John e saindo sem dizer absolutamente nada. John engoliu toda a bebida em um só gole e voltou á se dirigir para a saída. Mal sabia ele que não se deve confiar em nada que lhe dão em uma boate em plena Los Angeles. No carro, John sentiu um enjoo incomum mas pensou que fosse causado apenas pelo fato de ter bebido algo que não soubera nem o nome antes, e fazia horas que não comia. Começou a dirigir para casa, ainda se sentindo mal. Quando chegou, se sentou no sofá e sentia-se tonto demais para ficar em pé.

Quando Katy chegou, encontrou John desmaiado no sofá, sem nem saber do ocorrido. Ela passou a mão por seu rosto, imaginando que ele estivesse dormindo. Mas Katy percebeu que não quando John não moveu um músculo com os toques dela. Ela o conhecia o bastante para dizer que tinha poder de acorda-lo com um simples toque com as pontas dos dedos.

-John? –Ela chamou. –John? John, fala comigo. –Balançou o corpo do namorado sem saber o que fazer. Sua primeira reação foi pegar o telefone na mesa ao lado, ligando para uma ambulância. Katy se sentiu mal por ter sido uma péssima namorada aquela noite. Quando a ambulância chegou, recolheram John ainda desacordado no sofá e o puseram dentro do automóvel. Katy perguntou se poderia ir o acompanhando, e toda a equipe concordou, afinal era a única e mais próxima dele possível de acompanha-lo.

-Você quer vê-lo, agora? –Perguntou a médica. Katy assentiu sentindo a cabeça pesar e a dor de cabeça aumentar. –Ele ainda está inconsciente, ele tomou um boa noite cinderela daqueles! Isso é caso de processo, você sabe quem deu isso á ele?

-Não faço ideia, não estávamos juntos hoje á noite. Eu só quero vê-lo. Ele está mesmo bem? Mesmo inconsciente? –A médica assentiu e a levou até o quarto. Número 988, Katy entrou o quarto. E o menos esperado aconteceu, John levantou os grandes olhos sedutores e a reconheceu.

-Katy? –Perguntou com a voz fraca, e ela logo se aproximou da maca, beijando sua testa.

-Estou aqui, querido.

-Acho que precisamos conversar, não? –Perguntou ele, a voz ainda falhava.

-Acho que precisamos deixar isso para lá. –Ela deu um sorriso forçado. –Resolvemos depois. Como você está se sentindo?

-Estou um pouco tonto, ainda. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

-Não. Só cheguei em casa e me deparei com você naquele estado no sofá, não sabia o que fazer então te trouxe aqui.

-Desculpe-me por isso. –Ele tentou forçar um sorriso, mas seus lábios e o resto do corpo estavam pesados demais para qualquer tipo de movimento. Mas quando Katy segurou sua mão, ele teve força o suficiente para apertá-la entre os dedos.

-Senhorita, você tem que ir agora. Ele tem que dormir, e quando acordar já poderá ir para casa.

-Ah. –Disse Katy, não querendo sair dali. –Tudo bem. Eu vou... Vou esperar você acordar, tudo bem? –Ela disse, sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios.

-Amo você. –Ele disse, e ela moveu os lábios em resposta, mesmo sem emitir som. E se afastou, retirando-se do quarto.


	20. I hate fighting with you

Katy saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cautela. No caminho até a sala de espera, pensou nas possibilidades que teria: ir para casa passar a noite ou dormir lá mesmo. Ela não poderia dormir no quarto dele de qualquer jeito, então aquilo não faria diferença.

-Senhorita. –Disse uma enfermeira aproximando-se dela, e tocando seu braço de leve. Katy se arrepiou e olhou assustada para trás. –Você deveria ir para casa. Sei que está preocupada, mas sabe que Sr. Mayer está bem, ele poderá sair amanhã, mas não vale a pena ficar aqui por essa noite, vá para casa descansar.

-Mas...

-Vá. Eu prometo que amanhã entraremos em contato com a senhora assim que seu marido puder ir para casa. –Katy sorriu envergonhada.

-Ele não é meu marido. –disse sem graça, mas não ficou irritada com o comentário da velha enfermeira, pelo contrário, sentiu-se como se ainda estivesse casada, mas dessa vez, com John. E a sensação não era nada ruim.

-Oh, desculpe-me. Seu irmão? Primo? –Perguntou a senhora, curiosa.

-Namorado. –Ela respondeu segurando a bolsa com as duas mãos, apertando-a e sentindo seu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha.

-Hm... Vocês formam um belo casal, meus parabéns.

Katy continuou envergonhada, passando os olhos por todos os lugares e portas do corredor de paredes pálidas do hospital. Ela passou os olhos novamente pelo quarto onde John estava, e sorriu de canto.

-Doutora. –Ela chamou, quando a enfermeira já ia se afastando. –Tem certeza de que ele ficará bem?

-Absoluta, pode ir querida. –Ela disse, com o mesmo olhar calmo de antes.

Quando acordou, Katy sentiu falta de algo. Talvez os lençóis desarrumados ao seu lado na cama, ou o café da manhã que recebia todos os dias na mesma. Talvez até o cheiro do perfume de John no travesseiro e seus braços tatuados a envolvendo, Katy não sabia dizer do que mais sentia falta. Não conformada com a situação, desceu as escadas e caminhou até a cozinha, com as mesmas roupas com as quais dormira. Encheu os potinhos de comida de Kitty e Monkey, e fez o próprio café. Depois do almoço, mesmo sem ter recebido a esperada ligação feita pelo hospital, ela iria até lá para ficar com John até que recebesse alta.

Katy estava fechando a porta de casa quando escutou o telefone – do lado de dentro – tocar. Ela voltou caminhando depressa, e atendeu.

-Alô? –Disse Maggie.

-Maggie!

-Oh, Katy?

-Sim, eu mesma.

-O... John está?

-Não, Maggie. Aconteceram algumas coisas ontem á noite e ele está no hospital.

-E ele está bem?

-Sim, eu estava indo para lá agora.

-Hm... E vocês, estão bem?

-Estamos, porque não estaríamos?

Confusa, Maggie lembrou da noite anterior, onde viu John entrando na boate acompanhado de Jennifer e seus amigos. Mesmo tendo certeza de que era ele lá, ela se questionou por alguns segundos, cogitando a possibilidade de ter enxergado além do normal.

-Você estava com ele ontem á noite, Katy?

-Er, não. Esses foram os tais imprevistos. Você... Sabe onde ele estava Maggie?

-Eu não quero me passar por fofoqueira, Katy, por isso mesmo liguei para falar com John antes de me pronunciar sobre qualquer coisa.

-Do que você está falando?

-Deus permita que eu esteja errada. Ele estava em uma boate ontem, eu o vi de longe. E ele não estava sozinho. Não sei se você conhece Jennifer, eles entraram na boate juntos.

Katy continuou sem reação pelos próximos trinta segundos, sem conseguir forma nenhuma frase.

-Katy? –Chamou Maggie, já preocupada do outro lado da linha.

-Desculpe, Maggie, mas tenho que ir, estou atrasada. –Ela disse ás pressas, e correu novamente pela porta, seguindo seu caminho para o hospital.

As palavras de Meggie ecoavam na sua cabeça. Mas de algum modo, ela se sentiu culpada por aquilo tudo. Ela havia deixado John esperando, ela havia o deixado esperando. Seus pensamentos foram além de qualquer coisa, pensando até numa possível traição. "Ele não seria capaz", pensou; quando se deu conta, algumas lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto, descendo por suas bochechas. Ela chegou ao hospital, e desceu do carro, batendo a porta com um pouco mais de força do que o habitual. Ao chegar no quarto, John já estava acordado. Ela abriu um sorriso de lado, e se aproximou dele e da enfermeira que o acompanhava.

-Se ele já está acordado, já podemos ir embora?

Ela evitada contato visual com ele, se concentrando apenas na enfermeira.

-Sim, senhorita. Pode só ajuda-lo a se levantar? Aposto que ainda está um pouco tonto.

-E eu aposto que ele pode fazer isso sozinho. –Abriu um sorriso falso para John. –Espero você lá fora. –Ela disse, e saiu do quarto.

John perguntava-se o caminho inteiro o porquê daquele comportamento de Katy, ela não dava nenhuma palavra com ele. Chegando em casa, ela se trancou no quarto e não o deixou entrar.

-Katy, pode abrir a porta? –Pediu John, do lado de fora do quarto do casal. E ela o obedeceu, levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta, revelando o rosto choroso e voltou a se sentar na cama, com um lenço de papel em mãos.

-O que aconteceu, amor? –Ele se aproximou dela, segurando seu rosto entre os dedos longos da mão. Mesmo quase sendo obrigada a olhar nos olhos dele, Katy virou a direção dos olhos para as próprias mãos, e as deixou acariciando uma a outra, num movimento suave. –Katy, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? –Ele perguntou novamente. –Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é?

Ela pensou por alguns momentos, não sabia como formular tudo que queria perguntar á ele. E por mais que quisesse jogar toda a culpa daquela situação nas costas de John, ela lembrou-se do grande erro de tê-lo deixado sozinho no dia anterior.

-Onde estava ontem á noite? –Ela perguntou breve e baixo, secando algumas das lágrimas que já caíam de seus olhos.

-Acho que você também me deve explicações, onde estava ontem á noite, Katheryn?

-Acho que fiz a pergunta primeiro. –Ela retrucou, um pouco irritada.

-Como sabe, fui á oficina. E quando voltei, você tinha sumido. Fui até o restaurante num ato totalmente idiota, pois fiquei plantado mais de três horas esperando por você, que não chegou. Quando não aguentava mais, saí de lá e esbarrei com alguns amigos, que me convidaram para uma pub, e eu aceitei. Não achei que fosse ficar brava.

-Amigos? –Perguntou, cínica. Além de fazer aquilo, ele ainda tivera a capacidade de mentir na cara dela, o que a deixava mais decepcionada.

-Sim. Do que está falando, Katheryn?

-Por quê? –Perguntou.

-Por quê o quê?

-Por quê fez isso?

-O que eu fiz, Katheryn? Pode pelo amor de Deus me dizer o que diabos eu fiz?

-Por quê se encontrou com Jennifer ontem, John? Por quê?

-Katy, eu não...

-Não diga mais nada. Eu vou embora, como da outra vez, já devia saber sobre o seu tipinho de gente desde que começamos essa relação. Eu tive que me ferrar uma vez para aprender, e novamente estou tendo que me ferrar. Quando vou entender que pessoas como você, NÃO MUDAM? –Ela enfatizou e saiu correndo, entrando no carro e seguindo até a casa de Shannon, que era na mesma rua.

Shannon abriu a porta assustada depois dos dez toques que Katy deu na campainha. Ela entrou impaciente, passando por Shannon sem dizer nada e a deixando parada na porta, observando Katy se sentar no sofá e desabar em choro. Fechou a porta e se aproximou dela, mexendo em seus cabelos de leve.

-O que houve?

-Eu saí. –Ela disse, e Shannon a olhou confusa, mas Katy nem ao menos levantava o olhar, continuava com seu rosto enterrado entre as mãos, e suas lágrimas continuavam a cair. –Eu saí de casa, Shannon.

-Mas... O que aconteceu?

-Está tudo de cabeça para baixo, Shan. –Ela se levantou rapidamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos e negros, e andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar. –Minha melhor amiga pensa que está grávida, e mesmo que não esteja, me deu um baita susto pensando que ela poderia estar. Fiquei uma noite inteira acordada com meu namorado no hospital, preocupada com ele para no dia seguinte descobrir que ele foi para uma boate com uma vadia qualquer.

-Ele o quê? –Shannon balbuciou.

-Isso que você acaba de ouvir. Você estava certa, como sempre você estava certa e como sempre fui idiota o bastante para cair na dele e não acreditar no que minha melhor amiga diz.

-Como você pode ter certeza do que está dizendo, Katy? Ele estava bebendo novamente?

-Não, eu o deixei esperando desde oito e meia no dia que vim para cá te ajudar. Ele ficou irritado comigo, encontrou a vadia. –Respirou fundo. –Vulgo, uma ex-namorada dele e alguns amigos e foi para uma pub com eles.

-E como pode culpa-lo se a culpa da briga é sua?

-Shannon, pode parar de defende-lo por um minuto?

-Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. Tenho que sair, pode ficar aqui, quer que eu pegue algo na sua casa? Precisa de algo?

-Não preciso de nada, obrigada. Não estou com medo de John, passo em casa para pegar qualquer coisa que eu queira. –Disse grossa.

Shannon entendia os motivos da amiga, mas não deixava de magoar-se com o jeito com qual ela a tratava quando essas coisas aconteciam. Katy ficava chorosa demais, ou nervosa demais. Isso não a surpreendia, lidara com Katy desde os dezenove anos e isso não mudaria agora. Shannon iria atrás de John, inventou qualquer coisa para Katy mas ela apenas desceria a rua para falar com ele. Ela não acreditava que ele havia mesmo feito aquilo, precisava ouvir os dois lados da história antes de acreditar nos impulsos compulsivos de ciúmes de Katy. Ao chegar na casa que é dividida pelo casal, Shannon se deparou com uma cena que achava que nunca veria: John estava deitado no sofá, trocando os canais da tevê enquanto soluçava em meio as lágrimas que em seu rosto desciam.

-John? –Shannon perguntou, antes de adentrar a porta de vidro da sala, que se encontrava aberta.

John logo tentou se recompor, sentando no sofá e enxugando o rosto.

-Shan, Shannon. O que você quer? –Balbuciou.

-O que você fez? O que realmente aconteceu?

-Eu... Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu chamei Katy para jantar e ela aceitou, e tive de ir á oficina antes. Quando cheguei, não havia ninguém em casa. Eu me desesperei, estou sem meu celular. Corri para o restaurante e esperai-a por três horas. Quando ia embora, estava triste e preocupado. Esbarrei em Jennifer e alguns amigos em comum, e eles me convidaram para uma pub. Shannon, eu estava nervoso demais pra pensar. Eu aceitei na hora, não achei que ela fosse me pedir explicações uma vez que eu também não fazia a menor ideia de onde ela estava. Quando cheguei na pub, corri par ao banheiro e liguei para ela de um celular desconhecido, e ela não me atendeu. E então eu fui embora, mas antes bebi algo, que não me lembro o nome. E fui atingido por uma armadilha, haviam colocado algum tipo de droga na bebida, e eu fui parar no hospital. –Ele respirou fundo. –Eu sei que não fiz certo, sei que não deveria ter ido até aquele pub, sei de todos os meus erros. Mas eu não quero perde-la, eu a amo Shannon, eu amo Katy de verdade. –Shannon deu um sorriso de canto.

-Ela estava comigo ontem á noite.

-Com... Com você?

John se sentiu sujo por dentro, como se tudo aquilo fosse causado novamente pela falta de confiança que tinha em Katy. Reformulando isto de uma boa maneira, ele confiava nela, mas tinha medo de que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer á ela, e também morria de ciúmes de qualquer um que chegasse perto dela.

-Sim. Comigo. Eu estava com suspeita de gravidez, John. Precisei dela na hora, e ela foi me atender. Não estava fazendo nada demais, como sei que você também não fez. Vocês precisam se entender, antes que seja tarde demais.

-Aonde ela está?

-Não, não agora. Amanhã, pode ser? Ela está de cabeça quente, está estressada e não acho que queira falar com você agora. Ela está na minha casa, vou cuidar dela e amanhã damos um jeito. Só não a pressione muito, ela já passou por coisas horríveis da primeira vez, eu não suportaria vê-la naquele estado novamente.

-Amanhã Ferras e Michael vão á um pub. Eles me mandaram um e-mail com o convite e me convidaram, aposto que foram convidadas também. Você pode... Não sei, dar um jeito de leva-la para lá? Eu vou dar um jeito de sairmos de lá, conversarmos á sós, não sei. Só faça esse favor?

-Claro. Eu dou jeito. –Sorriu e voltou-se para a porta, acenando para John e pensando em tudo que havia escutado.

"Eu a amo" Shannon repetiu em seu próprio subconsciente, perguntando a si mesma como Katy conseguira mudar tanto John. Ele não parecia o mesmo que Shan tivera conhecido a alguns anos atrás. John já fora um idiota que conseguia dezoito garotas em uma única noite, e dessa vez, ele estava realmente apaixonado, realmente seguro com uma garota. A prova era que, ele já havia contato para Shannon que logo depois que Katy terminasse sua próxima tour, ele pensara em pedi-la em casamento.


	21. Oh baby gimme one more night

No dia seguinte, Shannon teria de convencer Katy a ir até a pub. Sabia que a amiga não gostaria nem um pouco da ideia, mas também sabia que Katy faria de olhos fechados – qualquer coisa – que Shannon pedisse "por ela mesma". Sempre fora assim, não importava onde Katy estava, e muito menos o que estava fazendo, se Shannon a chamasse para qualquer coisa em que precisasse dela, lá ela estaria. Shannon lembrava-se da festa de vinte e dois anos de Katy como se fosse ontem. Durante a festa, Shannon teve um pequeno problema com seu vestido e o banheiro. Quando chamou por Katy, as duas saíram da festa correndo e Katy não deixou Shannon sozinha por nenhum momento. Largou sua própria festa de aniversário para ajudar a melhor amiga. Vice-versa nada era tão diferente, Shannon também faria tudo por Katy, não importava tais circunstâncias. Uma sempre estava lá para a outra. Shannon acomodou bem Katy no quarto de hóspedes de sua casa depois de pergunta-la mil vezes se preferia dormir com ela em seu quarto. Katy, mesmo mal, conseguia arrancar belas gargalhadas da amiga, pois seu argumento para aceitar o quarto de hospedes foi "Shannon, não é só porque estou brigada com meu namorado que vou transar com você". Quando deitou-se, passou longos vinte minutos olhando para o teto cor rosa bebê do quarto, tentando imaginar que desculpa usaria para convencer Katy á ir até a pub.

Quando acordou, Shannon passou uma breve olhada por todo seu quarto, mesmo de olhos entreabertos. Quando virou-se para o lado, encontrou uma cena que imaginava nunca mais ver depois dos meados do fim de 2011. Katy estava sentada, os olhos mareados e as grandes marcas lilás abaixo dos olhos entregavam que ela havia passado a noite em claro. Ela agarrava os joelhos com força e tinha a cabeça encaixada entre os dois, soluçando.

-Eu não dormi. –Ela comentou, enterrando mais sua cabeça entre os joelhos. A primeira reação de Shannon foi abraça-la, beijando sua testa e segurando-a com força, enquanto passeava suas pequenas mãos pelo cabelo da amiga.

-Levante-se, vamos. Vamos sair, não quero mais vê-la assim.

-Eu não quero sair.

-Eu não perguntei se você queria. Eu quero e você me acompanha! –Disse, puxando a amiga pela mão.

Elas almoçaram calmas, ainda em casa, por volta das 15h50. Quando o relógio marcava 19h, Shannon subiu as escadas e as duas começaram a se arrumar.

XxX

"Merda", pensou Katy; Ela não deveria ter aceitado ir até aquele pub, nunca pensou que seria o mesmo onde ocorreu o reencontro de Katy e John. Ela respirou fundo, "por Shannon", pensou. Entrou na pub num só passo, passando direto por todos os fotógrafos e até pelos seguranças que a cumprimentaram. Ela passou o olho pela pista de dança, e ele estava lá. Ele simplesmente estava lá, olhando para ela, sentado no mesmo banco onde ela o vira seis meses atrás. Quando Shannon percebeu que ela já havia percebido a presença de John no local, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Me desculpe. Eu conversei com ele e bom... Você deve fazer isso também. –Ela deu um empurrãozinho nas costas da amiga, que involuntariamente deu dois passos para frente, e logo sentiu Shannon dar-lhe um tapa na bunda. –Concerte as coisas. –Disse sem som, apenas movendo os lábios quando Katy virou novamente o olhar até ela.

Katy não se moveu, ficou imóvel apenas olhando para a figura de John sentada do outro lado da pista de dança. Quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente, ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Quando chegou perto, tocou sua bochecha com um beijo de leve.

-Podemos... Conversar? –Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela não disse nenhuma palavra, só o seguiu até o andar de cima da pub, onde se encontravam as salas privadas. John a guiava com uma mão no ombro, sem muito contato. Pegaram a chave de uma das salas e entraram. John segurou a mão de Katy e a fez sentar no sofá, no canto da sala. Ele se sentou ao lado e deu um sorriso de canto.

-Hm. –Ela suspirou, observando o ambiente á sua volta.

-Podemos nos explicar? Digo, tudo que aconteceu aquela noite. Você sabe que nunca teria coragem de trair você, e não o fiz. Se acha que realmente fiz isso, é porque não confia em mim.

-Eu confio em você. –Murmurou Katy. –Eu só... Estava confusa. Shannon te contou o que aconteceu?

-Sim.

-E como você esperava que eu reagisse? Eu nunca iria imaginar receber uma ligação dizendo que você entrou num pub com sua ex-namorada, John, nunca.

-Me desculpe. Você sabe que não fiz nada, não sabe? Que entrei naquela boate desejando não estar lá, que corri para o banheiro para achar um celular de qualquer um para te ligar, mas você não atendeu.

-Eu... Que tenho que me desculpar. Eu te deixei sozinho, isso não se faz. –John foi aproximando seu rosto do de Katy, quando finalmente passou seus dedos grandes pelo rosto dela, que inclinou-o na direção das mãos de John. Ela sorriu de leve e ele avançou um pouco mais. –John...

-Sh. –Ele sussurrou, causando arrepios na namorada. E então tocou seus lábios no dela, iniciando um beijo carinhoso e romântico. Quando sentimos que as coisas começaram a esquentar demais, nos demos conta de onde estávamos. Então, cambaleando e ainda entre alguns beijos, saímos da pub.

-Vamos... Vamos para onde? –Perguntou John, ofegante.

-Vem comigo. –Ela a puxou pela mão e os guiou até o carro preto de vidros escuros, localizado no estacionamento. Ao entrar no carro, nenhum dos dois fez questão de entrar na parte da frente, e sim na de trás. Katy se deitou no banco e John logo a seguiu, posicionando-se em cima dela.

-Fetish por carros? –Disse ele gargalhando.

-Quem sabe. –Katy respondeu misteriosa e voltou a beija-lo, agora seguindo seus beijos pelo pescoço do namorado, e abrindo sua camisa social. John respondia aos beijos ferozes com a mesma intensidade. Nunca havia transado num carro. Desdeu suas mãos até o fim do vestido de Katy e levantou-o até sua calcinha. Acariciou suas coxas e as puxou para cima, causando um certo choque nos dois ao sentirem suas intimidades roçarem. Ela sorriu provocativa e puxou a bolsa que estava no banco da frente. Por sorte a camisinha estava á mão. Ela apenas segurou o pacote entre os dedos e o deixou em cima da bolsa, com um alcance mais fácil.

John acariciou as coxas de Katy e subiu mais seu vestido, chegando na altura dos seios. Ele riu quando percebeu que o sutiã de Katy mostrava alguns desenhos de pequenos filhotes de gatos bordados em rosa bebê. Arrancou o sutiã rapidamente e desceu seus beijos até o busto de Katy, beijando-a os seios. Katy sentia aquela sensação maravilhosa, tê-lo perto era mágico. Sentia partes do seu corpo que nem se lembrava mais arderem. Cada centímetro enrijecia com cada toque. Quando John avistou os seios de Katy desnudos, voltou a chupá-los, deixando os enrijecidos como o resto do corpo da mulher. Ela estava totalmente imune a ele. John desceu novamente uma de suas mãos e encontrou a calcinha de Katy, molhada com o contato de sua intimidade. Aquilo o excitou mais, e então ele puxou sua calcinha com tanta força, que o pequeno frágil não resistiu e rasgou-se. Ela riu e ele seguiu a risada gostosa que ela dera, mas a situação havia chegado á um ponto crítico. Sem nem ao menos se lembrar da camisinha, John se livrou de suas calças e cueca em menos de dois minutos e penetrou Katy, com força e delicadeza. Ela sentia cada centímetro ser percorrido e preenchido por ele, e aquilo era maravilhoso. John puxou as coxas de Katy contra seu corpo, intensificando mais ainda os movimentos. John não conseguiu se controlar, e gozou, sem nem ao menos sair de dentro de Katy. Ela sorriu por alguns segundos e quando também alcançou seu clímax, se deu conta do que acabara de fazer.

-Merda! –Ela gritou, sentando-se e recompondo-se. Sua respiração ainda era falha quando ela resolveu colocar todas as suas roupas novamente em seu corpo.

-Katy! –John segurou um dos braços de Katy quando ela já estava saindo do carro. –Calma. Foi um acidente.

-Um acidente gera consequências, John.

-Ei, calma. –Puxou-a novamente para si, que enterrou seu rosto em seu peitoral. –Sh, tá tudo bem agora. –Beijou o topo da cabeça dela e sorriram juntos.

-Acho que podemos ir para casa, não?

-Só podemos se você prometer confiar em mim e nunca mais querer sair de casa daquele jeito.

-Se sempre que fizer aquilo, eu ganhar isso, acho que não posso prometer. –Ela fez uma careta e ele riu. –Tudo bem, John. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Porque o brilhante do anél que me deu é azul?

-Porque azul é símbolo do amor verdadeiro, raro, mas verdadeiro.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso?

-Dessa vez, quero chegar em casa.

Beijou-a mais uma vez e foram para casa. _A casa deles._


End file.
